Protected Memories
by xMysterious Moonx
Summary: After Edward left Bella, she was changed by an unknown vampire who watched the whole scene. As the change occur, she lost her memories. Now their paths has clashed again. How will the Cullen cope? Will Bella remember? Or were they destined to be apart? Hiatus.
1. Prologue

_Hi guys, this is my first story so please take pity on me _:')

_To those of you who had read this before its a bit different. I re-read it and discovered it was a bit... childish? Short? It might still be though, but at least ,in my opinion, its better than the last one! I'm keeping the author note the same except this paragraph. Thanks for reading! _

_Disclaimer: *Rolling my eyes* Why do I have to do this? Everyone knows I don't own Twilight and never will. If you don't then I'd remind you. I don't own Twilight! Stephanie Meyer does._

* * *

Bella's POV

I opened my eyes to find myself in... darkness. Looking round, I discovered... nothing. Listening hard, I heard... silence. Opening my mouth I tried to speak but not a sound came out. What was going on? I tried to recall what my last memory was but nothing came up. I walked forward, trying to find some light, some sound, _something. _But nothing's there. Only darkness. I felt fear creeping in as I looked down to find nothing... I was walking on _nothing. _

_What's going on? Anybody there?_

I tried to speak again, but like I expected, no sound came out. I continued walking, hoping to find _anything _but deep down, I know it was no use. I was _alone. _I bit my lips to stop the tears from coming out. Is this the end? Am I going to die like this? Alone? What about Edward?

_Edward._

…He doesn't want me any more though right? I was just a fling to him. Nothing more. But... then again. Why did he risk his and his family's life to safe me from James last year if he doesn't love me? Why did he reveal his secrets to me if he doesn't trust me? _Why? _It just doesn't make sense. Is it because of Jasper? No, it can't be. I've already told him it doesn't matter. So... he doesn't actually love me. I guess I have always known that, expected that, _accepted that. _It was always too good to be true.

Pain pierced through my heart as I doubled over in agony. It felt like I can't breath. I took deep breath but the pain just kept increasing. I opened my mouth to scream, but, again, no sound came out. Tears ran down my cheeks as my mind replayed the screen over and over again.

_I don't want you to come with us. _I squeezed my eyes shut, shook my head, hoping to make the image disappear.

_I won't come back. _I covered my ears with my hands, trying to shut out the sound of _his _voice.

_It will be as if I never exist. _

_NO! _I wanted to scream. Blinking fast, I tried to make the tears disappear because my vision was blurry. I tried to calm myself down by taking deep breath, but I was hiccuping too much. The pain was too much. It felt as if my heart was breaking into pieces. I was panting now. The pain was unbearable. Not once have I experienced such pain. Not even when James bit me, not even when his venom was spreading in my body. I would take the burning over this any day.

I still love him though. How could I not? The minute I gave him my heart it was his to keep. Forever. I would never get it back. Even when he rip it apart and throw it back to me. It's still his. Now _and _forever. Because I love him. That love just doesn't disappear. It lasts for eternity. He may not feel the same way as I do, but it doesn't matter. My heart was already given to him. Whether he wanted it or not.

The pain was increasing, its getting harder to breath now. I clawed at the air, trying to find something to hold on. To help me breath. Suddenly something was wrapping itself round my leg. Tugging it. Pulling it. Trying to pull my under the nothingness. I was in no position to stop the unknown thing from pulling me under. Slowly, I became aware of that something were slipping out of my mind. With a start I realised what exactly that _something _is. _My memories. _Renee! I tried to picture my dear, sweet mother's face. _Nothing. _Charlie! _Blank. _Alice! _Blank._

_Edward!_

His angel face came into view. I smiled. At least I remembered him. However, soon his face started to fade away. I panicked. _Edward! _I wanted to call out. _Come back! Don't leave me! _Edward's face was blurry now, I almost couldn't see it.

_Edward! Don't leave me! _Who's Edward?_ He's my... my... _Yes? You're...?_ My... My what? _What was his name again?_ I- I can't remember... _What were we talking about again?_ I don't know..._

What _is _going on? Why am I talking to myself? Why am I _here?_Who am _I? _I felt something pull me down, trying to make me fall into the deep pit of nothingness. I struggled to stay upright when I felt something burning me. At first it started off as a tingling, however, it soon turned into torture. Slowly, fire spread around my body, making me scream. A silent scream. No sound would come out of my open lips. Soon my body was in fire, there was no strength left in me to fight that unknown force that was still pulling me. Suddenly, I don't _want _to fight. I just feel so tried. _So _tired... So I welcomed darkness with open arms.

* * *

_Any better? Please Review!_


	2. Chapter 1

_Earlier chapers are currently being edited. I'm trying my best to extend the amount but yet keeping the same context. I think I'm succeeding. Anyway, there may be a drastic change from one chapter's style to the next; for that I apologies. But please be patient as I'll be as quick as I can to edit the whole story into the same style._

* * *

Bella's POV

I watched the clouds above me, spinning slowly with the Earth. I'm currently lying in our garden staring up as the summer blue sky, the sun was shining through the clouds making sparkles dance across my skin.

I sighed.

I've always had a fascination with clouds, they looked so white and innocent as they move around the sky. They reminded me of myself; always existing, drifting though time. Like me, the clouds would always be there, never dying for they were needed for the water cycle, but they exist for no purpose other than to satisfy the human's need for water. I exist for what purpose? At least the clouds has a reason for living, a purpose to fulfil – I didn't. Apart from my family, I had nothing to live for.

Time had already stood still for me. Even as the rest of the world goes from day to night, my time will never continue. I was forever stuck as a teenager. Every time the Earth orbits around the sun once, each year that past, would never make a difference to my youth. In my future, all I can see was a never-lasting loop – a routine that would be performed over and over again without an end.

Of course I've always dreamed of a Prince Charming, coming to rescue me of my cycle of life, riding off to the sunset with a romantic kiss. What girl doesn't? Every single girl, deep down in their heart, no matter how much they deny it, wants a person who truly loves them and appreciates their bad habits; I'm no exception.

Problem was, every time I tried to put a face on my imaginary prince, I would feel sick and disgusted with the image. Don't even ask me why. It's like no matter which face I put on, which colour eyes they've got, which style of hair they have, it wasn't enough. Now, I'm not the type of person who thinks highly of themselves and look down on others, so I have absolutely no idea why I think they're not good enough...

Probably because of _him..._

'Bella?' An annoyed voice called from the house, 'Bella, stop lazying around and come inside right this instance. Everyone's waiting for you.' Due to my thoughts I've lost track of time. The sky was now darkened with only the moon as its light source. Little stars were twinkling in the sky, highlighting the beautiful moonlight.

I quickly stood up, brushing the little pieces of grass that got stuck on my jeans, and winced at the damp feeling of water left behind due to the rain. I rushed towards the house and into our living room where everyone was crowded around the table, looking at Jade who had a scowl on her face.

"Bella." Jade said flatly, I cringed in response, "I've told you that we had a family meeting to discuss the next location where we'd move to, but what did you do? You ignored me and was late to our meeting. Shows how much you listen, doesn't it?"

I suddenly felt a pang of humour and smiled. Here I thought _I _was the leader of our family! How amusing that I, the 'daughter' of the oh-so-great-leader, was being scolded at by an existent that I personally created. Being the leader, it should have been me who leads the others round but no_, _I'm the one who's being ordered round. Absolutely ridiculous.

"Do you want to tell me what's so amusing Bella?" Jade said in irritation, I shook my head, "Good. I don't have all day you know!"

Jade gave me one of her famous death glare, and I shivered. Her piercing eyes often makes the victim wish they were never been born so they didn't have to experience her gift. It's rare, but occasionally, I'm on the receiving end of it.

Callum smirked at me while Jess threw me a sympathetic glance. It always surprise me how Jess was polar opposite from her twin. Jess's smile rarely ever leave her, no matter the situation, and has everyone's best interest in mind while never failing to constantly remind me of the 'debt' she owes me.

Jade however, has a completely different personality from her sister. Her face, always a mask of detachment, and her voice often comes across as cold and emotionless. It's taken me decades to crack that mask of hers. She'd learned to smile and laugh, but it rarely ever happens. It's much easier to assassinate Aro than make Jade laugh – that's how hard it is. Despite her indifference, no matter how she acts or say, I know that Jade cares deeply and is very protective of us all. She just doesn't like to show it.

"Right, we've already lived in Dames Quarter for a long time now, and lots of people are starting to get suspicious of our youth." Jade declared, "So, like always, we should think of a place to move." She spread a map onto the table and pointed to a vacant spot that's free of red circles. "We haven't moved to that area yet – Forks. It's more than 2000 miles away from here and I'm certain that no-one would recognise us."

"Forks?" Callum chuckled, "That's so lame!" I rolled my eyes. Typical Callum, never one to be afraid of Jade's wrath.. There's a very thin line between being 'funny' and 'plain stupid'. If you ask me about Callum, I'd say that 99% of his jokes were just stupid and immature. How Jessica managed to put up with him was a mystery beyond my understating.

"So, as I was saying before being interrupted by a certain someone," Jade glared at Callum, giving him a dirty look, "We'll be moving to Forks, Washington. I've done a research on that place, and it seems perfect for our kind. Forks' a rainy, dull town; the sun hardly ever shines there. Plus, it has a small population, and there's the Olympic National Park which could help hide our location."

"We should be moving within next week, I'll sort out the files and the other unimportant stuff," She said, 'Now, pack your stuff and be ready to go soon. I've already brought a house, deep in the forest, using the money from this house that I've sold already. We can move into Forks at any time.'

* * *

I folded my clothes as neatly as I could and put it in my tiny suitcase. Everyone was in their room packing, except from Jade, and her mate, Brandon. They suit each other perfectly; both serious and protective of us. Jade was on the phone to Forks High School, registering us into their system, and Brandon was sorting out our travelling plans. He's already told us that we'd be able to drive there as well as how far Forks were. Brandon estimated that it'll take about 2 days to get there, depending on our driving skills and speed.

I thought back to Forks. A place where Jade described as 'gloomy' and 'dull', but to be honest, which town we had moved to wasn't? Our perfect, living place is somewhere where the sun doesn't shine much, a small population and a flawless camouflage, which the trees could provide, so we can keep out of site from prying eyes.

_Forks was a unique name for a town. It'__s a popular destination for sport fishers who fish for salmon __and rainbow trout in nearby rivers, _I mused, _It rains more than any other place in the United States of America. It's still beautiful though, its just too... green. Everywhere you look you could see a flash of green – an alien planet._

Then I stopped abruptly. My hands froze in mid-air, the shirt I was trying fold dropped gently onto the bed with a soft thud. I didn't pay it any attention though, my mind was preoccupied by something already.

I've just been letting my mind wander, not thinking about anything in particular, when I thought about Forks. The first few thoughts I had wasn't unusual,. In fact, it's very normal for me to think about the town we're moving to – it's the thoughts after that that worries me. I don't know _anything _about Forks apart from what Jade had informed us. It's practically a stranger to me, so how on earth did I know all that information? As if I had actually been there before?

* * *

Our last day at Washington High School was very... tiring, I suppose. Due to the fact that Dames Quarter has a population of 188, there's no need for a high school in such place, hence why we had to drive for about 10 minutes to get to the nearest high school – in a town called Princess Ann.

Washington High School was a fairly small one. Although I can't say that it was the best school we've been to, it's certainly not the worse. Although there were rooms for improvement, the teachers themselves, worked extremely hard to help the students. The only problem was that the school lacks public support and good basis of education.

The school's students were all very wary of us. Of course, it was a normal human reaction; careful to avoid us and stay out of our way. But even being guarded and suspicious, it didn't stop the younger students would usually just stay far away and admire us from afar. Or the older students from occasionally coming up to us.

Today's attention was even worse than usual. The news of our leaving didn't take long for the whole town to know, as usual, and everyone was whispering behind our back, pointing and starting unashamedly.

During the day, many students, who were brave enough came up to us, gave their sympathy about us moving again. Who am I to judge if they're being sincerely? According to them, the motive for moving this time being was because our only living relative was poorly and requested our return.

The teachers were all sad and disappointed about our departure. Our whole family were honour students, and naturally, with our photographic memories, we constantly received full marks. Even though the teachers also didn't interact with us, I know that they sing praises for us between the others, and have a high expectation for our family.

At the end of the day, I was already exhausted with all the undesired attentions I was given. A few students even have the nerves to ask about my contact details! Part of me felt a slight sympathy for them though, after all, they had to have worked up the courage to interact with me. But can't they see my impatience for the day to end?

The ride to Forks was refreshing. For once in a long time, I was freed from all the disturbance. Of course the sound of the cars occasionally rang in my sensitive ears, but apart from that, it was perfectly peaceful – no sound of Jessica's chatter, Callum's attempts at filling the silence, Brandon's and Jade's awkwardness.

It was just me.

Only the sound of my CD played smoothly, continuously throughout the 2 days. It was the only thing that kept me entertain. Most of the times, only Debussy's songs played. Clair de Lune is one of my favourites. Nowadays, most of the kids don't listen to classical any more, only interested in pop music. It's a shame, really, classical music has the ability to calm one down. Even where you're stressed, it can help you relax. In my opinion, it works better than any therapy.

I stopped for petrol once. I noticed the price going up again, not that it would cause a problem for us since Aro's paying for our expenses. You'd be surprise at how rich a vampire would be after existing for so long.

It was raining by the time we arrived in Forks. The grey, gloomy sky greeting me as I passed through the 'Welcome to Forks' sign. What a way to excite its visitors. After getting lost a few times – Jade's directions isn't exactly the best in the world – I finally found the house we're currently living in.

"Took you long enough." Callum remarked, he didn't seem surprise though. The others barely acknowledge me as I walked out of my car.

When I walked into the tall and elegant building, standing proudly in the middle of the forest, I was astonish by the fact that once again, Jessica had outdone herself. The house was warm and inviting, the hallway's painted with a powder blue colour with a coffee coloured carpet. A homely feeling emit from the house itself.

It was a sight to behold.

* * *

Jade, Bradon and Jessica were in the same car, with Callum driving. Daniel and I stuck together, chatting in our own little world. I can't help it, it was just so darn easy to be with Daniel, he understood me like no one else.

Jade had already enrolled us using Aro's name. This time, we would be known as Bella, Callum and Brandon Faraday whereas Jade, Jessica and Daniel would have Robb for their surname. Our surnames was always inspired by random objects or people. Usually, Callum and Jessica were the ones to pick our names out. Jessica being the creative one, and Callum who's always eager to help. Believe it or not, they make a great pair together when creating all kind of stuff.

I hated attentions, I blame it all on Italy. In the Volturi castle, everyone seems to always watch my every move, as if I'd suddenly go crazy – especially Aro. It made me feel like a circus animal, on display for all to watch. Needless to say, I was less that happy when, as we pulled into the school's parking lots, everyone turned to stare at us.

It got even worse when we stepped out of our cars. A stun silence passed through the crowd. Oh how I wish it'd continue like that! But it was just my luck when the whispering began. Some was still surprised at the extent of our amorous beauty, staring in wonder at the sight befallen upon them. Others were just glaring with jealousy. It was easy to spot those; practically all of them wore a mask of make-up and other cosmetics.

It had always disturbed me to see a face full of fake products. I don't mind the ones who's got some eye-liner or lip gloss on, it's just the humans who covered their face like a barbie doll. Perhaps it's because I, myself, has flawless beauty due to my nature, but I really don't see the point of hiding your face to the world. Eventually, someone, someday will unmask and reveal the true you. Since make-up's for attracting the opposite sex, I believe that one should love the other for them, not their false appearance. Would they be happy? Happy for someone to love themselves just because of their appearance? I imagine not.

The rest of the student's face was full of lust and wants; it disgusts me. How can they lust after someone they don't know of? Thankfully, in most cases, their survival instinct always warned them enough to maintain a reasonable distance between our two different species.

We walked through the parking lot, and opened the door to a small but brightly lit front office. The office was small; a little waiting area with padded folding chairs, orange-flecked commercial carpet. Notices and awards cluttering the walls and a big clock ticking loudly, too deafening for my sensitive ears. Plants grew everywhere in large plastic pots, and the room was cut in half by a long counter, cluttered with wire baskets full of papers and brightly coloured flyers taped to its front. There were three desks behind the counter, one of which was occupied by a middle age women with light brown hair and gentle, hazel eyes.

Something tugged my heart.

"How can I help you, darling?" The women looked up. I was slightly taken aback by her easy-going and friendly tone. Sure, most humans would act the same as her, but there was always some kind of negative feelings brewing underneath. Somehow though, the friendly personality suited the brown-haired women for her eyes shining with love and care.

"I'm Bella Faraday ma'am, this is Callum and Brandon." I gestured towards them, "They're my brothers."

"I'm Jade Robb and my that's my twin, Jessica, and our brother, Daniel." Jade charmed, "I believe our adoptive father, Aro, had already enrolled us into this school?"

A flash of awareness lit in her eyes.

"Would you please wait a moment?" She opened a drawer and began rummaging through until she found the ones she was looking for. A small smile spread across her face. "Here's your schedules, and a map of the school."

"Oh, and this slip. Don't forget, you have to get the teachers to sign it and bring it back at the end of the day."

She handed several sheets to each of us and wished us a happy time in Forks.

"She wasn't half bad." Callum grinned, "At least she didn't latch onto us." Even as he said it, I knew he doesn't mind all the attentions he received – boys never love to boast their egos and shows off.

Jessica was busy comparing our schedules. Apparently, what she discovered wasn't very pleasant. "They're so mean!" She frowned, whining as her little lips pursed, "I'm not in the same classes as any one of you, except Callum!"

"Bella and I are in the same class," Daniel smirked before a light punch to his head wiped his smile off.

"Don't forget me, you idiot." Brandon muttered, feeling both annoyed and amuse with Daniel.

In the end we parted in small groups, Callum with Jessica, and I was stuck with Daniel and Brandon. Poor Jade had to go off on her own, not that she minded all that much; our absence would only cause more attentions to be directed towards her.

By the time lunch came around, I was already switched to auto-pilot. Whenever someone was brave enough to greet me, I smile back. Whenever I get called in class, I pull out an answer that was whispered in the class. You get the picture. None of teachers was cruel enough to make us introduce ourselves, thank God for that; I don't need to draw more attentions to me.

The reading list that the teacher gave me was all familiar, none of them I haven't already read. It was just so easy reading a book. With our kind's speed, it won't take us any more than two hours to finish a book.

The life we lead, or lack of, is considerably arid. Our boundless amount of time could be considered either a sin, or a blessing. To those who are mated is indifferent to our life. All they needed were their mates, they don't care about anything else. The others however, was a whole different matter. We spent decades walking amongst the earth in an attempt to chance upon our fated one. It's not unusually for one to be single; after all, it's only a one in a God-knows-how-many chance.

As I walked to the cafeteria, flanked by Daniel and Brandon, I can't help but notice the hushed silence that has suddenly appeared. I sighed. Just a second ago, I wished that they would stop talking about us like some kind of animals, but yet when they actually halted, the awkward silence began to creep me out.

'That's them over there.' I heard someone whispered. I lowered my eyes to the ground. They probably but thought that they could go unheard of but for God's sake! They don't have to talk about me like a freaking _toy. _It makes me uncomfortable; like I'm being judged simply by my appearance.

Daniel's reaction was totally opposite to mines. He looked towards the boys – who was pretty cute for humans, but no-where near a vampire's beauty – and narrowed his eyes. One of the boy, who I presumed was the one whispering, flinched and looked away awkwardly, his heartbeat racing as he shuddered in fear.

The other one flushed deep red and whispered an apology, blinking quickly as he looked at his so-called friend for support. It was no use. Of course. Humans are easily frightened creatures who would escape in any moment of danger/ Their self-preservation are so abundant that they would flee without their companion if they had to, with only a wish to preserve their fragile life.

_Such selfish creatures. _I thought sadly, I might had been a human once upon a time, but the memories had forever faded, leaving me to view humans in a negative light. I always thought that one shouldn't criticise another unless they can achieve or feel what the other's gone through. However, I'm willing to make an exception for this case because I was never human, never had the thoughts of a human being, and never will be. Therefore, I'm not criticizing, I was merely stating a fact, and observation even.

By the time we arrived to the cafeteria, all conversation ceased to exist amongst the humans. They were holding their breath as if anticipating something exciting to occur. I suppose it's normal for this small town though; after all they don't receive many new resident in a gloomy, grey town such as this.

Jessica waved us over.

She was sitting in the corner of the cafeteria, with a tray of food on the table, Callum sat beside her with his head on her delicate shoulder. I never understood the bonds of mates, even though I'm surrounded by them. I just can't understand their need to constantly be with them. If they knows that the other loves them then... shouldn't they be reassured that, eventually, they're going to have them in their arms again?

I can't imagine why, for whatever reasons, Jessica or Jade would get anxious and worried whenever they're separated with their partner for a long period. We're practically indestructible, so why in heaven's name are they so solicitous? For the exception of our own kind, it's almost impossible to be annihilated. P lus our kind rarely interact with others so it's quite hard to run into danger.

I suppose I can never share the same outlooks as Jess and Jade unless I, myself, were mated too.

I walked towards the table occupied by my sister as promptly as I could. Thanks to the 'blessing' of my gift, I wasn't nearly as agile as I was supposed to be. Of course, I'm quicker than most mortals – it's a quality I ought to receive in order to be a predator of the man-kinds. But yet, I'm not as swift as my fellow vampires. Judging by strength and speed, I was stronger than humans, but weaker than vampires...

Some would say I'm special. In a good way or bad way though? Or possibly, for lack of words, I'm just a 'weirdo' – always the odd one out. I constantly feel like I don't belong here, like I was born in the wrong era. Even Daniel, who understand me the most, were on a different wavelength than me. I often felt like I was supposed to be somewhere else, doing something entire different, living a different life.

Soon after, Jade stalked in, her grip on her bag was strong. I knew even from a distance that if her hold get any tighter, there's no doubt the handle would crumble into pieces. Jade's brows was furrowed into a frown, a look of aversion was carved into her face. Her handbag slammed against the table, startling the humans who sat closely to us even though their eyes had been on us ever since we came in.

Jade sat down with a huff and her arms crossed as she leaned against Brandon for comfort. He gently rubbed her shoulders in a hopeless attempt to calm her. I stared at her in amusement and confusion while Jade threw a disgusted look towards my meal – I briefly wondered what caused her to be so annoyed.

"They won't leave me alone." She explained with a scowl, referring to the males. "They kept _staring_ at me like I'm some God damn experiment!"

Despite being fond of attentions, every now and then Jade gets irritated when it becomes too much. She was used to the humans turning away when she wants them to, staring when she doesn't mind. It seems to me that today their curiosity surpassed their self-preservation. Such foolish creatures.

Can't they sense that we could readily kill them if we desire to?

* * *

_Please remember to review because I really don't know what you think of this story! _


	3. Chapter 2

Hey Guys, thanks to 'ikeybabyblues' for reviewing and support me, thanks so much.

_And also __Special_ _Thanks to_: 'the evil little pixie'

'louisclark'

'Umbra8191' &

'Twilightgurl1917'

'Hearts of Pyjamas Ash x'

_I am absolutely honoured to be on your Favourite Story list, you have no idea how much it means to me! Thanks so much._

_And as _'the evil little pixie' _has asked me to do Different POV, and here it is! Thanks Again to those who review!_

* * *

Italic: Thought/ Emphasis

* * *

**Edward's POV**

_It's been 100 years since I left my angel. Well, I suppose she's not mines any more, she most likely married and have a child and live a happy, human life. I know I have no right to be jealous, but I still love her! No matter what I said that day in the wood! I always have love her and always will! But I suppose its too late now, she wouldn't be in this world any more. I prayed that my angel got what she deserved, in heaven. _

'Edward, its time to move! Come down here!' Alice shouted.

_It had became a routine. Go to school, finish school, hunt and locking myself in the room (not that it will stop them from entering). I know that I'm not the only one in my family that is missing Bella, and I know that they're worrying about me so I made an effort to go to school. But I could tell they saw right through me._

I walked down slowly and prepared myself to look at my family's face. They all looked at me with sympathy, sadness and longing. All my fault. If it hadn't been for me then they wouldn't be like that. But then again, there was no helping it. I could tell that Jasper was trying to help even though I haven't read his thought, I never did after I left Bella and I wouldn't start now, I could also tell that it wasn't working, maybe because Jasper felt the same as all of us.

Alice looked at me, 'We need to move Edward, there's only one place that we hadn't been to in the last 100 years..'

I froze, no its not possible, they couldn't be talking about going back to _that_ place, the place that I left her.

'Edward, please. That's the only place we could move to without suspicious !' Alice pleaded after seeing me froze.

I forced myself to relax, they had been worried about me enough already. I gave a nod and walked back to my room to suffer in my misery again...

**Alice's POV**

And so we watched him go. I know we all suffered from leaving Bella but Edward suffer the most. At least we have a mate to keep us, not happy but alright, but Edward? Poor Edward, we haven't been the same since we left! Nobody is the same, Emmett isn't really as playful as before, and even me, the hyper one's not so jumpy and hyper any more!

Edward had forbidden me to watch for Bella's future any more so I didn't...much. I've only looked into her future 20 years after we left, but, I haven't seen anything! I know Edward don't read mind any more and I haven't told him cause...he don't need one more excuse to go the Volturi. Oh Bella, I miss you so. We all do.

* * *

_How is that? Is it okay for you guys? I know I haven't put on the names of the town that the Cullen's are going to move to. But I know you guys are intelligent so you could work it out right?_

_And like I said Review please! And like _'the evil little pixie'_, you can request something 4 me to write/put on the story and I'll try my best! And if I can't...then I am deeply sorry!_

_Thanks for reading this! Au Revoir!xx_


	4. Chapter 3

_As you can see from the last chapter, I absolutely _suck _at writing descriptions so I'll just let your imagination run wild. Once again, thanks to those who added this story to story alert, favourite story, __reviewed and add me to your favourite author list! _=D

_Italic- Thoughts/ Explanation/ Emphasis/ Flashback _

Normal- Speech/ What's happening/ Emphasis

* * *

**Edward's POV**

_Forks. Why Forks? Out of all the places we need to move to Forks. The place where everything started and ended. I never wanted it to end, but she deserved better than me. I was a monster, where as she was an innocent and sweet angel. She was the best thing that had happened to me since I was changed. Before Bella came into my 'life', if that's what you call it, I have never thought of having a mate, I thought I didn't need one. _

_Boy, did I thought wrong. Within months, she was already the centre of my universe, the reason to live. She was my light that guides me through the darkness. She showed me what love is, and just how nice it makes me feel. I would've found some way to give the entire universe for her if she wanted it. I almost felt like I was a human when she was around. But when I left, I died inside, when she begged me to stop, my heart shattered into millions of tiny pieces. And when she cried, I want to run back to her, hold her, kiss her and tell her that everything is alright. But I couldn't, I can't be selfish to risk her being in danger, just for my own happiness. I can't have that, she was always so selfless, and now its my turn. I ran until I was in Alaska, where my family was staying with the Denali's Coven who is a vegetarian like us . _

_Tanya, the leader of the Denali's coven who was always interested in me didn't even bothered to flirt with me. I knew she could see that I was dying inside, and also knew that she would not be the one to hold my heart since it has already been captured by Bella, even if she didn't know it. We also saw Laurent, turned out he became Irina's mate. We spent weeks there until we moved to France, where I started to go to school. But even though the kids found me attractive and single, they didn't dare to go near me or ask me out, I guess its because they could see the emptiness in my eyes and was slightly scared because of it. Not that I care._

We finally arrived to Forks, and with our speed, we were at the house in less than a minute. I ran up the stairs to my old room and locked the door, like the routine I've done every time we moved....

* * *

_Yeah, yeah, I know its short, that's why I'll start to update after 3+ reviews. I don't know if you're still with me so please continues to review! But I'm wondering, am I going too fast and skipping ahead? And also, Edward in this story isn't exactly doing to be nice and gentlemen cause I'm not born in his time so I can't exactly go and think like him can I? _

_Oh yeah. And I need help. What will Edward's reaction be when he see Bella. Bella had changed so he might not reconise her remember. So what do you want? _

_A) To not recognise her at _first _when he first saw her, but will after they introduced._

_B) To recognise her at first glance and froze along with the rest of her family._

_Or C) To run to her and demand to know how she's changed. _

_What do you want? Review!_


	5. Chapter 4

_Hiya everyone, its been about 2 weeks since I updated but I promise this chapter is a LOT longer than the others! After all it's nearly over 2000 words! Since a couple of people said that my story was too short! And I won't take all the credits myself since 'Cullen4eva' helped me a lot in this chapter! So thanks her too! _

_Secondly, I'm sorry to disapoint those who wants to read 'Edward finally saw Bella' chapter but me and my 'partner' decided that you need to know how the Cullens cope first!_

_And lastly before this chapter begins, Thanks for all your reviews! This story officially has 50 reviews! Thanks a lot! You have really encouraged me! Also thanks for all the story alert, fav story, fav author and author alert and even for reading this story! I really appreciate it!_

_And so it begins:_

* * *

Carlisle's POV

I sighed as I drove back home from my 'first day' of work. It's not that I don't want to go back to Esme, no it's far from that, it's just tht our family doesn't feel like a ..._family _now. Ever since we left Bella and Forks, our family's members and bonds has never been quite the same, _especially _Edward. At least Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett make an effort to talk to each other, but Edward doesn't even bother, he just sits in his room all day and only comes out to hunt or go to school. Whenever we tried to talk to him, he would either move his head or answer with one or two words. I could see our family falling apart, even with Esme _trying_ to bond us back together, our family was already too far separated.

* * *

Rosalie's POV

Okay, I'm just going to come out and say it. I missed her, a lot. I have to admit that I was pretty jealous of her when Edward first introduced her to us as his _girlfriend_, she had all the things that I wish I could have. Having children is my biggest wish and dream, and to be honest, I would chose them over Emmett any day, that's how much children mean to me, but that doesn't mean that I don't love Emmett though, because God knows how much I do.

But she, she was willing to throw away all that _just _to be a monster that's damned for eternally. At the time I didn't think 'outside the box', I only thought of myself, I only thought of what I wanted... I was selfish. There, I admitted it; I was being so damn selfish that I didn't see that she would have _sacrificed _everything to be with Edward instead of throwing it way (like I thought).

I couldn't see that she was so selfless that she put other people's life before her own, like the time with James. I couldn't see that she loved Edward so much that she was willing to throw away everything, including her family, just to be with Edward. I couldn't see that she had brightened up this family, bringing joy to them for the first time in century. I couldn't see that until now, until it was to late.

I wonder, I sometimes find myself wondering, what would happen if I could see what she had done before? What would have happen if I was nice to her? What would have happend if I had accepted her into the family, like the others? What would the outcome be if I had really accepted her? What would have happened if I hadn't offered to kill her? What would have happened if I hadn't fully supported Edward in leaving? Would the outcome be the same?

I highly doubt it, I hate to say it but I'm practically the reason we moved. If I hadn't reminded Edward of all the things that we could have done to hurt her, we might still be in Forks, living happily there. I still remember the day, which changed our family, clear as crystal.

_Flashback_

_Edward came through the door looking miserable and sad; I couldn't help but feel a little smug. I told them that something like this would happen, but no, they wouldn't listen to me, instead they were all like 'Edward's finally found a mate, of course we should stay', 'Don't be so selfish Rosalie, think about your brother for once!' and things like that. _

_Ha, think about my_ brother's _feeling, look at him now! If we would've just left Forks then his so-called feelings toward that filthy _human _wouldn't have turned so deep. Then none of this would've happened._

_'Rosalie, please' Edward groaned, 'I've had enough for one day, will you keep your thoughts to yourself!'_

_Ha, as if I could keep them to myself, he's the mind reader. What part of a mind reading does he not understand?_

_'Whatever' I smirked, soon we'll leave this town, and everything will be better, we wouldn't attract the volturi's attention for death, you will all see that I was right all along, that pathetic "_Bella Swan" _was a bad idea._

_'Everybody in the meeting room please' He said ignoring my thoughts all together. His voice was full of sorrow._

_Soon, everyone was in the 'meeting room', otherwise known as the dining room,I could see that they were all anxious and sad for what reason I couldn't imagine. Jasper was a whole different story though. His face was full of guilt and his eyes was telling that he was beating himself up inside. The room turned eerie silence as no one dared to speak up, even Carlisle. It turns out to be Esme was the one who broke the awkward silence._

_'Is Bella alright Edward? She's not hurt or anything is she?' Esme's motherly voice asked. Her voice was full of sadness that echoed in her face._

_'She's fine Esme, or so she says' Edward reply flatly, his eyes showed no emotions. Another round of silence came back. _

_'I'm very sorry Edward, I hope Bella's okay' Jasper spoke up. I snorted, I couldn't help it, **Bella's **health doesn't concern me in a bit. In fact, if she has broken a bone or two, I could care less about it. Everybody turned to me then, after my little 'outburst'._

_'What?' I asked innocently. Right now, they were all glaring at me, all except Emmett, Carlisle and Esme. Emmett was just staring sadly at me, his eyes losing the playfulness for once. Carlisle just stood there and Esme was shooking her head in disappointment. For a fraction of a second there, I felt a pang of guilt, but I locked it away, not wanting to feel the negative feeling. _

_'So what are we going to do now?' I asked the questions that was in everybody's head. Actually, I don't really care about the answers because neither way, we are moving, whether they like it or not. _

_'Of course we're sta-' Alice started but was cut off by Edward._

_'We're moving, end of' He said, but his eyes was still wavering._

_'I agree, every minute we stayed with her, we'll put her into more danger.' I smiled in victory knowing that that's what will make Edward make his decision, Bella's safety. 'We might even attract the Volturi into killing or turning her!' _

_The others could see that Edward had made up his mind after hearing my speech, but they still argue hoping to change his dection ._

_'You can't do that Edward!'_

_'Don't you dare leave, you'll break her poor heart!'_

_'Edward son, please think this through.'_

_'You can't take her away from me Edward!' _

_'I am sorry Edward but please consider this...'_

_Everybody started talking at once that it was hard to hear what everybody was saying, even with vampire's hearing._

_'Alright,' Edward shouted 'We _are _moving and that's that. We _cannot _stay here any longer, we had already dragged her into danger enough time already.' Edward's tone of voice clearly stated that he had made up his mind and nothing could change it. _

_The dining room was so silent that you could hear a pin drop. Edward started walking towards the door when Jasper spoke._

_'I _am _sorry Edward.' His voice was soft and full of self-loathing. Edward stopped but didn't turn around and he only nodded his head before continuing his way. I smirked, finally we are moving out of this town and away from the trouble maker!_

_End of Flashback_

I now see how truly wrong I was! Everything is much worse without Bella, she wasn't the trouble maker! She bonded our family together! But now that she's gone, our family's falling apart and there's nothing I could do to change it!

* * *

Emmett's (POV)

I miss Bella, but who doesn't. I think even my beautiful Rose misses Bella. She was always the clumsy little sister I had wanted, I often remembered some of the times she would just trip over air. Or when she would get bright red because I joked about her and Edwards love life. But now I can't even joke or smile, everything's not the same without Bella.

* * *

Jaspers (POV)

The agony and the sadness. That was all I felt when I was at home, if you could even call it a home. Right now I was on an extended hunting trip because I needed sometime alone. I need time to clear my head and brace myself for the torrent of emotions. The worst was Edward, he rarely has emotions because he is like an empty shell, without any feelings, but when I do get some feelings from him its awful. Pure agony. Its usually hatred for himself or just plain sadness. I try my best to sent out wave of happiness to everyone but its just not possible. Part of the reason that its not possible is because I feel the same way myself. Self-loathing, weakness and sadness. True, I didn't get to close to Bella because of her blood but I could see the others, except Rosalie, their 'cold' heart slowly melted in her innocent face and I, in return, did the same too.

When I got back from my hunt, the emotions that hits me was overwhelming. I had to use every muscle in my body to remain standing rather than falling to the ground, clutching my head in pain. I remember the first time that the emotions hit me, I actually _did _fall to the ground in pain, but now I have too much 'practise' to do that. Alice was the only thing that kept sane and not running away from the house right now, and I really needed to hold her to calm myself down, so I went looking for round the house.

* * *

_Esme's (POV)_

I miss my daughter! I miss Bella! Bella, the human who changed our whole family. The girl who tightened our bonds, making it unbreakable. The girl who I thought of as my own child that I had lost. But now? Now that she's gone our family's bond was no more. I had to pratically _persuade _myself to clean our beloved house. I know I need to, as a mother I need to help the kids get stronger, overcome this 'event', but I just can't. I have no willpower. Not when I'm feeling the same as them.

* * *

_Okayyyyy, So wht do u think? Good? Bad? Please review coz I don't know wht you think!_

_I'm only going to start updating after 10+ reviews. No less. =)_

_Oh yeah, and one last thing, I'm going to chage my chapters name so if you got any idea, please inform me (Otherwise know as reviewing!) =D_

_Guys, it really doesn't take too long to reviews. Maybe just a minute or two so PLEASE!_


	6. Chapter 5

_Hiya everyone! I'm back again! I would update earlier than a month but last chapter I said I wasn't going to update until there were 10+ reviews and there was only 9 so I took my sweet time updating. Sorry to those who looked forward to this but if you want me to update faster then please review! It wouldn't take you more than a minute!_

_Also thanks to those who reviewed, put me on story alert, favourite story & favourite author! Thanks soooo much! And also, many thanks to 'cullen4eva' for editing this for me! _

_Disclaimer: I do not own twilight. Well duh! _

_Now on with the story:_

_

* * *

_Jasper's POV

As we were driving to school, I shot a glance at Alice again. I was worried about her, ever since yesterday she had been feeling uneasy and I could feel wave of fear and curiosity coming from her. But every time I asked her about it, she would deny it and change the subject. I could see that she was trying to act normal (Which is quite hard, since after Bella left we had been anything _but _normal) but I'm her mate, I could see right through her not to mention my 'gift'. I could see it in her eyes that she was worried, and now the wave of fear had been getting stronger and stronger every seconds we were driving. I was tempted to asked her about it again, but in the end I didn't. I knew that she would tell me if its important and would involve the whole family, so in the mean time, I let it go.

* * *

Edward's POV

I stared blankly out the window as my car flew by, we were in this town again. The town where I left my precious Bella, the town where I had left my heart behind. It has been 100 years, normal humans shouldn't be able to live this long, so Bella should be in... heaven where she belongs. But then again, Bella was never normal... So she could still be alive... _right? _No, no, no, I can't allow myself to hope. I shouldn't hope, and even if she is still alive (Which is nearly impossible since she would now be 118 if she's still alive), what am I going to say to her when I see her?

'Good afternoon Bella, remember me? I'm Edward, your boyfriend, well ex-boyfriend, that ran away because of what he is. And oh yeah, he broke your heart along the way as well' Yeah, of course I'm going to say that. Wait, wait a minute... Why am I planning this meeting anyway? I've never done this before, only moping around in the car, but never this. Never planning a _meeting _to her...

I didn't realize we are already at school because of my little 'daydream'. I looked up and saw all the others outside of the car and... frozen? Why would they be frozen? I don't get it, its only a school... Wait, could they be frozen because they've seen Bella_? _No, not possible. I shook my head to rid of those ridiculous thoughts and stepped out of the car.

...And that's when I smelled it. Scents . Not just any scent. _Vampires' _scent. 6 different types of scent to be exact. One of the scent was familiar, but I couldn't really place why. Normally I would feel threatened when we meet new vampires, but, this time, I felt somehow.. at peace. Why though, I'm not sure. Its just this feeling at the bottom of my dead heart. I looked towards the rest of my family, they were all surprise and cautious. Then I looked towards my favourite sister, Alice, she should have seen this coming and warn us... but now that I think about it Alice was acting strange all day but she wouldn't tell Jasper so I just ignored her. Alice felt my gaze on her and turned towards me. When she met my eyes she looked even more surprise... I have to admit, I was too. This was probably the first time that I showed feelings (Aside from negative feelings) toward my family.

Then I heard a car coming towards the parking lot, which wasn't strange since it is parking area, but when it drove past us I immediately knew that vampires were inside the car due to my sensitive vampire sense of smell. The car parked two spaces along from us and the doors opened revealing 6 stunning vampires stepping out of the car. The one that _was _in the driver seat was a male with dark brown hair, beside him was a beautiful girl with straight blond hair and light brown highlights, the two colours blending perfectly together. The one that was sitting behind the driver was a girl with wavy blond hair, sitting on a blond male's lap. Beside them was a blond boy and a wavy brown haired girl. For some reason the brown haired girl reminded me of someone, but I couldn't place who it was since I couldn't see her face properly. (AN. This was before they came out of the car and bella's back still faced towards them) The wind started blowing our scent towards them. I watched carefully to see they're faces slowly turning into one of surprise, but, for some reason , they weren't scared, not at all, usually when you meet another one of our kind (especially a 'coven' this big) you'll be weary if they meant you harm or not... But this coven's different for some reason, unless they were suicidal, though I notice that. I don't know why I was paying attention to this, I was surprise at myself, I could see that even Jasper was, I know he was surprise that I could actually still _feel _emotions other than negatives.

I watched as the other coven all turned toward the brunette, it appears that they were asking a question of some sort. I was tempted, more than I should, to read their minds, but I decided against it. I stopped reading minds decades ago, what's the point in starting now? Or most importantly why should I start now just because of this new coven of vampires? I turned my attention towards the brunette again, I stared at her curiously, now that I'm concentrating on her properly, she really does remind me of _her_. Could she really be...No, its not possible, even if by some miracle she's alive, she wouldn't be this young. She should be 118 by now so she couldn't have come here, much less to high school. Maybe she's her grand-daughter. That made my heart ache. She had moved on, that's what I want for her right? Then why is there this pain in my dead heart, why do I feel like my world's falling down? I watched as she shook her head, I was tempted, once again, to read her thoughts, to find out who she is and why she reminded of _that person _so much. I could feel my family tensing, I could almost _hear _their thoughts wondering if they meant any harm.

But all those thoughts vanished as the familiar brown haired girl turned round. I soon found myself staring into a pair of curious golden eyes, my family all gasped but I was frozen to the ground. Words could not explain what I'm feeling and thinking, even _I _don't know, all words escaped me as I saw the person I was missing for a century, she's here, _Bella's _here. I wanted to do many things. I wanted to run to her and demand to know how she was changed. I wanted to run to her and hug her to death, (Technically she's already dead but you know what I mean). I wanted press my cold lips against hers, to assure that she's real and not just a cruel dream of mines. But I can't move, those beautiful golden eyes of hers made me froze, I don't know what I expected. Maybe I expected her to shout at me, scream at me, hit me, punch me, or maybe, just maybe, forgive me for breaking her heart. But I certainly, most definitely, didn't expect _this_. Her sweet eyes that I always use to read her and understand her, was now filled with confusion and curiosity, not a hint of anger in her eyes.

Bella started walking towards my family and I, we probably look like an idiot, standing there with our mouth hanging open but we couldn't help it. We couldn't act normally when the person that's suppose to be dead is walking towards you, not looking a day older than when we left. As Bella got closer towards us her coven began to follow her the blond hair girl, that has enough beauty to match Rosalie, her eyes was full of wary and protectiveness, something you'd see in a coven's leader but surprisingly, from the way we look at it, the leader wasn't the Blond girl, it was Bella. Bella walked closer towards us, her footstep was light and carefree, to think that this was the Bella that always trips on flat surface would be nearly impossible to believe now if you haven't seen her clumsy way first hand. Our family was silent as Bella and her coven got closer and closer. I peeked at my family from the corner of my eyes, they were all frozen and looked Bella in disbelief. Alice looked happy whereas Jasper looked confused and sad. Emmett just looked dumb folded whereas Rosalie looked sorry. My feelings was overwhelming and confusing. I was sad that she was changed into the creature that I hate, but at the same time I was happy that I got to see her again. Also, I was angry at whoever changed her, but also thankful because that person gave me a second chance.

Finally Bella and her coven stopped in front of us, but the silence continued, no-one in my family was willing to break it, no doubt scared that they would, like me, return to the cruel reality. The silence was starting to turn awkward and I was praying that somebody would speak up soon. Didn't we all long for this moment to arrive? Didn't we all wish that we could see Bella again? Then why are we wasting our time with her right now? Though I'm in no place to talk since I'm a coward as well. Bella's stance was a casual one though with a hint of protectiveness, I almost laugh at that, the Bella that I used to protect was now protecting other people, vampires to be exact. Then a sweet voice cut through the tension like knife, her voice sounded like an angel, carrying a wave of curiosity and confusion as well as authority.

'Hello I'm Bella and this is my family,' I was beyond confuse, why did she introduce herself when we already know her? I could see the rest of my family was as well, though Emmett looks like he was trying to stop himself from hugging Bella. Then she said one thing that I'd never expect to hear, three words that changed my life forever.

'Who are you?'

* * *

_I guess I should have told you, this was the Cullens POV from seeing Bella again. Not exactly a 'meeting' chapter, maybe next chapter though..._

_And please, to those people who told me to make my writing longer, I had. I even doubled the amount that I usually wrote! So please review and don't let my, as well as Alex, effort go to waste!_

_The faster I update depends on the amount of reviews I get. The target is 10+ so post in a little comment to encourage me to write quicker! It'll only worth less than a minute so pleaseeeeeeeeee! _

_Oh yeah, one last thing, do you guys want Jacob to be in the story? He won't be imprinting though mind you if I really put him in the story so yeahh... _

_Again, Review! _

_Till next time!_


	7. Chapter 6

_I'm back guys! I went to the hospital on Friday and it turned out I got this thing called Bells Palsey =( Apparently 80% would get better so yeah... I hope that '80' included me too. I also decided that I would reply your reviews, if necessary, on here =)_

_dicton777_

What to say, what to say. I am honored to recieve that much support/reviews from you!

_A-Slytherin-Vampires-assistant_

Yep, read Bree Tanner yesterday it was so sad! I wish Bree & Diego would be together more though... =(

_abaker9_

Sorry! I didn't even know I left it at a cliffy, Lol =)

_ireadthetwilightsaga & twilightlover112_

Sorry for worrying you guys! Your words really touched me! Part of the reason I updated right now is coz of yous so =) Continue reviewing!

_But overall thanks to everyone who reviewed, put me on story alert, favourite story & favourite author! Its really an honour =) Also, don't forget 'Cullen4eva' aka Alex! Your awesome btw! _

_So on with the story! _

* * *

Edward's POV

I felt my eyes widen in astonishment. Seeing her alive and healthy as a vampire was one thing. But seeing her alive and healthy as a vampire who didn't know who we were was something else entirely. I didn't know what to do. What _do _you do when the love of your life forgets about you? Should I tell her what happened between us? Or should I just start a new beginning with her? On the bright side, if I told Bella that I left her she'll probably forgive me, being the selfless person that she is, and pick up from where we left off! But on the other side, if I told Bella, she'd probably be angry at me and order me to stay away from her... and I can't do that! I've already been without her for a century, I can't bear to be away from her! There's another option though... if I don't tell her then I could start a new beginning with her!

There was another round of awkward silence, everyone in my family seemed like they didn't know what to say. Everyone in my family was staring at Bella in shock, even Rosalie, Bella fidget a bit, no doubt embarrass by the amount of attention she was receiving. Surprisingly, it was Alice who recovered from the shock first, I would have thought that Alice would have took _this _the worst, apart from me of course, so it was very surprising that it was her who spoke.

'Hiya Bella, nice to 'meet' you. I'm Alice Cullen and this is my family.' Her tone was polite and kind and her face was perfectly masked into one of interest. But I knew better. I could hear hurt and confusion as well as sadness underneath the act that she had put up. I could see though her mask because she's my my sister. I could tell Jasper saw through her act as well since he reached out and hold my sister's hand, pulling her closer to him.

It was at that moment that I felt a pang of jealousy, would I ever get to hold Bella again? Not as a friend but a lover? I do wish for it to happen, but I wouldn't hope. I _couldn't_ hope. A creature like me didn't deserve to have a mate. Not to mention a pure and selfless angel like Bella. I didn't do anything to deserve her love, I left her when I promised her that I'd stay with her, if its the best for her... Now look at Bella, she's got turned and I wasn't with her... Its best that I stay away from her isn't it? For the best, for her, she deserve to have someone better than me, I owe it to her.

Then the bell went, startling all of us, we all turned toward the school, students was rushing to get into class in time while others just stared curiously at us. Bella turned to look at us, a small, polite smile on her face.

'I guess we'd better be going then, maybe we should meet up some time later?' Alice's face brightened and she immediately replied, she was so happy she'd get to spent more time with Bella that she forgot the fact that Bella can't remember her. Bless her.

'Of course! At round 6? After school? At our house? Do you know where it is? Do you want direction?' Alice asked, even Jasper can't calm her down right now.

A laugh broke out of Bella as she looked at Alice in amusement. Even her family smiled at Alice's innocent questions.

'Yeah, 6 would be alright. Right?' Bella turned to look at the rest of her family which I didn't find surprising. Course she would ask they're opinion even if she was the leader (Or so it looks like) and can decide herself. Her family's all nodded except the one with blond hair- and brown highlights- was eyeing me suspiciously, glaring at me even.

'Okay, 6 that is' Bella's angelic voice interrupted my thoughts, 'And yes I know where your house is so I don't need directions, thanks though.' She smiled brightly, and for a second, I felt all my worries slipped away. All too soon she mentioned that we're late for class and that we should go to the office to 'sign in'. I held back a sigh as I unwillingly took one step after the other, walking away from Bella... again.

We all walked in silence, too deep in our thoughts to speak, I'm almost positive that they're all wondering how Bella's alive and why she forgot _us_. To be honest, I was too, but I was also wondering about what we should do. Tell her about her past? Or just create new memories. I'm not sure, I'll just let Carlisle handle this I thought to myself, _he's the leader after all. _I kept repeating it to myself though I know that's not the real reason. I'm letting Carlisle decide this so that whatever happens, it wouldn't be my decision, and if it goes bad then... its not my fault and I could blame them. I know I was being selfish but I can't help it, it seems that whenever a situation involves Bella, I can't help but have selfish thoughts.

We registered in the office and each went off separate ways to our class. I was on my own again, as usual. Usually, I just ignore them, I always felt that I don't deserve to be happy, but now, for some reason, I felt jealous of them. Whether if its because of seeing Bella again I'm not certain. But watching the others pair off with their mates made me feel lonely. I can't help but think that Bella and I could have been that way too, but I've ruined it a century ago, she'd never forgive me if she knew.

In History

I was ten minutes late by the time I got there, I stood outside the closed door, mentally preparing for the ogling from the girls and glares from the boys. I chuckled humourlessly to myself, after I left Bella I didn't have a care in the world, I just barge into classes without caring for what others think. But now, here I am, hesitating, my family was all right, Bella changed me in every way, and for that, I didn't deserve to have her.

I raise my hand slowly to knock on the old, wooden door. Due to my vampire's hearing, I could hear an annoyed voice, from a man, telling me to 'come in'. Judging by the noise coming out from the room, he was losing control of the class. Before I opened the door, I looked down briefly at my timetable and saw that he's called Mr. Kidd. Hesitantly, I opened the door and walked 'slowly' to Mr Kidd's desk.

'Good afternoon Mr. Kidd,' I greeted politely 'Sorry I'm late, I'm Edward Cullen, I'm new here so I got a bit lost.' I lied smoothly, putting a small, apologetic smile on my face. He narrowed his eyes suspiciously trying to figure out if I was lying. I heard the girls giggling and chatting about how 'hot' I am, I held back a grimace, it hasn't been like that since I left Bella, yes, course that girl would say that I'm good-looking but they would always add a 'scary' at the end. They had always stayed away from me, I wondered what has changed.

'Alright, you can sit beside..' He looked round the class searching for a space 'Megan.' Pointing at a girl at the last row, I groaned quietly, I have to sit beside a girl for a year, _please don't let 'Megan' be like the gossipy girls, _I wished...to God. If there was even one. I walked down slowly, at a human pace, towards my new seats, staring at no one particularly, out of the corner of my eyes though, I could see girls batting their eyelashes at me and giggling insanely.

After Mr. Kidd had asked the class to settle down he began continuing what he was doing, a lot of girls was still staring at me, blowing kisses even. I shuddered, it was hardly noticeable, except of course, that Emmett chose that moment to walk by the classroom, trying, unsuccessfully, to keep his laughter in. I narrowed my eyes at him, wondering why he got out of the class. Not a second later, he burst out laughing, a loud booming laugh echoed though the hallway. Quickly, I glanced at the teacher, he was looking at where Emmett is standing, or rather where he was standing since he had already took off.

Lunch

After God knows how many dates I was asked out, Lunch has finally arrived. I could already smell the disgusting human food, I wondered how humans could eat it, but then again they would think our diet is disgusting as well if they ever knew. I was one of the first here so I quickly got my 'lunch' and sat at a table, waiting for my family to come in. For the thousandth time that day, I thought my thoughts wondering back to Bella. What has she done for the past hundred years? How is she? But most importantly, _does she have a mate? _Just that thought alone was enough to make me feel a pang in my heart, I know its not my place to wonder about it but I love her, even if she doesn't. At least not any more...

The sound of trays being placed angrily on the table pulled me out of my thoughts. I looked up at the rest of my family, glaring at me, all except Rosalie and Jasper who looked guilty. They all sat down, still not saying a word, still glaring at me. After a while I got fed up with their glares and silence so I spoke up.

'Okay, what's wrong now?' I asked, frustratedly.

'I told you we shouldn't leave, and what did you say?' Alice's eyes were blazing with fire ' _We __can't_ _stay here any longer, we had already dragged her into danger enough time already' _Alice mimicked my voice perfectly, my head hang low listening to her every words, 'Look at her now! A vampire! With a new _family_! Do you know how I feel? I lost a sister. Sh- She doesn't remember me anymore, I'm just a stranger to her...' Alice's voice trailed off softly, my heart broke for her, she looked like she was about to cry. Jasper put his arm round her, holding Alice close to him, comforting her.

'It was my fault too,' Jasper said softly, sadly 'If I controlled myself better, we wouldn't need t-'

At that moment the doors opened, revealing 6 stunning vampires, they walked towards the queue where everyone parted way for them to get lunch. They all ignore them, except from Bella who gave a polite smile to them all, and went to get their 'Lunch' which they would never have. After they got their 'lunch', they scanned the room, when Bella saw me she gave me a small smile, and walked to an empty table, which by coincident, was next to us.

* * *

_Okay, I know all of you are probablys wondering why I didn't make Bella remember Edward straight away but really? I'm trying to be as realistic as possible here! _

_Sorry I didn't update last time! Really so very sorry!_

_I have a question that I keep wondering... Why do some of you guys put me on favourite story and not story alert? I mean if this is your favourite that you would want to 'follow' right? I'm a bit confuse... _

_But anyways, review! It only takes about 1 minute but it would make my day! _


	8. Chapter 7

_Hello everyone! Wow! 19 reviews? That's really cool! That's, like, double the amount I've got before! So what makes you guys review all of a sudden? The fact that I'd answer your review back? XD Either way, I don't really care, as long as you guys enjoys the story =P _

_alt216_

Thanks, I plan on finish this story =) The reason I'm writing this story in the first place is because I saw a lot of these type of story on Fanfiction but they were all abandoned =(

_dicto777_

Aww, thanks =D

_Blueeyes37_

I've already planned how to make her remember and guess what... one of your guesses is kind of right XD

_abaker9_

I know! If she remembers them right away then the story is basically, well, finished. And its kind of unrealistic if you think about it.

_hafvampixe_

No offence taken. I know my writing is kind of rubbish but I'm trying my best so its okay =) And as for the grammar mistakes, I've already got Cullen4eva to help me before but I guess there's still some =( This chapter _should _be better since I re-read it again and again and got Lauren to help me as well as Cullen4eva

_carlaisabel_

Thanks! I'm feeling much better now. Updates would probably be once in every 2 weeks. Can't guarantee anything though!

_eccy_

Good question! Its because her power isn't for her to turn into a human or change appearance. Its for her to _function _like one. Its all kind of confusing and the next chapter's going to explain their powers to you. I think that it'd clear up a lot of confusion you all probably has.

_marilene_

Thanks! Funny enough, I was just going to update this chapter XD

_Brilliantsunshinewarrior12_

This chapter _was _going to be double the size of this one but then, you guys would probably need to wait another 2 weeks for me to finish writing so I decided to just split the chapter in half.

_But overall thanks to everyone who reviewed, put me on story alert, favourite story & favourite author! Its really an honour =) Also, don't forget 'Cullen4eva' aka Alex as well as A-Slytherin-Vampires-assistant aka Lauren. _

_Okay, in this chapter you'd probably find a lot of _emphasis_, '…' and stuttering. There might also be words that I repeat a lot, like 'an awkward silence', or 'trailing off'. Sorry if you don't like it!_Carlisle's POV

* * *

Carlisle's POV

My phone rang and I quickly pulled it out of my pocket and glanced at the caller's ID, Edward. My mind instantly jumped to the worst conclusion. Did something happen? Edward normally wouldn't call me. He was always moping since we left Bella. So s_omething _must have happened for him to be calling me.

'Hello, Edward? What's the matter?' I answered the phone in a panic.

'Carlisle, could you possibly come back home right now?' Edward spoke into the phone. I was confuse, was something wrong? Edward has hardly ever spoken to me and now he's asking – more like demanding – me to go home? What was going on?

'Is something the matter Edward?' I asked back, my thoughts immediately turned towards the worst. Something must have happened to cause this, this, _Edward _to suddenly call me. Not to mention that there was something in his tone, something that I didn't hear in a long time, something that thrilled yet scared me.

'I honestly can't explain on the phone right now Carlisle, could you _please _come home?' He pleaded desperately, something in me snapped. He's not my son, I know that, but it still hurt me deeply for the past century to see Edward's expressionless face, so now that I heard that emotion in his voice, I would do anything to keep it there.

'Of course Edward, I'll talk to you later.' With that I hung up, grabbing my useless coat and started to walk out of the hospital. On my way out, I told the nurse that something important was happening at home and I needed to leave immediately. I know its not a good impression to leave work a day after you started, but this is family business. Family's more important.

* * *

Edward's POV

I drove home in a daze, the others was in the other car, giving me time to sort out my jumbled thoughts. In another words, trying to convince myself that Bella was really _here _and not dead. I had already phoned Carlisle asking him to come home. He sounded so worried, yet hopeful... I can't help but feel guilty. I know that I had been rejecting my for the past century, I know I should have talked to them about it. But I was so devastated when we left, I felt like I let my family down. Like I had disappointed them, and I hated myself for that.

I parked my car outside the house and went inside to find Carlisle and Esme waiting for me in our 'meeting room' also known as, the dining room. All of us was piled in the dining room in silence, waiting for someone to break the news to Carlisle and Esme. Carlisle looked at me curiously while Esme was looking worried. I suppose Carlisle has a reason to be curious since this is probably the most emotion I have shown since I left Bella. I sighed, knowing that I should be the one who should start seeing as how I was practically the one who cause this mess in the first place.

'Carlisle, Esme? We have something to tell you.' I started off, 'You see we... well this is actually about Bella...' There was a moment of silence.

'Bella? Isabella Swan? _Your _Bella?' Esme gasp before I had a chance to go on any longer. 'She's still here? Its been a hundred years Edward. She should be...' Esme said softly, as if trying to let me down gently. I cut her off, knowing where she was going with this.

'You see, that's the problem Esme. She's a vampire and... and she doesn't remember _us. _In face, she doesn't remember who she _was...'_ I trailed off softly, guiltily. The word echoed in the silent room as we all absorb this piece of information. True, we all – except Carlisle and Esme – already know that Bella's back but because someone – me – said it out loud made it seems more believable. More real. Finally Esme spoke up.

'Edward, could you please tell me the whole story? Of how you met her?' Esme said hesitantly.

'Well, as you already know we were all at school when we smelled them. The scent of vampires. Course we were all on our guards in case they meant us or any humans harm. But, when they got out of the car... _Bella _came out.' My voice broke as I tried to speak with difficulty. Thinking back about how Bella had greeted me... It was too much to handle. Alice saw this and patted my shoulder before taking over, I think her anger has disappeared now.

'She came over to us with no caution what so ever. She really is too trusting,' Alice's mouth turned up into a gentle smile, 'She introduced herself and her _family_...' Alive paused for a little while as Esme put her head on Carlisle's shoulder and sobbed tearlessly.

'Don't worry Esme, she looks okay. And she's the leader now, I think, so she can take care of herself!' Alice comfort Esme, 'But the problem is, what should _we _do?' Alice voiced out my concern.

'I think we should just leave her be. It is a rare case to find a vampire forgetting their past so I would say that it's best that we don't tell her in case she get these 'images' stuck in her head thinking that she really _does _remember them when really we put it in her head...' Carlisle spoke for the first time and everyone nodded in agreement, Carlisle is the doctor, as well as our leader, after all.

'Guess what? She's coming over today! At 6! We need to get4 ready! What are we doing in here wasting our time for! Come on! Get a move on people!' Alice shrieked, successfully breaking the awkward silence. Esme immediately gasped and went into the 'mother' mood telling us to do this and that. I just smiled. _This _was how it was meant to be. Light and happy. The house was filled with life again. All thanks to Bella. My sweet Bella. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked to find Carlisle staring at me, smiling gently.

'Edward, I know you must be hating yourself right now but nothing can change the past... We have another chance to start again so we shouldn't waste it. I just want you to know that you deserve this chance better than anyone Edward. Be... happy. Just be yourself. I'm sure everything will work out in the end.' Carlisle patted my shoulder then he was gone. I stood there, slightly stunned. Carlisle was right, I shouldn't mess this up. I know I must have made a mess of things before, and I'll try my damn hardest to fix this as best as I can.

Bella's POV

'Are you sure Bells?' Brandon asked me for the umpteenth time. I have to admit I was starting to get annoyed. Well, excuse _me _for getting fed up but there really _is _a limit to how many time to ask.

'Yes, I'm sure.' I answered with a frustrated sigh.

'I agree with Brandon there. Isn't this a little risky? We trust you Bella, we honestly do. But that doesn't mean we trust _them. _I mean, they're practically _strangers. _How do we know they won't attack us?' Jade demanded. I started to feel a little guilty now, I _am _involving my family in this risk. And for _what _I don't even know...

'Look, I know this sounds stupid... Hell, even _I _think its stupid but when I first saw them, I felt this...this pull towards them. Like I know them or something.' I chewed on my bottom lip nervously as I fidgeted. The more I think a bit it the more stupid its seems. 'I'm just trusting my instinct. And something tells me there's more to them than they're letting on. Not in a dangerous way or anything though.' I quickly reassure them before they'd get the wrong idea and stopped us from going. 'You don't have to come if you don't want to though. I could go on my own.' I added. Jessica was the one who spoke up first. She had been quiet from the beginning so it had surprised me when she agreed to meet the Cullen.

'I trust Bella's instinct. She had never been wrong before, not to mention she's saved me so I owe my life to her.' I cast her a look telling her to forget about it. She's always been saying stuff like this and I kept repeating the same thing. _Don't worry about it, you've already paid me back by being the best sister I could have asked for. _But yet she wouldn't let it go.

'Me too.' Callum said though he had that goofy smile on. I know he didn't agree because he trust me. I narrowed my eyes at him and he smiled back innocently. I knew it! That proved me right. That ever so innocent smile _always _meant trouble!

'Fine, fine, whatever.' Jade said in defeat, 'We should hunt first though, its already been 2 weeks.' I looked up at the clock that was hanging on the kitchen wall. 5:45

'No, we won't have enough time. We can hunt later anyway.' I told them, honestly I don't really need to hunt seeing as my... er... _eating habit _isn't the same as them.

* * *

Edward's POV

I was currently burning a hole in the carpet in the hallway but I was too nervous to care. I could hear Jasper letting out a tired sigh in the living room with the others.

'Look Edward, stop it! I know you're nervous and all but Jazz is getting a _real _headache by your emotions – wait is it even possible for vampires to get headache?' Alice half asked, half demanded. I could tell that she was getting annoyed with my behaviour but I couldn't help it. It have _got _to be an hour already but when I looked at the clock, its only been 15 minutes. With every passing seconds I grew more and more nervous. Is she coming? Or has she decided to stay away?

'Alice, you know your brother's going through something important.' Carlisle warned. I didn't stop to look at any of them in particular because at that moment I heard a car parking outside of our house. Bella is here. She had actually come. My unnecessary breathing stopped altogether as I waited for Bella, and her family, to ring the doorbell. The rest if of the family heard it too since they were all, Esme particularly, talking excitedly.

The doorbell rang.

I stood there frozen, eyes wide. I'm positive that if I was a human my heart would be beating out of my chest right now. I can't move. I _couldn't _move. It was as if the whole word was frozen again. A hand on my shoulder pulled me out of my trance.

'Look Edward, I'm sorry I said those things. It's just that I was frustrated with how things turned out...' Alice said, 'If you mess this up again, I swear I'll personally happily rip you to pieces and set you on fire.' I could tell that Alice was joking about the burning me bit. However, the warning was real though, about how I don't mess this up again.

'Come on, let's go. They're here now.' And just like that she bounced away to the door with the rest of the family who all looked at me patiently. However, I could hear that some of Bella's coven wasn't _so _patient though...

_'Beeel-laaa! How long do we need to wait?' A masculine voice whined. _

I chuckled, that sounded like Emmett there, I guess every family have their own Emmett. I wince as I rethought my thought. Her _Family._

I straightened up knowing its no use to sulk now, and walked over to the door that was separating my love – and her family– and me -and my family – I took a deep breath then nodded at Carlisle. Signalling him that it was okay to open the door. Just seconds before the door actually opened, a wave of calmness spread in the room. Jasper. I silently thanked him, sending him gratitude and he smiled return though never looked at me. All our concentration was on the door.

Finally the wooden door opened to reveal Bella. My breath caught as I stared at her dumbly. How many times have I pictured Bella's sweet, innocent face? How many times have I marveled at the picture, thinking she was a pure angel? In the end though, it turns out that my imagination was merely a poor replica of her. As I stood here now staring at her. There was simply no words in this universe to describe her beauty. Angelic? No, too simple. Sweet? No, she's more than that.

'Good afternoon sir.' I winced at how formal Bella sounded talking to Carlisle, 'This is my family, I'm Bella and they're Callum, Jade, Jessica, Brandon and Daniel. Nice to meet you!' I wondered why Bella sounded so relax. According to her she doesn't even know us, so how come she's not on her guard? It doesn't make sense.

'Ah yes, Bella. I've heard so much about you.' Carlisle said, I could hear the double meaning of his words, the others could too. 'I'm Carlisle and this is my wife Esme. I assume you have already met my sons and daughters? Yes?' Bella nodded, all the while smiling. 'Good. Do you want to come in? Sit in the living room if you wish. Its the biggest room of all.' Carlisle stepped to the side to let Bella and her coven in.

Bella walked in quickly, after a nod and a polite smile, her coven soon followed. I looked to see the blond hair girl glaring at me, I stared back in confusion. Why was she looking at me like that? Then as quickly as it happened, it ended. She soon followed the others though there was a hint of hesitation. As if she doesn't want to be here but had to. That confused me again. Bella wouldn't force anyone to do anything they don't want to do. So why does _she _have to come if she doesn't want to?

All of us was in the living room, standing, everyone was too polite to be the first to sit down. I fidgeted a bit, both from the awkwardness and the glare that I was currently receiving. What is _wrong _with that girl. Its like I killed her or something. I've never even met her so how can she hate me? That just doesn't make sense. Carlisle cleared his throat before speaking.

'Why don't we share our story and get to know each other a bit more?' Carlisle asked.

* * *

_Next chapter is probably going to clear up some of your confusion and questions. _

_Now, thanks to those who answered my last questions! Please review everyone! Let's make the reviews more than 100 okay? It shouldn't be too hard seeing as there's only 6 reviews left until 100._

_Another thing, Jacob would _probably _be in this story. Not a major character though. But then again, the decision's all up to you guys XD _

_Last thing, everyone, I have just re-wrote the prologue. It'd be best if you go back and read it because it's a lot longer (Though not as long as these chapters) and also it's a lot better. At least in my opinion! _


	9. Chapter 8

…_... Er... hello everyone? I'm so sorry about the lateness of this chapter but I was at my grandma for the past two weeks. This chapter was suppose to be posted 2 weeks ago on Friday but due to some internet connection problems, I can't. So I decided to post it after my visit (Which was supposed to be only 1 week) because my memory stick snapped so I can't take this with me to my grandparent's house. Then suddenly I was supposed to stay another week (and believe me I so didn't want to, my grandparents just doesn't like me very much...). I know I know, that was no excuse for not updating for a month when I said I would update every 2 weeks... But look, I _am _sorry... Please forgive me?_

_Brilliantsunshinewarrior 12/ 362TwilightGirl362/ twilightfan7801_

Thanks! Glad you enjoyed it!

_cyber,GF_

Thanks! Unfortunately, Bella wouldn't remember the Cullen any time soon... =( I know, I'm cruel. But if I have her remember now, this story wouldn't really be interesting... Sorry!

_Alanna-Bananna1987_

You'll find out who is glaring at Edward in this chapter but the reason as to _why _she's glaring at Edward would be unclear until after 2 chapters or so. Don't worry though, its not really important! And of course I'll keep writing!

_Blueeyes37_

Thanks! I wasn't really going to do Carlisle's POV but then I thought you guys need to see Carlisle's fatherly feelings toward Edward. I thought it was quite cute! =P Haha, sure you did. And about Jacob, I'm don't really like Jacob that much (No offence) to say I _have _to have him in this story... I'm still deciding right now.

_alt216 _

Don't worry! I'm still deciding. And even if Jacob's in this story he wouldn't have much of a role. =D I take it you're not a fan of Jacob then eh?

_TAKCH1_

Thanks! But ATM? Haha, you don't actually have to add that in XD Hope you'll still love it until I finished!

_shay_

So many questions =) first of all. Bella _will _remember. I'm just not saying _when._ Maybe soon. Maybe its going to be near the end. Who knows? XD She is quite powerful. I'm not going to reveal who change her yet... but I'm sure a lot of you has already guessed. And as for the last 2 questions... you'll have to read to find out.

_abaker9_

You'll know who was glaring at Edward in this chapter and as for the powers? It'd probably in the next chapter. So, how was the Prologue? You were the only one who actually mentioned it...

_carlaisabel_

As mentioned above, I am still deciding whether or not to have Jacob. And thanks so much! I'm all better now thankfully. =D

_dicton777_

Thanks! I really don't think this story is awesome but it really make me happy to hear that! =')

_But overall thanks to everyone who reviewed, put me on story alert, favourite story & favourite author! Its really an honour =) Also, don't forget 'Cullen4eva' aka Alex as well as A-Slytherin-Vampires-assistant aka Lauren. _

_Like last chapter there might be a lot of repeated words... Sorry if you don't like it!_

_Everyone, I've forgot to mention, its 2110 right now so the year Bella was changed is this year. 2010. I know it doesn't really seem right but just bear with me okay? _

* * *

Daniel's POV

We were all standing nervously in their living room when the leader, Carlisle, asked us about our story. I'm not going to lie here, I don't trust them. There's just something about them that just makes me suspicious. That boy, Jasper I think, has way too many scar on his skin to be marked as 'safe'. Those scars would've made _any _vampires flinch – except from us, because of Bella. How many vampires has died from the progress of trying to hurt him? Hundreds? Thousands? One thing for sure this guy is probably more skill in fighting than three quarters of Volturi, otherwise, he would've been burned to ashes by now. Not to mention he was an empath. Not a very useful gift, but still, Aro would still want him. As well as that Edward and pixie girl, they both have powerful gifts. A mind-reader and a future seer? I just knew Aro would just love to place them in his prized possession.

I briefly wondered how they had managed to hide their gifts from Aro for so long, surely Aro would have done just about anything to get them? But that's not the real problem here. What bothered me the most was that they were hiding something, something big and important. I'm not ashamed to admit that I would've killed them if Bella's instinct didn't tell us they were 'safe'. But even then one wrong move and I'll make sure they're burned to the ground. I don't even want to be here, hell I won't be here in the first place if it wasn't for Bella! Well, _someone's _got to keep Bella out of trouble, and who would be more suitable other than her personal bodyguard?

The moment Bella looked at us to for permission to tell them about our change we all hesitated, I don't want to, we all didn't. But when Bella pleaded with us with her big, wide, pleading innocent eyes... it was just too damn hard to resist her. But then again, she _is _our leader after all, so it's her that would make the final decision, we should be lucky that she's even asking for our opinions in the first place! I nodded slowly, the others soon followed my lead, Bella sighed quietly in relief before turning back to the Cullen coffin and agreed to Carlisle's question.

'Would you like to take a seat before starting?' Carlisle asked. We don't need to sit down of course, we were perfectly fine standing, as any vampires were. I take it he asked out of politeness rather anything else. Bella thanked them and took a seat on one of their couches. I sat beside her while the other pairs sat in the other ones.

'Okay, erm... Do you want to start first Daniel? Then we could continue from there by time line...?' I sighed, knowing its no use to disagree and prepared myself for my little story.

'I was changed in 1914, which means I'm 196 this year.' I chuckled, I know I'm 'young compare to them. 'I was changed by this person called Alan who I killed as soon as I woke up...' I shifted uncomfortably on the couch, to this day I still regretted killing my 'maker' but there was nothing I can do about it now. 'I was found by the Volturi because I slaughtered a large number of people. I guess I could say I'm a lucky man since I would have been killed if its not for my gift. They took me in-' I was stopped by growls coming from the Cullen coffin, nearly all of them looked at me with distrusting eyes. I hold my hands up to show them I mean no harm and chuckled humorously again. 'Relax, dear God if I want to destroy you then I would have done it since I first saw you!' I rolled my eyes at their stupidity. My family and I could take them down easily, what with my training at Volturi and all as well as Bella's gifts.

'Anyway,as I was saying, Aro and that took me in and started training me as part of the guard. It took me over 50 years for me to learn my control round a human. Aro finally started to trust me with going out to bring 'food' back as well as going on 'missions'. That's when I came across Bella in 2010.' I nodded toward Bells so she could continue. She bit her lips nervously before starting.

* * *

Bella's POV

'I'll admit I can't remember anything before my change so you won't hear a lot of my human life since its still a mystery... I woke up in the middle of a forest all alone, I don't know who turned me but I am ever so grateful to them, because if it wasn't for her, I won't have met the other vampires.' I smiled at my family, it was true, if I wasn't changed I would've never met my amazing family. While other vampires would rather have their human's life back, I don't. I don't know anything about mines, so I could never miss it. 'I was really confused about the burning in my throat, the speed I have, the beauty... _everything _really. So I began running through the forest, trying to find someone, trying to make sense of things. That was when I came across Daniel.' I leaned towards Daniel in gratitude, in return he wrapped an arm around me.

'I was out on one of the mission so when I came across her, I was curious to see if Bella was involve in the 'crime'. But when I saw how lost she looked, I just knew she was innocent. Though I still didn't know what I was going to do with her...' Daniel cut in for a moment, offering his side of the story.

'He _was _going to kill me when he realised one thing – I haven't drank from any human since I woke up, even though I came across more that 5 humans when I first awoke, not face to face but I can still smell them. He somehow knew I was something 'special' and brought me over to Italy... to Aro. We soon found out about my 'gift' and I was ranked as the top member.' I laughed quietly, I never really liked being the top member. Everyone respect me _too _much, it was really hard to make real friends without them using me to get Aro's attention.

'Daniel was my first friend then I started to bond with Demetri and some other members of the Volturi. Some time during my stay, I became kind of like a daughter figure to Aro so he was really protective of me.' I rolled my eyes, even if I'm saying that I don't really mean it. I've never said anything but I've always suspected that Aro was pleasant to me was only because of my power. I'm not blind. I knew he was 'power-hungry' and would do just about anything to get that power but of course I never dare to tell anyone. I'm not saying that Aro doesn't care for me, I'm just saying that his thirst for my power is greater that his real care for me.

'I soon got sick being guarded in the castle after about 30 years though, so I asked Aro if I could go out and explore the world. To say he was reluctant to let me out was an understatement, but after I reassured him that I would call and check in at least once a month and that I'd take Daniel with me as my 'bodyguard'.' I quoted the word 'Bodyguard' while sticking my tongue out childishly at Daniel. _As if I can't protect myself. _I scoff silently.

'Anyway, Daniel and I lived in this town called 'Oregon' for about two years when I came across Jade and Jess in the forest, while I was hunting, facing another vampire. A human blood drinker.' I added in disgust before finishing my tale and looked at Jess and Jade for them to continue the third bit.

* * *

Jessica's POV

Apparently, Jade was in one of her 'huffy' mood today for whatever reason, when I looked over at her she had her arms crossed and was glaring at one of the Cullen. Edward I think his name was. The phrase 'if looks could kill' crossed my mind as I watched. He's lucky that he's not feeling any pain, otherwise Jade would've had her way with him. Poor boy. Not an hour and he's already on Jade's bad list, I wonder what he'd done but didn't dare to ask Jade, terrified that she'd be turning her glare on _me. _After a minute or so after Bella silently asked us to continue, I realised Jade wasn't going to speak any time soon so I spoke for both of us.

'We were camping with our parents that day, our parents hardly ever spent time with us because of their work so it was really exciting for us two to spent time together. As a family. Jade and I was collecting some wood to built a small fire when we heard our parent's screaming. Telling us to run. Not to go back...' I leaned toward Callum for comfort. Even though many of my human memories was blurry, I could still remember the way my parent's sounded when they told us to run. I could remember _every single minute _of that day as if it was yesterday.

'Ignoring our parents warning, we immediately ran back, scared of what was going on. Scared of why our parents sounded so scared, so helpless... When we saw _him. _At first glance, I thought he was a god. An angel even... Until I saw what was lying on the grass. Our parents. All bloodied and torn up. Their body was lifeless and pale.' I began to cry tearlessly now, shutting my eyes for a second, trying to get rid of the image. The picture was still as clear as crystal to this day. Opening my eyes I started again.

'We froze for probably a second or so before the vampire's eyes landed on us. The minute his bright, red hungry eyes landed on Jade and me, I knew he meant trouble. Danger. Blood was dripping from his mouth and subconsciously, I knew what he was. I was frozen to the ground when Jade began running, pulling me along with her. We didn't get very far, he trapped us by the river and started to advance on us. Laughing cruelly with every step he took.' I tried my best to keep my voice steady and calm but it broke every now and again. Out of the corner of my eyes, I could see Jade biting her lips, refusing to show a sign of weakness.

'Then Bella came, I saw her the moment she saw me. I knew she was like that vampire, I knew she was his kind, but, I also knew that she's different. When I met her golden eyes and I know she meant me no danger. So I silently plea her to safe us, the vampire still haven't notice her yet, too thirsty to pay attention to his surrounding.' I smiled gratefully at Bella at this point of the story, I could never show her how much it meant to me for her to safe us when she could've easily let us die or ignore us.

'She defeated the vampire easily, like he was only a weak little human.' I said.

'Now, now, Jess. Don't make me into this superhero because I'm not. Its because he didn't notice me not to mention he was a newborn. That's why it was so easy for me to fight him. He didn't know what he was doing.'Bella interrupt. I notice that she was blushing a little of the attention she was receiving.

'Yeah yeah, Bella! Keep telling yourself that.' I laughed, a little relive that the sad moment was over. 'Back to our story, Bella changed us after she fought the vampire. Because we saw too much, she couldn't let us live but yet, she doesn't have the heart to kill us. That's basically it I think, we were changed and now here we are.' I smiled widely. 'And Brandon came along 26 years later...'

* * *

Brandon's POV

'I guess its my turn next. Not much to tell really. I woke up alone in the middle of the forest without my 'maker'. I was confused of the strange thirst I have in my throat so I went to the river to drink some water-' I was cut off by Callum's snickering. I turned to glare at him, 'Well, what do you expect? I was thirsty and with my human memories, of course its to drink water!' I defended myself. 'I found out that the water taste absolutely... dreadful and before I knew it, I was attacking a bear...'

'That was when I came across Bella. She was hunting when I met her... Well, not exactly 'met' since I was attacking her for stealing 'my' food...' I admitted, shame coloured my voice, 'It was then she realised I was a newborn because of my strength and quick emotional change although I am ashamed to admit Bella was still stronger than me.' _Probably because of her power. _I thought, but didn't dare say anything about Bella's power to this strange coven, even if its to defend my weakness.

'She held me down gently, but yet firmly, and calmly explained to me about vampires and rules. She invited me join her family, claiming that I'd be one step to make her family whole. I was confused, confuse about her strange behaviour, my vampire's instinct was to kill this creature, to fight. But deep down I knew that this beautiful creature could probably kill me if she wishes to, so I accepted her invitation. Though Bella seemed wary at first, she still introduced me to he family – where I met Jade.' I finished my story with a soft smile on my face and put my hand on top of Jade's knee. Normally, I would not show any kind of emotion in front of strangers but it seems that whenever Jade was mentioned, a smile would always appear on my usually serious face.

* * *

Callum's POV

'It's my turn now yeah?' I asked rhetorically, 'I was always somewhat different from the others when I was a human, I wasn't as social as them. I was also afraid of being hurt when I reveal my secret to them so I never really tried to make friends. I was know as 'the freak' because of that. That was until Bella came in my life. She moved to my school alone because she wanted to 'take a break' from the others. Her and I got closer than any of my human friends. I did things that I had always wanted to do, but things that I never could because I was 'different'. Bella became my sister sort of figure, always by my side no matter what happened. I suppose that when she first hang out with me was because she could sense I was... different. Special even.' I smiled smugly, I know I should be mad at my friends and how they treated me but to be honest... I really didn't care.

'Then after a while, I told her about my gift. Because I trusted her. Because I knew she won't run away from me and call me a freak like my used-to-be friends. She surprised me by 'asking for my permission' to change me.' I laughed, its not like I have a choice after she told me her – our now– secret. 'I agreed because – and don't look at me like that – its not like I have much to lose. My 'friends' and family doesn't even care about me so what's the point of living?'

'Bella changed me after and brought me over to meet her family, where I met Jess. That's basically it I think.' I shrugged, looking at Bella to see if she's going to add anything else on.

* * *

Carlisle's POV

'Well, that's basically everything,' Bella smiled, 'Do you want to start?'

I was really tempted ask about their powers since I noticed that when they mentioned their 'gifts', they never quite reveal just exactly what type of gift they have. But I decided that we were lucky enough to have Bella telling us their story, even if she doesn't trust us. I didn't want to push her to tell us everything immediately because to her we're just 'strangers'. So I began telling her family our story in hope of gaining her trust.

* * *

_Next chapter would probably be quite boring since you all already know about the Cullen's story..._

_In the Jacob situation, I'm still deciding. Please review to tell me what you want!_

_Now, I just want to say, this chapter was kind of a bonus chapter because there won't really be much of Bella's coven's POV in the later chapters. If you want a reason why then its because in the summery of this story, I said '_How will the Cullens cope?' _Not Bella's coven..._

_Thanks for reaching, not only 100, but 110 reviews! _

_Now there is one thing I'm wondering... Did you all re-read the Prologue? No-one actually told me how it was... Was it really _that _bad? Please tell me!_

_This chapter would probably have _a lot _of mistakes. I also know that the length of some character's story (Mainly Callum's and Brandon) are much shorter than the others. Please forgive me. _

_Last thing, Please review. Last chapter has 15 reviews (And remember, dicto777 reviewed twice so it's only really 14 reviews) so can this chapter be over 15? Pretty Please? It'd just be a minute or so..._


	10. Chapter 9

___Sorry _again _for the late chapter. I can no longer provide you with one chapter every 2 weeks because my internets really wonkey. It won't let me go on the internet and if it does (which is hardly ever) is only for a few hours before it cuts off again (I suspect my dad's doing this.). This chapter was late because of my internet (as I've said before) and because of Open Office. I swear to God I've finished this chapters weeks ago and just when my internet's working and was sending it to my beta, guess what? The file won't open. It was corrupted. *Sigh* I have the worst luck don't I? _

_louisclark_

Thanks! Oh, I'm sorry for updating so late lately! But I swear I'll continue the story!

_alt216_

Haha, unfortunatly, Carlisle's family's story would all be told... I think you're gonna be skipping it right?

* * *

Daniel's POV

"I was born in the early 1640s in London, during a time of religious and political upheaval." Carlisle said looking towards the stairs where an old wooden cross was hung on the wall, "my father was an Anglican Pastor, he and some other pastors led the hunts for werewolves, witches and vampires claiming that they were attempting to rid the world of evil and sin. Many a time, however they would end up killing innocents. As my father aged, I took over the hunts. To be honest, I did not want to kill but I obeyed my father's wish and led the hunt."

"In the end I found a real coven of vampires inhabiting the sewers of London. I led the hunt, and in the chaos, I was attacked and left bleeding in the street by a vampire. Knowing what my father would do to me no matter who I was, so I hid myself in a potato cellar, emerging three days later as a vampire. I was horrified at what I had became so I tried various different ways to take myself out of this world, for example starvation, drowning, and jumping off cliffs etc., but of course none of them worked. Eventually I was so desperate for blood that while I was hiding in a cave in a forest, I attacked and fed on a herd of passing deer. Though I still wasn't satisfied with what I had become, I was more comforted by the new fact that I could survive on animal's blood alone." Carlisle continued. "Luckily, I was able to perfect my abilities to control my blood lust caused by human blood in two centuries. During these two centuries, I studied medicine, as strange as that sounded, I wanted to help people. To save them when I, myself, wasn't. When I was studying in Italy, I came across the Volturi and stayed with for some time, after that I moved to the New World."

I was pretty sure that everyone in the room, my family at least, was staring at Carlisle in awe. Sure, Bella didn't feed on any human when she was a newborn either, but at least she had her gift to help her. Whereas Carlisle's had _nothing _except from the thought of not shaming his father. Not to mention, he was able to become a doctor? That's just amazing, being round blood but not feeding on them... Just... _Wow._  
_  
_'In 1918, during the Spanish Influenza Epidemic, I ended up working night shift in a Chicago hospital, I encountered a women name Elizabeth Mason and her son Edward Mason who were both dying of Influenza. During Elizabeth's last breath, she begged me to do what others are not able to do for him. Making me wonder if she knew what I was. Unfortunately, an hour later, Elizabeth had passed away." Carlisle spoke, glancing towards his youngest, apparently oldest son. I noticed Edward didn't appear to pay any attention to his own story... In fact he seems to be staring at Bella? "I considered her request, at that time I was already wanted a companion, but was against the idea of turning someone, I could not do what someone had done to me, but it was his mother that made my mind up due to the hospital's business, there wasn't enough eyes to see what I was doing, I carried him back to my home when the change had began.'

"Not long after, in 1921, Edward and I moved to Wisconsin where I treated Esme after a failed suicide attempt. I recognized her as one of my patients when she was only sixteen , I treated her after she had fallen out of a tree and broken her leg." Carlisle said softly, glancing towards her lovingly, "I didn't want her to die, I _couldn't_ let her die so I changed her."

"A few years later in 1933, I smelt the blood and ended up finding Rosalie dying in the street of New York. I decided to change her into a vampire to save her life. Though I admit part of me was hoping that she'd become what Esme is to me – Edward's mate." Carlisle chuckled, '"But they never showed any other affection than sibling hood."

"In 1935, I found Emmett being mauled by a bear in the forest. I didn't want to change him, didn't want to damn him or eternity... But I couldn't let him to die either... With the strange innocence that seemed so out of place on a grown man's face... He reminded me of my friend's son and I just _had _to save him, so I carried him over to Carlisle and asked him to change Emmett for me." Rosalie interrupted softly, she reminded me so much of Jade, only Jade's an ice queen whereas Rosalie looked not to be – or at least she didn't show it. "I expected him to be angry at me for changing him, but instead somehow he found comfort in it, and became my mate." Rosalie smiled taking his hand.

"My turn! I woke up as a vampire with out any human memories," Alice exclaimed. Well, at least she didn't sound sad at the fact, but then again, vampire's human memories fade after some time so I suppose it doesn't matter if you remembered it or not. "My ability to foresee the future allowed me to see what I was since my maker had seemed to disappear, and also one day that that I would meet Jasper and eventually join Carlisle's family, that's what kept me living. And apparently, I was to wait for Jasper at a café."

"I was in Philadelphia. There was a storm, and I was out during the day – something I was not completely comfortable with yet. I knew standing in the rain would attract attention so I ducked into a little half-empty diner. My eyes were dark enough that no one would notice them, though this meant I was thirsty, and that worried me a little. She was there – expecting me naturally." Jasper chuckled, "she hopped down from the high stool at the counter as soon as I walked in and came directly toward me.' Jasper smiled peacefully.

"It shocked me, I wasn't sure if she meant to attack. That's the only interpretation of her behaviour my past had to offer. But she was smiling, and the emotions that were emanating from her, – I'm an empath by the way, forgive me for not mentioning – they were nothing like I'd ever felt before. ''You've kept me waiting for a long time,'' Jasper continued.

"And you ducked your head, like a good gentleman and said, I'm sorry ma'am.'' Alice laughed at the memory they looked like they were in their were own little bubble and all but forgotten that we were listening. It was as if we didn't exist.

Jasper smiled down at little Alice, "You held out your hand, and I took it without stopping to make sense of what I was doing." Jasper took Alice's hand as he spoke.  
"I was just relieved, I thought you were never going to show up!" Alice grinned. They smiled at each other for a long moment, still in their own little world, and then, as if just remembering where they are, Jasper turned back to us. His soft expression lingering.

"Alice told me what she'd seen of Carlisle and his family. I could hardly believe that such an existence was possible, because at that time I still feed on human. I tried to kill less often but then, I would get too thirsty and I would give in – But Alice made me optimistic. So we went to find them." Jasper finished.

"Scared the hell out of us too." Emmett said, rolling his eyes at Jasper before turning to us to explain. "Edward and I were away hunting. Jasper shows up, covered in battle scars, towing this little freak" – he nudged Alice playfully – "who greets them all by name, knows everything about them, and wants to know which room she can move into.' Alice and Jasper laughed in harmony, soprano and bass.

"When I got home, all my things were in the garage." Edward spoke for the first time – still staring at Bella.

"Your room had the best view." Alice shrugged. The Cullen family all laughed together now, and my family joined them.  
"That's a nice story." Bella said, when the laughter have died down.

"Yeah, its cute." Jessica agreed with Bella.

"Mmm-hmm. We got our happily ever after in the end, but _some people _still need to make theirs." Alice narrowed his eyes at Edward. It was easy to guess who _some people _is. "_They _better not be making any more mistakes." I felt like Alice was going to finish with a _or else. _Edward looked away – from Bella – it was amazing how the tiniest people would be the most threatening one.

There was an awkward silence before Carlisle broke it by clearing his throat. "May I ask you a question Bella?" Carlisle asked. "What _is _your power?" I stiffened, I don't know if I trust this coven enough to tell them our – more specifically, Bella's – gift yet. The reason we don't tell people Bella's gift is because Bella's gift is so unique that we're afraid if people has come to known about it, they would want Bella and it would put Bella in danger. Apparently, Bella trusted the Cullen's.

* * *

"Well, Daniels gift is to detect your power. For example, Daniel already knew that Alice is a seer, Jasper is an empath, and Edward is a mind reader." I said, "Jade's power is similar to Jane's. You know Jane from Volturi?" The Cullen's nodded. 'Well, Jane's gift is to project the illustration of being in physical pain but Jade's is to _add _to your pain. For example, if, say a human boy fell and broke his arm. He would feel the pain right? But Jade could turn _up _the pain if she wants, resulting in the boy being in more pain than he was suppose to. However, Jade could not make him feel pain if he isn't in pain to start with. Make sense?"

The Cullen's nodded again, "Callum's gift is to stop movement. For example, if you're jumping, he could make you stop in mid air. Its a very helpful gift to have if a vampire is about to attack you. However, if a _coven _of vampires attacks him then he's only able to stop _one _of them. Same as Jades, their gifts can only apply to one vampire – or human – at a time." I explained, Carlisle looked at me with great interest and I know it was me next. I know I was putting myself in danger by explaining my gift to them... but, I feel like I _know _them. As if they were my _family, _and somehow, I knew that they won't hurt me. At least not on purpose.

"Finally my gift, I'm a shield. I block people's power from affecting me, which is why Jasper can't read my emotions. Or Alice can't see any futures that involves me. I learned to extend my shield during my stay with the Volturi, so now I can cover my family as well." I explained, "Also my shield has protected me from some 'vampire changes' when I was changing, which means I could still function like a human in some ways. For example I could blush, using animal's blood, so in some way, I still have blood in me." I clarified avoiding everyone's gaze.

"Also, I can survive on human food, and blood. I can't survive on only one of the sources though. For instance, I tried to survive only on human food but after some time, I became weak and unable to move. Same with blood, so I need _both _blood and food to have energy." I explained, "I could sleep as well, but very rarely does. I sleep once week actually, how long I sleep depends on the amount of energy I use." I said, "during my stay in Volturi I practised my shield and discovered that I could expand and retract it.

"That's the basic way of explaining my shield however, it goes deeper than that. Besides functioning like a human and blocking other vampire's gift, my shield can absorb the gifts that other vampires use on me. Like how when Alice tried to see the future with me in it, I absorb her gift. Or how when Jasper tried to detect my emotions, I took in his gift... which reminds me, I can't absorb Edward's mind-reading. Why didn't you use your gift on me Edward?" I asked, feeling a bit confused. True, if I did have Edward's power I won't have used it anyway. But vampires are suppose to defend themselves so Edward should have read our mind to see if we're dangerous right? But instead, he just did nothing…"

"I don't really use my gift now." Edward smiled weakly, I wonder what happened before 'now'. Something big must have happened to cause him not to use gift. I wanted to ask but Edward looked as if he was in so much agony... so I left it at that.

"Bella, I noticed that you said that when you woke up, you've came across a few humans. But you also said that you didn't hunt them... Why?' Carlisle queried.

"I'm not sure. I mean, I do smell the humans, but just not as food. They smells to me how vampires smells to each other. Aro had me to try to drink from a human but, it didn't quite work out in the end. Because they don't look, and smell, like food to me as it would to other vampires, I felt disgusted instead of hungry... Imagine what it'd be like if you're eating another vampire, that's how it is to me. Vampires and humans? They don't smell a lot different except from vampires being sweeter.' I replied, 'The theory that Aro and I came up with is that my shield is protecting me. Perhaps something has happened in my human life, and like you Carlisle, I didn't want to shame someone? Or maybe I'm just plain weird. Though that's only a theory."

Carlisle nodded, looking very interested in what I was saying. "So, Bella, can you also tell me why you think that you lost your human's memories?' Carlisle questioned.  
"As for why I've lose my human memory... I'm not sure about that either. Perhaps something tragic had happened to cause me to want to forget? Perhaps something really hurtful had happened and my shield – remember, my shield _protects me _meaning that my shield doesn't want me to be harmed, in both physical and mental way – so its a possibility. Though I'm not certain." I replied.

"Excuse me." Edward suddenly said as he ran out of the door. His face was an expression of pain. I felt a pang myself as well, I badly wanted to run after him – but caught myself in time. _What was _that _about? _I was about to ask when Carlisle interrupted me.

"Excuse my son. He had an... emotional day today." Carlisle apologised sincerely. I smiled and shook my head, indicating that it's okay when Jade spoke up.

"Well, we should get going now. We need to hunt. Thanks for your time, good bye." I frowned, she sounded rude, her voice was cold and hard however, I do appreciate her being 'polite' – thanks, good bye, etc. – or trying to be at least. Jade stood up and the others soon followed her lead. Sometimes, I really wonder if I'm the leader or Jade is.

"Oh we can show them the way, can't we dear?" Esme asked Carlisle. She has this motherly aura round her, and her voice was so laced in concern, that even Jade couldn't decline or talk back. I respected her immediately.

"Of course." Carlisle agreed. Alice came forward and hold my hand – with Jasper standing beside her protectively – I jumped at the sudden contact. It didn't feel weird or threatening, no, in fact it felt familiar. As if it had happened before in my life... I shook the feeling off, I was just over-reacting.

"Come one! Let's go!" Alice exclaimed while pulling me towards the door, I shook my head and pulled back.

"Actually, I'm not that hungry. I'll stay here while you lot go hunting," _and go talk to Edward_.I added mentally. I didn't want my family to know about my interest in Edward. The teasing that'd happen... no, I don't even want to think about that. I do admit though, I do feel attracted to Edward. Like when he ran out of that door, I felt as if my heart broke. And when he was in agony, I wanted to run after him, to comfort him and hold his hand and reassure him that everything is fine... But it's not in my place to do that though, beside, I'm just being over dramatic. Yes that's what it is, I reassured myself mentally.

"Sure." Alice said in disappointment as she went outside. The others followed behind her. I waited until they're at a far distance before following Edward's trail. It led to a meadow, a beautiful meadow. It looked as if it belongs to a fairytale and not in real life... where you'd expect snow white to come out (with a red apple in her hand) with a unicorn in tow. Or where Cinderella would dance with the prince... I found Edward in the middle of the meadow, lying on the grass with his eyes closed. He looked as if he was asleep, but I knew better. I walked silently toward him, and to my surprise, he didn't even notice. I guess he was too deep into his thoughts.

"Its a beautiful meadow isn't it?" I asked rhetorically as I alert him my presence. His eyes opened in shock.

* * *

_Ohh la la. Its going to be all about Edward and Bella next chapter XD Excited? _

_Its been decided that I'm not going to have Jacob in this story... To the Jacob's fan, sorry but a lot of people dont really like him... _

_This chapter was in Bella's and Daniel's POV because, honest to God, I couldn't write Carlisle's POV. I wrote and wrote and rewrote but its still rubbish so I gave up._

_Rviews: only 9 reviews? I know I probably haven't updated lately but are my readers not following this story any more? Do I only have 9 readers left? Please let me know if you're still with me ='( _

_PLEASE REVIEW! I want to know if you're still liking this story, if you're still following me despite my late updates!_


	11. Chapter 10

_Hi everyrone! New reader! I'm so glad that you are reading my story even though my updates isn't regular anymore. I was going to post this last week but then my internet connection got cut off... speaking of which, does anyone use Thomas Gateway? Anyway, thanks for reading!_

Dicton 777

_Omg! Thanks sooo much! You know when I posted the last chapter for, like, 3days and I still didn't get your review I was like, 'OMG, he's (She's) gone isn't she? U won't believe how happy I am when I received your review!_

Imakeawesomestory

_Well, what you said was half true ;)_

britteny101

_So do I! _

dolphindreaming

_Hope you contine!_

louisclark

_Thanks! It is going to be finish. I swear to it! _

Overall, thanks to those who reviewed, add me to story alert, author alert and favourite story! And even staying with me!

* * *

Edward's POV

'Its a beautiful meadow isn't it?' A familiar voice asked. My eyes popped open in surprise. I wondered why I didn't hear her coming, or why would she follow me?

'Hey, do you have a mate Edward?' Bella asking as she sat down beside me and began making daisy chains. I turned to look at Bella, it was ironic really seeing as my mate _was _her. She just doesn't know it. 'You do don't you?' Even though she was asking there was a knowing tone in her voice. As if she already knew.

To say I was surprise would be an understatement, why is she asking me this? But more importantly _how does she know? _I didn't recall I – or any other member of my family – had even mentioned _Bella, _so how does she knows?

'How did you know?' I asked softly, the corner of her mouth lifted up to form a small, sad smile.

'Did you lose her or something?' Bella questioned.

'I... suppose you could put it that way. How did you know that?'

'The longing in your eyes, the loneliness, the emptiness. That tells me everything.' Bella answered, 'When I looked at you and saw those eyes, they held so much pain. In that instant I recognise the longing that was there, as well as the loneliness. Because... I've seen it too many times. Every time I look in the mirror I saw those emotions. But yet, your eyes seems different, there's also another emotion that's in there. There's... hope.'

Her words startled me, I know I shouldn't be surprise that Bella notice these things, after all this _is _Bella, but it still did. How did she notice so many things?

'Do you want to talk about it?' I hesitated, what should I do? Should I tell her? I should shouldn't I? I owe her the truth. All I have to do is to not let her know what _exactly _happened. 'I know its none of my business, you don't have to if you don't want to...' She quickly backtracked.

'She was a human,' I spoke before I change my mind, successfully cutting her off. 'I met her in this little town, in Forks. She was so sweet, so mature yet innocent. So beautiful yet fragile. The moment I saw her the world stopped. It was as if only her and I existed.' I smiled at the memory, oh how I long to go back and start over.

'But the magic all ended as soon as I smelled her. The scent, _her _scent was... heavenly. My singer. My _la tua cantante.' _Bella gasped beside me, but otherwise she didn't make a sound, only kept staring at me. I avoided her gaze by looking up towards the darkening sky. 'The worst thing was, she sits beside me in Biology. I tried to resist, but my mind won't listen. At that moment I knew I couldn't stay there any longer. Unless I want to kill her. So after school I ran away, like the coward I am, and drove to the Alaska.' Shame filled my voice as I spoke. I was surprise to feel a hand resting on top of mines. A gesture of comfort.

'You've done well you know. I've don't know what a singer would smell like but I've heard they're simply... mouthwatering. So you should be proud of yourself - not ashamed – that you were able to stop.' I turned to see that Bella had a gentle smile on her face, I returned it before I looked back at the sky and continue my story.

'While I was there, I looked over my action and was angry at her. How she managed to drive me away from my family and break my self-control. I returned the next week, determined to ignore this creature. At least that was my plan until I realised that I couldn't read her mind...' Out of the corner of my eyes I saw Bella's eyes widen though otherwise, she remained silent.

'I was curious about her, why she was the only one who I can't read. Then I started talking to her. The more I got to know her, the more I want to be with her. And that thought scared me. So I tried my best to stay away from her again but it has been proven impossible since she's a danger magnet and nearly got crush by a car. I know it was reckless but all I could think about at that moment was _not her._'

'You saved her didn't you.' Bella said. It was a statement, not a question.

'Yes, I did. And I don't regret it for a moment. Though after that I _did _get in a lot of trouble from Rosalie...' I admitted, stopping for a moment to listen to Bella's soft laughter. 'I started avoiding her again, trying to keep her out of our secret, but it was too late. She was too curious for her own good.'

'She- she found out about you?' There was only a hint of disbelief in her voice yet she seems like she was expecting it.

'Yes, she did. It was then that I realised that staying away from her was useless. I kept telling myself it was to protect her. To be her protector. But I knew that wasn't it. A part of me already knew that I was in love her. But _I _refused to acknowledge it, I was scared to admit what I was feeling in case it didn't work out... Finally Alice confront me about it and I realised I can't denied my feelings any longer. When she told me she knew _what _I am, I was worried and scared. Scared that she'd be disgusted by my nature and worried that I'm dragging her into a world of supernatural, where she'll have to watch her step every second of her life. But soon she's made me forget my worries ,she made me feel like I'm.. flying. With my own personal angel. For a while at least, until we met these coven containing 3 people. _Human Drinker.' _I spat out the words, forgetting for a moment that Bella herself was with me right now.

'One of them was a tracker. James. His companion is Laurent and his mate Victoria. Apparently, James was bored and fancied some _game.' _My eyes has turned black with anger now as Bella's eyes widened, she knew what was coming next. Spending so much time with Demetri she could only guess what was coming. 'He sees us as a challenge, a challenge that he simply couldn't resist. So the game began. She surprised me, yet again. It wasn't her that she was worried about, it was us. She was worried about _us, vampires, _instead of herself...' My voice trailed off softly, Bella squeezed my hand gently, giving me a touch of comfort before continuing, 'In the end she went to meet him, all alone, without telling anybody.'

'I take it she went because she didn't want to endanger your family any longer. Am I correct?'

'Yes, but she was lied to. She thought James has her mother so she risked herself to save her. Or at least try to,' I chuckled darkly at the thought 'In the end we got there in time. But James had already bitten her. Venom was rushing through her vein. That was when Carlisle suggest I suck the venom out. I- I didn't know what to do. You have to understand that she was my _singer. _It was hard to do it. When I tasted her she was simply divine. Her blood was the sweetest thing ever. I lost control of myself right then...' I said, ashamed of myself.

'There's nothing to be ashamed of Edward. You should be proud of yourself. In the end you did pull away right? That's all that matters. To other vampires pulling away from a normal human would be nearly impossible. But _you _pulled away from your _singer. _Need I say any more?' Bella said. In a way she was lecturing me, but her voice was gentle and sweet. Trying to reason with me.

'I did in the the end,' I admitted 'Though it was hard, I did. Because when I thought of her, pale and _dead, _and I, I just can't bear it...'

'In the end James died and his other two companion flee. Laurent to the other coven that we know of and the other, Victoria just vanished.' I was eager to get off this topic now that I finished explaining that 'hunt' it just hurts too much to keep thinking about it.

'I took her to the prom so she'd have a human experiance, needless to say she wasn't very happy. She is very... clumsy so dancing wasn't her type of enjoyment. But I wanted her to experience normal human things seeing as she was determined for me to turn her. I objected of course. I don't want to ruin her life more than I already have.'

'Wait, so what your saying is you don't want her to get turned into a vampire but you still want to stay with her?' Bella asked, her voice was one of disbelief and shock. 'That...That is just too...unbelievable I guess. You can't possibly tell me that you'd be _with _her while she grow old... What if she's 80 or something? People would look at you guys and think that your her grandson or something. Then what would she do? She'd be embarrass! That simply wouldn't work out Edward. What were you _thinking?_'

'...Well she _is _a human and she wasn't suppose to be in the world of supernatural anyway. Not to mention human's 'love' would fade away in the end. I guess I just expected her to not want me someday... And when she order me away, I would...' _But I'll still be near her one way or the other _I thought to myself silently.

'Well you thought wrong. Would a simple _human _keep a secret from their friends? A secret about vampires in fact. If it was just a silly crush she'd have spread it round or ignore you from the moment she know what you are. But she never has she? The way you described her made it seems she cares about you deeply too! And that kind of love doesn't just disappearEdward.' Bella said harshly, bitterly, before her tone turned apologetic though the anger still remain. 'I'm sorry its none of my business anyway...'

'No no, its quite alright. You were right anyway. I shouldn't have doubted her feelings for me.' I replied quickly, and she was right, I should have never doubted her feelings, but at that time, it was just too good to be true... still is.

We sat in silence for a little while, waiting for Bella to calm down. She still seems really upset over the fact that I haven't changed Bella, which is in fact _her. _I don't really get it. Why is she so work up over this? According to her she doesn't even know me! So why is she so interested?

'You can start again by the way.' Bella said quietly. I nodded, opening my mouth to continue the last bit of my un-perfect story.

'After a few month it was her birthday. If I haven't already mentioned, she hates attention. So when her birthday came round she didn't want anyone to know. Course she can't keep it from us.' I chuckled darkly at the memory, 'Alice dragged her to get ready for the 'grand party' that she threw. Everything was going so well. So perfect. I honestly thought I could stay with her until our time is up. But then... then it happened. So quickly too. Alice didn't see it coming. Nobody did...' My voice broke.

'She was opening her presents when she had a paper cut,' Beside me, Bella gasped in horror, 'She didn't even realise what had happened, she didn't even know the danger until I threw myself at her. Because Jasper has the most trouble following our lifestyle, he was the first one to... snap at Bella. Luckily Emmett had held him back and took him out. Everyone went out except from me and Carlisle. I tried to stay, I really did, but in the end, I just gave up. Carlisle treated Bella – because when I pushed her out of the way she landed in the mess of shattered crystal – while I reconsidered my decision to stay.'

'_Was my choice to stay really the best one? _I questioned myself, _Best for me or best for her? _It was then I realised it wasn't a good option for her, to waste her life with someone who couldn't be human with her. Knowing all along that, when she died, I would find a way to die too. Sixty years, seventy years – it would seem like a very, very short time to me... But then it proved much more dangerous for her to live in such close proximity with my world. It seemed like everything that could go wrong did. Or hung over us... waiting to go wrong. I was terrified that I wouldn't get those sixty years if I stayed near her while she was human.' I trailed off.

'So you left her?' Bella asked in a flat voice.

'Yes, I told her that I wasn't good for her. My world wasn't for her. I told her that I didn't want her, that I was tired of pretending to be something I'm not. I told her that she wasn't good for _me _when it was the opposite.' My voice was soft and sad, 'I made her promise to not do anything reckless or stupid, and in return I promised her that this will be the last time she'll see me. That she could go on with her life without any interference from me. And it'll be as if I'd never existed. '

Bella's POV

I don't understand this emotion I'm getting. I don't understand this feeling... Maybe I should be more specific. I mean, I understand _what _I'm feeling, I just don't understand _why _I'm feeling this.. this _anger _towards Edward. The pain and frustration when he was explaining his story to me, its none of my business but yet, yet I feel as if I should know what he was saying. As if I should _remember_... I knew I shouldn't have shouted at him, its really not my place to... but I just feel so angry that he took this girl's feeling so lightly... as if her feeling doesn't matter compare to his... Actually, now that I come to think about it... he never did tell me his mate's name... I wonder why?

'Edward, what's your mate's name?' I asked Edward, there was a sharp intake of breath and a few moment of silence.

* * *

_Please review guys!_


	12. Chapter 11

_Sorry! I know I'm late – again – but its half term! Give me a break... I've got tons of homework piled up, its hard to pick out time to do this chapter... Anyway, I've noticed that a lot of my readers – or at least reviewers – really have gone... thanks to those who still remain here, reading this story at this moment! You have no idea how much it means to me!_

_dicton 777_

Aww, thanks! I hate to ask but, are you a girl or a boy? You don't have to tell me! I respect your privacy =D

_Spartan Girl 350_

Lol, sorry! It'll probably ruin the story if Edward tells her...

_abaker9_

Alice couldn't see futures with Bella in it remember? Because of her shield. Though if Bella lets it down I wonder if she'll be able to. Good point, if I were Bella, I'll probably want him to tell me the truth but... boys minds are always twisted. No offence to any of the boys though.

_Blueeyes37_

Eeek! Your back! I missed you too! Lol. Didn't Bella learn about her past last chapter? =S

_TAKCH1_

Yeah! I totally agree with you! Man up Edward! Tell her how you feel! Lol

_dolphindreaming_

Yep it should be interesting. And don't worry! I'll try my best!

_Elena0017_

I'm planning on finishing it!

_Overall, thanks to those who've reviewed, added me to story alert, author aleart, favourite story and favourite author! Or even those who've just stayed with me throughout the story! _

_Warning: You might want to skip the last bit, even I'll admit its a bit boring. But it'll explain the death glares Jade's been giving Edward so, if you're interested? Also, please don't read this if you know me personally in real life- like go to my school etc. _

_Now on with the story! _

* * *

Edward's POV

'What's your mate's name Edward?' Bella asked curiously. My eyes widen in surprise. _This is it. _I thought, _this is going to be where she's going to run away from me. What should I do? I couldn't _lie _to her..._

'Marie.' I blurted out without thinking. My eyes widen as I quickly realised what I've said. I couldn't help but feel guilty... My brain quickly went into thinking mode as I thought of how to cover up my lie. 'Marie Swan.' Yes, that will do. Technically, it wasn't a _lie. _Bella's middle name really _is _Marie. Isabella Marie Swan. I'm just not mentioning her first name, that's all. It doesn't count as lying does it?

'Oh, I see...' Bella replied. Suddenly, a thought hit me. _What if Bella has a mate? Daniel and her look pretty close... _

'Bella?' I couldn't even recognise my own voice, even I could detect the jealousy in it. Surely someone as observant as Bella would too?'Do... do you have a mate Bella? Is it, perhaps... Daniel...?' I choked slightly on the last word. It sicken me to even _think _about Bella... _with _someone...

'…' Bella didn't say anything, in fact, all she did was stared at me with those wide eyes of her. Dear god, its going to be a 'yes' isn't it? I tried to not let my disappointment shown and anger – at myself – shown. _What was I _thinking _before? Leaving her alone in this tiny town with no-one to look out for her? _I groaned silently as I regret my previous decision for leaving her. Suddenly, laughters erupted from beside me.

'What are you laughing at?' I asked, completely shocked and bewildered as Bella continued to laugh.

'Sorry,' Bella managed to choke out, 'Sorry, its just... Oh god!... Daniel!' Bella spit out between her laughters, 'Its just so... _ewww..._ and... God... Why on earth did you asked that?'

'Well, you two look comfy with each other and... close._._and...I don't know!' My eyebrows pushed together in confusion, I'm starting to feel stupid now. Can't Bella just say 'No' like any other normal being? But _no_! Because she's Bella, she has to do something that I would never expect!

Once Bella had calmed herself down, she began to explain. 'Sorry I laughed, I guessed I should have been prepared for your question since even _I _know that we looked like a perfect couple, but somehow, for some reason, I wasn't expecting that comment from _you.' _Bella said in confusion, 'Anyway, the reason we were so comfortable with each other is because we've been hanging out with each other for, I don't know, 100 years perhaps? He is, after all, the person who has found me and kind of 'took care' of me. Maybe that's why I look so close to him. That and the fact that we both don't have a mate...' _Oh you do Bella, you just don't know it. _I thought_._

'Actually, I'm a bit confused myself. You would think that two non-mated vampires, living together for a century would make them fall in love with each other... But no, there was never a spark between us. Oh, I love Daniel alright, just not as a mate. As a friend perhaps, a brother even, but never ever a mate. Although we did try for a couple of years, trust me, I tried really hard in finding that little 'spark' that people talk about when their in love... but, nothing. Nada. There is always something that holds me back... Something that says to me '_No Bella, don't! He's not the person your suppose to be with!_'.' Joy fills my heart as my brain registered the fact that Bella isn't mated (not to me at least). I felt like jumping up and down in joy, shouting to the whole world that I still have a chance when Bella spoke again.

'Crazy, I know. Even I think it is crazy, sometimes, I try to ignore that voice and date guys but... in the end, something always holds me back...' Bella's voice began to turn into a whisper, 'As if I've already given my heart to someone and I could never have it back _or _move on from that person...' Bella sighed sadly, 'Even if I remember that 'someone', what's the point? He's human and he'd be dead by now... I suppose I can never love again and be alone forever...'

I couldn't take it any more, I couldn't resist the urge to touch her any longer, so I leaned toward her slowly, giving her time to, perhaps, resist me, before putting an arm round her, hugging her gently as if she was a china doll. I inhale her strawberry scented hair, trying not to have Bella noticing, and sighed contently. This is heaven. I wish that I could stay in that position forever but... as the saying goes, all good things comes to an end.

'I- I better go!' Bella stammered slightly as she pulled away from my embrace as if it was on fire. My arms immediately missed the warmth of her body as I watched her hurried away. I was... beyond confuse, why did Bella's voice sounded so... strangled? Like she was confused or something? _Why? _I stared after her as her figure grew smaller and smaller as she ran. At that moment, there was a rustling noise behind me and footsteps could be heard stepping closer towards where I was sitting. I turned my head slowly towards it and my eyes widen as the outline of that person came into view. A thought entered my mind. _What is she doing here?_

Bella's POV

'Marie.' Edward replied after a moment of silence. 'Marie Swan.'

'Oh, I see...' A strange feeling grew inside me. _What is it? _I chewed on my lips as I concentrated on the foreign feeling in my heart. It felt like I can't breath, like my heart is being squeezed... What _is _this feeling? Its like fear, loneliness, uncertainty and sadness all mixed together as one... Wait... is this jealousy? Am I _jealous? _I quickly push that thought down . Its not possible. Why am I jealous anyway? Because Edward has a mate?

Bella?' Edward said, with an emotion that I can't detect. 'Do... do you have a mate Bella? Is it, perhaps... Daniel...?' Wait, what did he say? I was to caught up in my thoughts to listen to him properly... I'm sure he said something about mate and me and... Daniel? My eyes widen, don't tell me he thinks that Daniel and I are _together..._ Anyway, he's the mind reader isn't he so why don't he just look into Daniel's mind? But then again, he did say he doesn't read minds any more – I wonder why?

Anyway – back to his question – I couldn't help but laugh. I _know _how people – vampires – looks at us and often think of us as mated, I've got used to it. So why am I laughing at what Edward's question? Its not like its the first time someone has asked that. Once again, another mystery to add on Edward Cullen's list.

'What are you laughing at?' Edward asked, sounding completely bewildered. I laughed even harder.

'Sorry,' I apologised even though I didn't mean it. 'Sorry, its just... Oh god!... Daniel!' Images of Daniel and I started popping up in my head. 'Its just so... _ewww..._ and... God... Why on earth did you asked that?'

'Well, you two look comfy with each other and... close..and... I don't know!' Edward looked pretty uncomfortable when he said that – all fidgety like a human. He looks frustrated too for whatever reason.

'Sorry I laughed, I guessed I should have been prepared for your question since even _I _know that we looked like a perfect couple, but somehow, for some reason, I wasn't expecting that comment from _you.' _I said in confusion, it was true. _A lot _of vampires has asked me that in the past and I don't feel surprised and shock... yet, when Edward asked that, I felt... _hurt? _I honestly don't know why he makes me feel that way.

'Anyway, the reason we were so comfortable with each other is because we've been hanging out with each other for, I don't know, 100 years perhaps? He is, after all, the person who has found me and kind of 'took care' of me. Maybe that's why I look so close to him. That and the fact that we both don't have a mate...'

'Actually, I'm a bit confused myself. You would think that two non-mated vampires, living together for a century would make them fall in love with each other... But no, there was never a spark between us. Oh, I love Daniel alright, just not as a mate. As a friend perhaps, a brother even, but never ever a mate. Although we did try for a couple of years, trust me, I tried really hard in finding that little 'spark' that people talk about when their in love... but, nothing. Nada. There is always something that holds me back... Something that says to me '_No Bella, don't! He's not the person your suppose to be with!_'.' I laughed a little awkwardly as I realised what I just said. Great, now he thinks your crazy. Fabulous. Way to go Bella, _great _way to make friends – tell them you have a voice in your head. Yes Bella, your _so _clever aren't you?

'Crazy, I know. Even I think it is crazy, sometimes, I try to ignore that voice and date guys but... in the end, something always holds me back...' I admitted quietly, he already knows I'm insane anyway, what's the harm in continuing? 'As if I've already given my heart to someone and I could never have it back _or _move on from that person... Even if I remember that 'someone', what's the point? He's human and he'd be dead by now... I suppose I can never love again and be alone forever...' I'm sad, yes, I admit that but... I also accept it. I've accepted the fact that I'll never love anyone again.

Then, Edward surprised me. Hell, surprise would be an understatement. Shocked. Astonished. Amazed. Bewildered. Those words would probably be more fitting. Reason? Edward's hugging me. Edward Cullen is hugging _me_. He did it so..._ gentlemanly _too – giving me time to resist him. But that wasn't what shocked me the most though. The minute his skin touched mines there was this.. this electricity current travelling through my veins. And that's not the worst part. No. The worst part is the I'm starting to _like _his touch and wish I could stay in his arm forever. I'm _craving _it. I'm craving the arms of a _mated vampire. _How horrible could I get?

'I- I better go!' I stammered and quickly pulled away from him. The minute his touch left me I found myself wishing I'd stay, wishing he'd never let go... I groaned silently. I'm the worst ever! Here he is, mourning about his lost love and what was I doing? Craving him. Stupid Bella. Absolutely stupid, I scowled at myself. He has a mate for god's sake, why are you feeling like this?

As I neared the house I came to a real conclusion – he was hugging me because he pity me. I crave his touch because I _needed _someone to hold me. Yes, that's why, I convinced myself. I let out a sigh of relieve as I came through the doors of the Cullen's household.

'Oh, you're back.' I said when I saw my family and the Cullens in the living room. I realised the Cullens – especially Alice – were giving me knowing looks and huge grins. I decided to ignore them when I realised that someone from my family was missing. 'Where is Jade?'

'She parted ways from us as soon as we left... she said she has something to do...' Anyone could tell that Brandon was uncomfortable without his mate's presence by his side. Poor Brandon. I wonder what Jade is doing without her precious mate...

Edward's POV

'What are you doing here?' I asked her, 'Did- did you hear what we talked about?' My voice were growing louder with anxiety.

'That girl you were talking about is Bella isn't it?' She ignored my question and stalked toward me, I shrank underneath her glare. 'Your so called mate that you've 'lose', its Bella isn't it?' My eyes widen in surprise and worry, surprise that she'd figured it out and worried that that she would tell everyone.

'How did you know?' A whisper came out of my frozen lips. She rolled her eyes in irritation.

'What do you think?' Jade asked sarcastically, 'Of _course _I can't figure it out by the way you look at her all lovey-doveyly. Oh, its also not obvious by the way you hugged her too. Of course. How _could _I figure it out?' Her tone was laced with sarcasm and it grew darked as she spoke.

'Do- does the other know?' I swallowed anxiously, 'Does _Bella _know?' I don't think she does but then why? Why did she pull away from me?

'You think someone as naïve and innocent as Bella will figure it out?' She snorted, 'I don't think so.' She added drily, 'Besides Bella would probably forgive you if she actually does find out... being the type of person she is...'

_What does she want? _I thought in confusion, _Why is she here in the first place? _It just doesn't make sense, not to mention the way she glared at me in the living room...

'I just came to warn you not to mess with Bella,' She suddenly said, 'not to break her heart like you did when she was a human... it takes a great deal to make one forget her memories completely so I guess you're really important to her...' Jade was right in front of me now, looking utterly livid, 'That's the only thing that is stopping me from destroying you. _But. _If you break her heart again... I won't guarantee what I'll do to you, even with you're family's protecting you, I'll burn you from this world. Even if I lose my life in the progress... I swear to it.' With that she stalked off again, in the direction of my house, leaving me staring after her in admiration and fear.

I don't know whether if I should be relief or scared. You'll probably think I'm crazy but I'm really, honestly relieved that Bella have that kind of person as a friend. Someone who'll protect her with their life. I'm thankful for that, even if that person just threatened me... I'm forever in her debt... and even though I'm a little frighten of her, I'm confident that she'll never get a chance to fulfil her task of killing me because I know I'll never hurt Bella again – at least no purposely... - and if I _did _hurt Bella then... she's more than welcome to end me.

Bella's POV

Jade came back a while later, the first thing I noticed about her was that she looked smug at something. I was instantly suspicious. It takes a lot to have Jade in such a good mood.

'Jade,' I began cautiously, 'What happened? Or better yet, what have you done?'

'Me? Why do you think I've done something Bella?' Jade turned to me with an innocent look on her face, looking like Callum after he's done a prank. I narrowed my eyes at her, becoming more suspicious when her eyes widened innocently. Yep, I'm almost certain she's done something. I was about to ask her when Edward came through the door, his face was a mask of uncertainty.

'Can I please talk to Jade for a second?' He asked pleadingly, I nodded. Who could say no to him? He pulled Jade out into the forest, even if I listen carefully, all I hear was whispers that I couldn't make out.

Edward's POV

I pulled Jade through the door quickly, dragging her into the forest before letting her go. I turned to look at her, she was leaning against the tree with her arms crossed, an annoyed look on her face.

'What do _you _want?' She asked, I ignored her attitude as I was desperate to ask her one thing.

'Have you told anyone?' I asked in desperation, I prayed that she didn't but who knows? From what I've seen of her, she's like Rosalie. An unpredictable force.

'No.' She examined her nails, looking bored with me. 'Is that all?' She turned to go back into the house.

'Wait! I stopped her from going any further, I swallowed anxiously, '_Are _you going to tell anyone?'

Her lips lifted up to a smirk, 'Yes. No. Maybe.' She shrugged, 'You'll just have to wait and see don't you?'

* * *

_Hmmm, looks like Edward have a bit of a problem right? Though I think some of you want Jade to just spill it out eh?_

_Okay, screw what I've said about only writing Edward's and the Cullen's POV. They're too boring._ =D

_Okay, so as all of you might know now, I'm not a regular updater. Honestly, I've tried to update every 2 weeks but my school work's piling up... I'll still try my best though! _

_9 reviews _again? _Come one please! I'm planning to have ten reviews for each chapter... Please review guys! I didn't just do all these for nothing! Please?_

_Oh yeah, and also, last chapter's review's reply got a bit mixed up due to the fact I updated while running late to go to school (I eventually missed the bus...) Sorry to those who have received the wrong reply!_


	13. Chapter 12

_Hi everyone! I know I haven't updated in nearly 2 months... I'm so sorry! But, this chapter's a_ double _to the amount that I usually write! Hope it'll make it for my late updates again! _

_Oh! Guys! Guess what? I've past my grade 2 piano exam! With a merit too! If I got four more marks though, I'll get a distinction... Oh well! I'm so happy though! I thought I won't past!_

dicton777

_Thanks! But I'm afraid Jacobs not going to be in this story... A lot of people didn't want him... Sorry!_

RoyalRose

_I know right? I hate it when people just suddenly changed Bella to a completely different person! I try hard to keep each of their personality the same... though I did change Bella a bit, afterall, she did 'grow up' in a different environment. I just made her a bit more strong though, so its not that different. :)_

dolphin dreaming

_Thanks! I'll try my best! I share you're feelings, if I were Bella, I'd like to know the truth too!_

_But overall thanks to everyone who reviewed, put me on story alert, favourite story & favourite author! Its really an honour =) _

_Oh! One more thing, this chapter just contain flashbacks. It might not be very special... You _have _to read till the end though, 'coz something big's going to happen!_

_

* * *

_

Bella's POV

The past few weeks has past by... uneventfully – but yet, it was special to me in a way. In my family's eyes, I'm probably acting crazy – not like my usual self and everything- but you know what the weirdest thing is? I didn't care. I thoroughly enjoyed spending my time with the Cullens, maybe I'm enjoying it a little _too _much, but the Cullens certainly didn't seem to mind, in fact, they seem very enthusiastic every time I go over.

The mature part of my mind is always whispering to me '_They wouldn't treat a stranger that nice, they didn't even treat Jade and Jessica the same as you! Something must be up. Figure it out Bella!' _Usually, I follow the advise of my 'inner voice' as I called it, the voice that always gives me sensible advice. But now, for some strange reason, I don't feel like listening to it. In fact, I just want to ignore it, if I was being completely honest with myself, I know that they're treating me overly more than they were supposed to. If I were honest with myself, I'd admit that, but I'm not, I don't _want _to admit that they're too nice to me. I don't want to think that they're just using me or something. I don't want to be suspicious of them!

I just want to be with them, chat with them, have fun with them. Its weird but sometimes, I feel like I _know _them. Like how best friends would know each other. Like how a pair of childhood friend would know each other's likes or dislikes. _That _kind of knowing. Kind of like how you would know your childhood friend. Its strange, its not like I knew it beforehand, its just when someone says something that sparks my... memory of them...

And here's another crazy thing, I feel at home with them. I feel comfortable and carefree round them, I feel like I couldn't care less when I'm with them. In the past I always did as I was told, always behave in a proper lady-like manners. I was always obedient and forever trying to live up to Aro's, and the others, expectation. Whether its as a 'daughter', a leader, a friend or as a guard in the Volturi, I'm always trying to be what they want me to be. But now, it feels like I could be _me. _It feels like that even if I'm not a perfect person they'll still want to hang out with me. That feeling always fills my heart up and, thanks to my gift, sometimes I would shed some tears because I feel so happy.

Anyway, I've spent a lot of time with the Cullens during the past few weeks, nearly three quarters of my time spent in Forks was hanging out with them. In school though, rumours has been flying around because the my family and the Cullens were spending a lot of our times together. We finally stepped up and cleared the confusion when things got way too out of hand. Now, according to the student's knowledge, my family and the Cullens were familys. Our mother, who's past away, and Carlisle were siblings and we've met each other during our childhood, that's why we're so close to each other. Obviously, this was a lie to lure the students away from suspicion, but it was a lie made up in the spur of the moment. All because one of the Cullens (I'm not saying who it was) got over protective of me and shouted at a boy who grabbed hold of me when I refused him. Seriously, its like I can't protect myself against a human boy and they have to jump in to defend me! Thanks to that, we have to make up a lie quickly to prevent them questioning about the Cullens' protectiveness towards me...

During my time with the Cullens, I learned a lot about each of the members in the the family. For example, Carlisle told me about his stay in Volturi.

_Flashback_

I knocked softly on the door leading to the study. The house was emptied due to the fact that the others all went hunting leaving Carlise and I.

'Come in.' Carlisle invited. I opened the door slowly to discover a high-ceilinged room with tall, west-facing windows. The walls were paneled again, in a darker wood — where they were visible. Most of the wall space was taken up by towering bookshelves that reached high above my head and held more books than I'd ever seen outside a library. Carlisle sat behind a huge mahogany desk in a leather chair.

'Good afternoon Bella. How can I help you?' Carlisle asked.

'Good afternoon to you too Carlisle. Well, I was wondering if you could tell me about your visit the the Volturi? Aro has always spoke so fondly of you.' Carlisle put the paperwork he was currently working on, neatly to the side before turning to face me.

'Ah, I was wondering when you would asked me that.' Carlisle stood up and led me towards a large painting. I immediately recognised them as Aro, Marcus and Caius.

'I was studying in Italy when I discovered the other vampires there. They were more civilized and educated than I had expected. I first stayed with them out of curiosity – and vice versa. I was curious at how they were formed and the history concerning other vampires. I was pleasantly surprise when they explained how some vampires have special _talents _that relates to their human's life.' Carlisle said, 'They were curious – or more specifically, _Aro _was curious – about my diet. He found it fascinating and was amazed at me for being able to resist the scent of human blood, even in my newborn year. Of course the others just found it disgusting and looked down on me because of that.'

'I stayed with them for only a few decades, I would have stayed longer but they persisted in trying to cure my aversion to my 'natural food source' as they called it. Aro tried to persuade me into trying human's blood as I do to him about being a vegetarian. Neither of our persuasion succeeded. At that point, I became very lonely, I dreamt of finding others like me you see. So I travelled to the New World.' Carlisle explained, 'Bella...? I'm a bit curious. I hope you don't mind me asking but, I could not imagine that Aro would think of _anyone _as his daughter. He's much too... selfish I guess.'

I laughed while Carlisle stared worriedly at me. I can't help it, he's the only one apart from my family who called Aro out on that. All of the others was either simply too scared to ask or truly believed his lie of loving me like a daughter. Carlisle's sometimes too curious for his own good.

'Sorry Carlisle,' I apologised surprised at his forwardness, 'Its just that your the only person beside my family that had asked me that. Don't worry! I won't tell Aro. In fact, I agree with you. He is much too selfish too consider me as his daughter. In his eyes, I'm only a pawn being used in his game. In the beginning, he thought that I would join his guards happily – as all the others did – but that didn't happen due to the fact that Chelsea's gift, relationship manipulation, didn't work on me. However, I stayed, out of gratitude than anything else.'

'Gratitude?' Carlisle interrupted.

'Yeah, I know its weird but, he _did _save my life – kind of. At least he didn't destroy me and helped me in my time of need. He was the one who taught me about being a vegetarian and the rules of vampires so in a way, he saved me.' I admitted reluctantly, 'Aro was always nicer to me than the others, he kept telling me that I'm like his daughter and he loves me and everything. I didn't believe him though. His love for power is well known in the vampire world and I understand that he kept me for my gift... I'm not saying he doesn't love me – at least a tiny bit – but his crave for power overpowered his love for me. Even now, he didn't want to let me go, he just did it because he knew he couldn't keep me any longer. That's why he allowed me out on some conditions. One, I have to call him every now and then. Two, I have to go back to Italy at least once per year. And three, I have to help him if my assistance is needed.'

Carlisle nodded, 'That's why he let you leave.' Then he laughed, 'But then again, I suppose he couldn't keep you even if he wanted to. You're too powerful for him.'

_End Flashback_

We've talk more about my gift until the others arrived back from their hunt. I wasn't so surprise to see him being fascinated by my gift – like I said, I feel like I _know _them. Then there was sweet, loving Esme. The mother of the family. Hell, I even felt like she's _my _mother. Esme's just _so _sweet and kind that its just too hard not to love her. Not to mention her delicious cooking skill. Seriously, no one would believe that a vampire would be able to cook! Naturally, her first few attempts were a complete failure but, as the saying goes, practise makes perfect.

When she told me about her past, I found it hard to believe Esme has gone through _that _and still be so caring and gentle. She's so amazing. I could see why Carlise has fallen in love with her. She's such an amazing women.

_Flashback_

'Esme! This is _gorgeous!' _I exclaimed as I savoured the tasted of the food in my mouth. Simply delicious. To the others the food might smell disgusting – at least that's what they told me – but to me, they're just as good as blood. I knew from my past experiences with my family that vampires can't s_tand _to be near human food. Whenever they come across the smell of it, they'll either stopped breathing or shy away from it. So I was in awe when Esme had asked if she could cook for me, and was even more stunned when she finished each dish with as smile on her face (instead of the cringe that always follows whenever my family comes near food).

'You're like a mother for me Esme...' I sighed contently as I finished my macaroni cheese. I wasn't lying when I said that Esme's like my mother, truthfully, I don't exactly know what having a mother feels like but, from what I've heard from humans, mothers supposed to be kind, warm, loving, forgiving you for everything you've done wrong, cares for you and loves you. Esme fits that category perfectly.

'Bella...' Esme whispered, her voice was so full of emotions that it surprises me. It was only a simple statement, what had caused her to cause like that? I was even more amazed when Esme started to hug me and sobbed in my hair. 'Thank you... Thank you Bella... You have no idea how much that means to me...' I patted her back awkwardly. I was never one for affection, and the reason that this hugging and crying is happening confuses the hell out of me.

After a few minutes, I sensed the others going out to give us some privacy, I was even more confused by their action. Why are they giving us privacy? I felt Esme moving back and I look at her.

'Sorry Bella,' Esme apologised, 'my emotions were just so overwhelming that I couldn't control it...' She smiled sadly, 'Well, I suppose I have to explain it to you then shouldn't I?' Her eyes were far away, staring at nothing in particular, lost in a painful memory.

'Carlisle hasn't told you this but I first met him when I was 16. He was a doctor in our town, Ohio, the outskirts of Columbus, I was climbing a tree, trying to rescue a... cat? I can't really remember,' Esme frowned slightly, 'but I was rushed to the hospital when I fell off the tree and broke my leg. There, I met Carlisle for the first time. Even if it was only a brief encounter, I've never really forgotten him. '

'Originally, I was going to move West to become a teacher but I was pressured to remain and marry by my parents... So I married to a man called Charles Evenson at the age of 22,' She looked back at me sadly, and I encouraged her to continue by placing my hand lightly on top of hers, 'I was trying to please my parents and, even though it was an arranged marriage, I thought I would at least live a happy life... ' Esme shook her head slowly and looked back out of the window again, 'I soon realised that the man I've married was an abusive man, I told my parents about it but they told me to keep quiet and keep up the appearance because Charles was a well respected man and no one would believe me... I thought I was finally free when he was drafted during World War I, I was so happy, even the old man next door has noticed the difference in me.'

'But my happy period was short lived as he returned in 1920 and started the abuse again... I couldn't handle it anymore! I just can't Bella!' Esme looked at me then, her eyes filled with tears that would never fall, 'I just _have _to escape Bella, I can't stay there anymore... especially when I discovered I was pregnant a few days after I left...'

My eyes widen in surprise. Pregnant? That meant she had a baby... Why did Carlisle change her then? In the short time I've known Carlisle, I'm almost certain that he won't purposely take away someone's life if they refuse to (Obviously, unless its a life/death situation). He's too kind for that. But then, it still doesn't make sense...

'I can't sign my baby up to the life I had Bella, and there is a really good chance that he might not survive if I return home (due to all the beating). I went to stay at my only true friend's house, I haven't even told me parents because I know they won't support me. They would only tell me to stay.' Esme whispered, 'So I went through the pregnancy all alone – accept for my friend's help – and it didn't seem to matter when the baby was born. It didn't matter that I had practically nobody. It didn't matter that his father was abusive. None of that seems to matter when I held the baby in my arms for the first time...' Esme's eyes was shining so brightly that I had to smile for her, it really did sound amazing.

'He was the only one who held me to the world, the only one that matters to me. I live for him. I breath for him.' Esme said sadly, something's coming, I could practically feel it, and I dreaded it, 'However, after a few days, my poor baby died of lung infection. After his death, I found no reason to live anymore, what was the point? It was then that I jumped off the cliff in a suicide attempt. I was presumed dead when I was brought into the morgue because my heart was only beating very faintly.'

'And then Carlisle came and rescued you like a handsome knight in shining armour?' I asked, teasing her, trying to lighten up the mood. My efforst wasn't wasted.

'Yes I suppose so.' She laughed, 'Carlisle worked in that aren't at the time and he recognised me as the happy, young girl he met back then. Carlisle wanted to stop my suffering so he changed me into a vampire and, after I joined the family, Carlisle and I fell in love and the rest is history.' Esme smiled, truly smiled, for the first time in the story.

_End Flashback_

After that, I made sure to treat Esme like the mother she deserved to be (Like paking my pack-lunch, cooking for me etc. All the things human mothers do). I love that women to death, I respect her almost as much as I respect Carlisle.

I get along with everyone of the Cullens, whenever I spent my time with them, its always fun and everything. However, when I'm around Rosalie, its always... awkward? I don't know but everytime I'm alone with her, she always looks at me with... apologetic eyes? Its almost as if she's done some unpleasant things to me in the past that she feels guilty for. Of course, that could just be me over-analysing it. I mean, _come on, _what had she done to me that she feels she needs to apologise for? Nothing. Honestly, she can't have done anything to me because I hardly ever talk to her! I avoid spending time alone with her as much as I possibly can! Partly its because her stares makes me uncomfortable, but its also because its like an instinct to avoid her. Once, when my attempt to stay away from her failed, we got into a really deep conversation.

_Flashback _

I sat in my room, humming to myself, everyone in my family was out on 'dates', leaving me on my own. I honestly don't mind, its always been like this, I'm used to it. Usually though, I go to the Cullens to pass the time, but today I just didn't feel like it, something is telling me to stay at home...

Suddenly, I heard someone knocking the door. Strange. I didn't expect anyone today, and if it was my family they would have barged in already.

'Bella? Are you in?' Her voice passed through the door. Damn! _Rosalie Hale. _What do I do now? Ignore her? No, that won't be polite, especially considering the way Esme's been treating me this past month. Hide in the cupboard? No, she'll find me anyway... Dammit! _Why are you so panicky? She's only a vampire! Its not like you're some weak little human who can't defend herself. _I thought to myself. _Come on! Open the door! _

Right, open the door. Easy. She's a vampire and I'm a vampire so no danger there. Beside, she hasn't done anything to me, so stop worrying! By the time I got down to the last step, I felt a bit guilty at the way I've been avoiding her. She's done nothing wrong but yet, here I am, not wanting to see her. I can't explain it without sounding insane (Which I probably am) but every time I see her I feel fear running through my body. What is wrong with me? It's ridiculous.

'Hello Rosalie.' I greeted her as I opened the door. 'Come in.' I tried to smile but I'm sure it came out as a grimace. Rosalie walked into the living room, sat down on the sofa, and began explaining to me why she was here.

'Sorry I came without informing you.' She apologised first, 'But I figured if I told you, you would try to hide or something... Though I can't blame you for that.' She muttered the last bit quietly, I don't think I was suppose to hear her. 'Anyway, I just want to tell you about my past, why I'm so... bitter before. I owe it to you...'

'What? You don't owe me _anything!' _I said, surprise at what she was saying. Again, I've this weird feeling that I was missing something important.

'I do.' She smiled softly, 'You won't understand now but, someday, you would and I don't want you to hate me when that day comes.' O-kay... She's talking in riddles now... yet another thing to add to my confusion; I would, apparently, hate Rosalie when 'someday' comes.

* * *

Rosale's POV _(In the Flashback)_

Okay, maybe, just maybe, I gave her a little too much information. Edward would probably kill me when he finds out but, come on, he wants Bella to remember too! Hell, everyone does! I just don't want her to hate me after she remember the way I act towards her when she was human. Its better to explain to her my reasons to act like that now than after she remember and hates me.

I watched her as millions of emotions ran pass her face; confusion, surprise etc. Seeing that she wasn't going to speak anytime soon, I began my story. 'My story doesn't have a happy ending Bella – but how many of ours does? ' I warned her, 'I was born into a wealthy family, thanks to my father, I lived in Rochester, New York. My life was perfect. I was constantly praised for my beauty and, I am ashamed to say, that this made me vain and self-centred.'

'It was my mother's job to keep our house - and myself and my two younger brothers - in spotless order. It was clear that I was both her first priority and her favourite. I didn't fully understand at the time, but I was always vaguely aware that my parents weren't satisfied with what they had, even if it was so much more than most. They wanted more. They had social aspirations - social climbers, I suppose you could call them. My beauty was like a gift to them. They saw so much more potential in it than I did.' I smiled humourlessly, 'I knew what I wanted out of life, and there didn't seem to be any way that I wouldn't get exactly what I wanted. I wanted to be loved, to be adored. I wanted to have a huge, flowery wedding, where everyone in town would watch me walk down the aisle on my father's arm and think I was the most beautiful thing they'd ever seen. Admiration was like air to me, Bella. I was silly and shallow, but I was content." I smiled, amused at my own evaluation.

'I met Royce King, the son of the Bank's owner, when I was delivering my father's forgotten lunch box. He was a handsome man, he had lighter hair than I did and pale blue eyes. After that, Royce kept sending me flowers and always compliment me. Eventually, we entered a relationship though it was mostly based on physical attraction. We soon became engaged, and just shortly before our wedding, I went and visited one of my closest friend, Vera, she married young, just seventeen, to a man my parents would never approve – a carpenter. When, a year later, she gave birth to a beautiful boy with dimples and curly black hair, I instantly envied her. It was the first time in my life that I've been jealous Bella. Anyway, I honestly didn't notice anything wrong with my relationship with Royce until Vera's husband came out and kissed her on the cheek (when he thought I wasn't looking). That was when I finally noticed the lack of love in my relationship compared to Vera's.' I took a deep breath, I haven't shared this story with anyone fore a long time, even when I told Carlisle and the others, it was always shortened and edited. But now, I'm telling Bella every detail. She deserve it.

'It was dark in the streets, the lights already on, I hadn't realised how late it was. It was cold, very cold for late April. I walked down the street to go back to my house, with my head full of thoughts of my loveless relationship with Royce. I was only a few streets from my house when I heard them, a cluster of men under a broken street lump, laughing to loud – drunk. I wished I had called my father to escort me home then but the way was so short it seemed silly. That's when I heard them.

Bella's face quickly turned into one of horror and I could tell that she could sense where this is going. 'They called my name and then, I realised, that those were Royce and some of his friend, sons of other rich men. It's only now that I realised they were waiting for me.' My face hardened, 'Royce started bragging about me to his new friend who came up from Atlanta when all of a sudden, he ripped my jacket from my shoulder popping the brass button off. He tore my hat out of my hair, The pins wrenched my hair from the roots, and I cried out in pain. They seemed to enjoy that - the sound of my pain. . . .' I looked at Bella, almost forgetting she was there because I was so lost in the memory, 'I won't make you listen to the rest.' I said quietly, beside, I didn't want to reveal in that particular memory again. Bella looked at me in relief and I couldn't help but smile at her, my smile turned into a scowl as I started again.

'Those- those sad excuses of men,' I snarled, 'left me in the street as they stumbled away, still laughing as if they've achieved the greatest thing in the world. They thought I was dead and were teasing Royce that he has to find a new wife... I gave up then, I just waited – waited for death to find me. Each second past like a minute and each minute past like an hour. It was so cold... and it started snowing and I wondered why death was taking so long. I was surprise that the pain bothers me, but I decided I didn't care. Death was going to to come, thus, so would the pain.'

'Carlisle came to investigate when he smelled my blood, he found me then, lying on the street just waiting for death. I never liked Dr. Cullen or his wife and her brother – as Edward pretended to be at the time, it had upset me that they were all more beautiful than I was. I was so irritated when Carlise worked over me, trying to save my life. I wanted to tell him to leave me, to let me die peacefully, but then he pulled me from the ground and ran with me. I though I had died because of the speed, it felt like flying.'

'But the pain didn't stop. I remember being horrified at that thinking I had to endure my 'afterlife' in pain...Then, I was in a bright room that quickly warmed me up from the freezing cold weather outside. I was grateful when the pain began to dull and I knew I was slipping away, but suddenly, something sharp was cutting me everywhere – my throat, my wrist, my ankles...' I winced, I could still remember the pain, even centuries later, its hard to forget things as painful as that. Even humans could clearly remember the moment they're life changes. 'I thought he had brought me there to hurt me more and I screamed in shock.'

'I didn't care about anything else though when the fire started burning me, I begged him to kill me. To put me out of this misery. I begged Esme and Edward to kill me too when they returned home. Carlisle sat with me, holding my hand and saying that he was so sorry, and promised that it would all end soon.' Carlisle was a good man and I was ashamed at how I had thought about him. 'He told me everything – what he was, what I was becoming, what was happening – I listened sometimes though I didn't really believe him. He apologised everytime I screamed.'

'Sometimes, I stop screaming as I've realised it did no good to scream. I remember them discussing me... and Edward wasn't happy. I hated the way he says my name, 'Rosalie Hale?'' I mimicked Edward's irritated tone, 'He sounded as if the was something wrong with me. Carlisle told him that he couldn't just let me die, it was too much of a 'waste'. I was angry at Edward at the time when he just replied with a 'I know', like he was dismissing me. Of course, I didn't know that Edward could see exactly what Carlisle had seen.'

'I was starting to hear bits and pieces of the conversation and I didn't realise that its almost over. That I was getting stronger and that was why I was able to hear what they say. The pain was beginning to dull from my fingertips.' I said, 'The pain finally ended and they explained to me again what I was. This time, I believed them – it was the only way to explain the thirst, my hard skin and my emotions.'

'Then, I looked in the mirror and, as shallow as I was, I instantly felt better when I saw my reflection; I was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen.' Only now do I feel foolish at my thoughts, 'Even my brilliant red eyes didn't seem so bad.'

'It took some time before I began to blame the beauty for what had happened to me - for me to see the curse of it. To wish that I had been . . . well, not ugly, but normal. Like Vera. So I could have been allowed to marry someone who loved me, and have pretty babies. That's what I'd really wanted, all along. It still doesn't seem like too much to have asked for.' I whispered. That dream still means a lot to me. Yes, I'm content with my life right now, and I'm happy that I have Emmett. Without him, I might still be bitter towards Carlisle and Edward. However, if you have given me the chance to turn back time and start again... I'm not sure if I would have let things stayed the same as it was.

'You know, my record's almost as clean as Carlisle,' I suddenly thought, my tone becoming triumphant, ' Better than Esme. A thousand times better than Edward. I've never tasted human blood.' I announced proudly. I looked at Bella's puzzle expression and I realised that she was wondering why I said my record was 'almost' as clean as Carlisle.

'I _did _murder five humans,' 'I admitted, 'if you can really call them humans. I knew I wouldn't be able to resist their blood so I was very careful not to spill it. I didn't want any part of them in me you see. I saved Royce for last. I hoped that he would hear of his friends' deaths and understand, know what was coming for him. I hoped the fear would make the end worse for him. I think it worked.'

'He was hiding inside a windowless room behind a door as thick as a bank vault's, guarded outside by armed men, when I caught up with him. Oops - seven murders,' I corrected myself. "I forgot about his guards. They only took a second. I was overly theatrical. It was kind of childish, really. I wore a wedding dress I'd stolen for the occasion. He screamed when he saw me. He screamed a lot that night. Saving him for last was a good idea - it made it easier for me to control myself, to make it slower -' I grimaced, 'Sorry, I got carried away. Too much details right?'

'No, no,' She grimaced slightly and I laughed. She's still not a very convincing liar even as a vampire. 'Its just... I don't know, I've just never imagined your past to be this... tragic.' She shot me an apologetic glance.

'Well, I should be going now. I'll see you at school... If Edward hasn't killed me yet.' I said amusingly, I know that Edward's probably going to shout at me but, I don't regret talking to Bella. 'Oh, and Bella? Don't over-annalyze things, just... go only with the flow. I'm sure it'll take you to where you're suppose to be.' _With Edward. _I thought mentally. I might had resented Bella when she was with Edward as a human but now, I felt... sympathy towards her. And admiration. I mean, our circumstances might have been different but she was changed without her permission – like I was. As well as the fact that she's lost her memory and had no-one to be with her during her newborn age, I'm beginning to feel horrible for the way I've been treating everyone.

_End Flashback_

* * *

Bella's POV

After Rosalie has left, I began to think about what she's told me. To be honest, I'm starting to feel a lot more guilt than I was feeling before now that I've learned of her past. Who would've guess? I felt a lot of emotions during her talk, first, I was shocked and sad – sad that she had to go through all that as an innocent lady. Second, it was admiration. I truly look up to her, I think she's amazing to not break down and shut herself from the world after _that _event happened to her. I don't know if I'd be able to face – let alone touch – another man after 'Royce'. But last, I feel _happy _for her. Even after all she went through, she's still able to find a mate and be able to be in love. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't jealous of that.

Above everything though, I feel confusion. Erghh. What's with the ''Don't over-annalyze things, just go only with the flow. I'm sure it'll take you to where you're suppose to be.''? Its almost like she _knew _what I was thinking, as if she have the answers to my questions but aren't going to tell me. For example, where am I ''suppose to be''? In paris? Italy? With Daniel? (I made a face at the last thought) She's confusing me more and more, actually, every member of the Cullens does. They're leaving little messages everytime but I could never work out what they mean... I stopped thinking about that then. _Don't over-annalyze things _Rosalie had said.

Instead, I thought about how my family had reacted to me hanging out with the Cullens. Not surprisingly, many of them rejected my decision to spent my time with the Cullens – I'd expected that. However, the thing that I did not expected, was Jade. Jade is always the one that's most protective of the family and always steer us out of _any _danger she thinks we're in. Surprisingly though, this time she didn't say anything against the Cullens. In fact, she even _encouraged _me to be with them and had even supported me during our family's argument.

_Flashback_

'Bella, its not _healthy _for you to spent time with them.' Brandon stated with irritation, 'Look at how attached you are to them. What if they up 'nd leave?'

'Yes Bella. Come back to _us. _Come back to _me._' Daniel said, his voice cracking with sadness. Guilt began to settle in my heart. I know what Daniel means. He doesn't mean to come back to him as a mate. He means he wants me to be his best friend again. He wants us to be like before – carefree and inseparable.

'Bella, why are you spending time with them?' Jessica asked, she didn't argue with me like the others. She didn't want to be against me if possible, but she wants to know my reasons before making her decision. I opened my mouth... but nothing came out.

'Oh, would you please stop it?' To my surprise, Jade came to defend me, 'Look, practically all of you are mated. Do you want Bella to be alone for ever?' I stared at her blankly. She's basically implying that I should be with Edward. Is that what she was saying?

'What? So you're saying that Bella and Edward should be together?' Daneil said sharply, asking the question that I've been thinking. 'Is that what you're saying?'

'I've never said that have I?' Jade asked, one of her eyebrow rose. 'All I asked was 'do you want Bella to be alone for ever?' that's all. Its a simple question. You were the one who mentioned Edward. I never even said his name for heaven's sake! I could be talking about Alec for all you know.'

'Yes but you were implying it though' Daniel glared at her, clearly not amused by her cheeky comment.

'Look, all I'm saying is that Bella should find her own happiness,' Jade winked at me 'just like we did. We shouldn't stand in her way. Beside, I'm confident, absolutely _certain _that no harm would come to Bella from the Cullens. I guarantee it.'

Nobody said a word after that. We all know that Jade is the 'protector' of the family and, if she's not objecting with me spending time with the Cullen, what is the point of them arguing? If Jade's _guaranteed _it, then Jade must know that the Cullen wouldn't harm me. Somehow, she knew.

Suddenly, I was under the impression that Jade knew that Cullen's 'big secret'. Why would she trust them otherwise? And, I have a sneaky feeling that this secret resolve around me. Don't ask why I think that because I have no clue. Its just this feeling in my heart.

_End Flashback_

I pondered on the Cullen's secret as I drifted off to sleep on my big, comfy bed. I've said so before – I need sleep. Not as much as humans though. The amount of time I sleep depends on how much energy, or gifts, I've used. For example, during my newborn phase, I'd slept a lot due to the fact that Aro always wants me to practice my gift. However, when I'm just using a minimum gift – like my shield for instance – I have to sleep once every 2 weeks or something. Right now, everybody's out hunting which left me doing whatever I want...

* * *

I woke up to a small noise alerting me that someone's here – or had been – with me. I would've passed it on as my family if an unfamiliar scent didn't drift passed me. Moonlight were shining through my window, signalling that its night time, shadows of trees were swaying in time with the wind... My body immediately picked up danger, a small part of my brain wondered why my body didn't react like this to the Cullens, and I tense up, getting ready to attack the stranger. As time passed however, it was clear that the stranger isn't going to attack any time soon. My body, accepting that the danger had gone, relaxed and I stood up and switched on the light to try and find out why the stranger was in my room.

What I found though, made my body tensed up again – this time in horror. My breathing quickly picked up as I tried to stop my body from shaking. There, sitting on my desk, in bright red, scribbly writing, was a piece of card that says:

_'Hello Bella. I see that you're having a happy time. Remember the words that you heard when you first woke up as a vampire? Well, I'm going to fulfil my promise soon, have a good time while you can!'_

* * *

_Dun Dun Dunnnnn! Its going to get a bit more exciting now! _

_Okay, everyone probably knows half of this chapter, as some of you pointed out, but I _had _to put this in! Bella _have _to bond with the Cullens! _

_I know I've probably made Esme a bit too overdramatic... but I can't think of any other way to bring her past into the story..._

_And what does everyone think of Rosalie? For any one who hasn't figure out why Rosalie's attitude has changed so dramatically yet, let me clear this up; she's guilty. She's guilty at how she tore the family apart. She also felt that Bella is kind of like her, they were both changed without they're permission. Does that make sense?_

_I'm getting less and less reviews lately... Please Review! It'll only take a minute or so... But it'll make my day! PLEASE REVIEW!_

_One more thing, Merry Christmas! What are you'll getting? Oh, and its my birthday too! Yeah! ;)_


	14. Chapter 13

_Hey everyone! I'm back again with another awesome chapter! Just kidding =P I'm doing my music theory exam the week after the next so I'm spending a lot of my time trying to remember all __the Italian words... Regardless, I'll be trying hard to update. _

Let's turn into vampires

_Thanks. Haha, what does proily mean?_

LuLu

_Thanks! You'll find out in the next chapter if you're right )_

p a i g e . h

_Merry Christmas too! Even though its like 2 months ago, lol_

RoyalRose

_Omg! I was cracking up when I read your review! Don't worry, I'm all about 'happily ever after'... well sometimes. =D Thanks! You too!_

YouJustGotVamp'd

_Eeeek! Thanks so much! I'm so happy!_

letsjustdance

_O-kay, should I thank you or cry...? I know last chapter was like the book but I have to write it. Its very important because it shows the bonds between Bella and the Cullens are deepening. Because honestly, you know their past but Bella don't though. Eclipse never happened! Bella has to know their past in order to show that the Cullens recognise Bella as part of their family! I know I'm not very creative and the drama, well, I'm trying. Honestly, I am!_

_But overall thanks to everyone who reviewed, put me on story alert, favourite story & favourite author! Its really an honour =)_

_Oh! I know the part about Dumbo was really random but it just sort of popped into my mind... :p You'll get it when you got to that part._

* * *

Bella's POV

Have you ever felt like happiness is always being ripped away from you? Have you ever experienced that feeling where you could almost taste victory, almost reaching to the finishing line after a hell of a race? Have you ever felt that moment of joy when you think that everything in your life is going smoothly for once, as if you didn't have a care in the world... then have if taken away from you? Take Dumbo, the cartoon character for example, when he was playing with his mother he was so happy he didn't even care that the other elephants were making fun of him. Then, _poof, _it was all gone. His mother was locked up for _protecting _her son and poor Dumbo was left all alone. He had that one moment where he thought _'I don't care about anything any more as long as I'm with my mama'_, he was content with only his mother, but yet, she was ripped away from him...

That's how I felt right now, like I'm all alone in this world, like I would never get to feel happy again. It was as if the last time I had laughed was million of years ago, not yesterday, nor the day before.

_'Hello Bella. I see that you're having a happy time. Remember the words that you heard when you first woke up as a vampire? Well, I'm going to fulfil my promise soon, have a good time while you can!'_

I could still hear her scratchy voice, echoing inside the forest, laughing cruelly as she escaped. I could never forget how she sounded, there was a hint of delight in her voice that send shivers up my spine, it sounded as though she finally got what she wanted, finally got the thing she desired most – and not in a good way.

I wonder if I should tell the Cullens, more specifically Edward. I think that if a fight were to come, Emmett would most likely be able to protect himself with all his muscles. Jasper would too I guess since he has way too many scars, from ruthless vampires no doubt, and if he had managed to escape without death then he _have _to have some skills in fighting won't he?

But then I thought of Alice, the little bouncy thing who seems like she could never get enough energy, with her gift then I suppose she is quite safe... but she don't have her gift right now does she? Her gift had been deemed useless ever since I came into their life, blurring her visions. Could she protect himself without her gift?

And what about Carlisle and Esme? The sweet and loving couple who wanted their 'children's' happiness more than anything. I suppose Carlisle would fight if it meant protecting his family but Esme? I think she would rather have herself destroying than lifting a finger to hurt someone, I meant no offence towards Esme or anything but that's just her personality...

What about Edward then? With his mind-reading skill he'd probably be able to cheat and win against an opponent... but he's not using it now is he? Ever since he lost 'Marie' he can't bring himself to use his gift right? So what would happen then? Would he still be able to protect himself? Without my permission, a picture of him kneeling on the ground, his face twisted in agony as he closed his eyes waiting for his doom flashed in my mind. I winced as a stab of pain shot through my heart, no, I would _not _allowed it. Even if by some chance Edward wanted to get himself killed to see Marie I wouldn't let him. Life is to precious to throw away. I would do whatever it takes to keep him out of trouble.

_That's it. _I decided, _I wouldn't tell anyone so they won't get caught up in this... Maybe I should even run away so this 'enemy' of mine wouldn't hurt them. _I mused, but for some reason, something tells me that it won't work. Deep down in my my heart I knew that I won't be able to keep it from my family (and maybe the Cullens) about the warning note. _Maybe they'll find out, but at least I have to try. What kind of leader would I be if I let my family suffer? _I argued back stubbornly, not willing to change my decision. My decision failed however, almost as soon as I made it...

Jade's POV

An uneasy feeling rose up in me and I snapped my head up from the deer I've been drinking from. Something wasn't right. My body was tensed as I dropped the deer, getting into a fighting stance, my eyes searching the forest for any sign of danger. I growled. Almost instantly I found the source that aroused my uneasiness; an unfamiliar vampire scent spreading from our house.

If I weren't such a wary person, if I was naïve, then I'd have probably thought that a nomad vampire was passing by and was curious about such a large gathering of vampires, thus coming to investigate. However, I'm _not _a welcoming vampire and the fact that this strange scent screaming _danger _at me does not help.

I rushed to my feet, the dead deer laid on the grass, forgotten as I ran through the forest towards the path of our house. I briefly noticed that my footsteps, that had a sense of urgency in it, had attracted the rest of my family. They all searched my face, trying to find a clue about what was going on.

'Some one's been to our house,' I hissed my eyes searched wildly, 'some one we don't know.' At that, I ran faster, not bothering to wait for them. Right now I don't care about anything, my first priority is Bella. If I let someone close to me get hurt again then... no, I couldn't, _wouldn't _think about it.

Being the fastest in the family I reached the door first. I gently breathed in, smelling the scent of the vampire, and immediately hissed. There wasn't a large amount of their scent so I estimated that they didn't stay for very long, I also guessed that our 'guest' had probably already left.

I slammed the door open, not bothering with then handle as I rushed upstairs quickly, yet cautiously, my breathing became quicker and harsher when I noticed that the scent led me to Bella's room. I opened Bella's door slowly and looked inside.

I sighed in relief.

Bella was safe, she was standing in front of her desk holding a letter of some sort, her brow furrowed in deep concentration. I stalked over towards her as my relief subsided and suspicion kicked in. The rest of them family faded away as I snatched the note from her hand and read it...

Bella's POV

My train of thoughts were broken when I realised that the note was no longer in my hand. I slowly looked up afraid of what I'd see. My eyes widened when I saw Jade and the rest of the family behind her, hovering awkwardly. Realization kicked in when I noticed that Jade had the warning letter in her hand. I tried to go on my tip-toe, trying hopelessly to get my letter back before she managed to read it.

I failed.

I knew I failed as soon as I saw her mascara covered eyes widen and flashed with anger. I looked away, out the window. I focused on nothing in particular as there were only trees surrounding our house. _Plan 1: failed. _So much for keeping them in the dark, I failed almost as soon as I began!

Embarrassment and shame soon filled my heart. I didn't dare look at Jade or anyone else. I could just imagine their face sneering down at me. Disgust filling their eyes as they realised that I brought danger to them and even hid my first memory... I cringed. Call me a coward but I didn't want to face their rejection.

'Bella, look at me.' Jade said softly, I flinched, it was clear that anger was bubbling behind the soft tone of her voice. 'Bella, look at me.' Jade repeated when I pretended not to have heard her and continue to stared out aimlessly out the window.

'Look at me. Which part of that don't you understand!' Jade grabbed my chin and forced me to look at her. Sure enough, anger was written all over her face but... surprisingly... she didn't show a hint of disgust and shame. In fact, she has _that look _on her face, the same look she had on when I first saw her.

'Listen Bella, I know what you're thinking,' She spoke strictly, 'I'm not angry at _you. _It's not you're fault.' I didn't answer her. 'Hey do you even know who this person that sent you the note was?'

I shook my head slowly, not really catching her point.

'Have you done anything cruel to anyone that might have caused this anger or something?' Jade tried again.

'No.' I replied quietly, feeling a little relief that she's not angry at me, hell she even looked a bit worried.

'I thought not.' Jade muttered, she cleared her throat. 'Well then its not your fault is it?' I frowned in confusion, _not my fault? How is it not my fault? I put them all in danger. They could be _destroyed_ because of me...Does she still not understand?_

'You still don't get it do you?' Jade sighed, she looked so tired and exhausted at that moment – it was the first time I saw such an expression on her normally fierce face. 'This... _creature's_ practically declaring a war against you for _no apparent reason! _The one who's at fault are _them. They _intends to hurt us. Not you! Youwant to protect us right?'

I nodded, I still didn't really fully understand it but, if it means that they're not at mad at me then whatever. I slowly lifted my lips up into a half-hearted smile when I heard my family clearing their throat.

'May I ask what _is _going on?'

'So basically someone that you practically don't know is coming after you... us.' Brandon corrected, he smiled as if he found something that was amusing him.

'I don't see what's so funny about that.' I hissed, immediately angered by his calm and amused expression. _How can he smile when we're in danger of dying?_

'Chill Bells.' Callum said, rolling his eyes before leaning back against the sofa. Apparently, he doesn't mind dying either.

'He's right Bella. Calm down.' Daniel said taking Callum's side, 'We've got _nothing _to worry about. You do remember we've got the Volturi on out side right? If you'll just say the word Aro would sent the entire army to protect his 'precious little princess.' I didn't miss his sarcasm.

'I'm not a child!' I defended myself, 'And Aro doesn't think of me as a princess! Yeah, so maybe he values me and think of me as precious... but that's just because he wants my gift!'

'Stop arguing you guys.' Jess skipped in (I only now noticed she was missing when we began our 'meeting') 'Even if we want Aro to defend us he can't. I just spoke to him and he said that apparently something's been going on in South Africa, he's sending a half of his guard to 'dispose' of them...'

'Wait, what's the 'something' you speak of?' Brandon asked suspiciously.

'Don't know.' Jess shrugged her small and delicate shoulder, 'He said something about a large group of newborns. Said it'd probably take ages to take care of them 'coz practically everyone in the town's been turned. Oh, not to mention the witnesses too! I suppose they'll have to get rid of them..' Jess frowned in sadly, mourning for the innocents.

'Wait!' I sighed in impatience as I turned to look at Brandon. Raising my eyebrow as if saying _what now? _'Don't you think its too much of a... coincidence? I mean, think about it, _a whole town, _not one or two people getting turned but a whole town! There _must _be a purpose don't you think. And come to think of it... isn't South Africa quite far away from here? Then that means adding the time the guards take to dispose the newborns, the witnesses and the time travelling here... If a fight were to break out here it'd probably have been ended and even if they made it in time a large amount of guards would've been reduced. Its a perfect plan from our attacker don't you think? Leaving us defenceless without Volturi – our chance of winning would be reduced too.'

'But then... that means... they know a lot about us don't they?' I chewed on my lips nervously, agreeing with what he said but terrified that he was right If this person knew that we've got connection with the Volturi then how much more do they know?

'Unfortunately, we know nothing about _them_.' Brandon said dryly, saying aloud what everyone's mind must've been thinking.

'Hey hey hey. Don't be so down guys! Yes, we're kinda weak without the Volturi supporting us and all but come on! We still got the Cullens don't we? I'm sure they'll fight with us if we asked them, Bella's practically they're family anyway! I'm sure they won't mind helping.' Callum said, always being the optimistic one.

'No.' I said flatly, not even bothering to look at him. 'Absolutely not.' No way in hell am I going to allow the Cullens be in danger, I've already got Plan 1 foiled, I can't let Plan 2 go down the drain too!

'Why not Bella? The Cullens would be a really great help.' Daniel tried to coax me to agree, 'I'm sure they'll be more than happy to help us safe our lives.'

'I said no all right?' I gritted my teeth together in anguish, 'No means no!' With that I ran upstairs and slammed my door shut before climbing into my unmade bed, and curled into a small ball

'And _she _said she's not a child. She's certainly acting like one right now.' I heard Brandon huffed before getting shushed by Jade. I heard 2 pairs of light footsteps coming up the stairs, I guessed that it was Jess and Jade since I noticed that during my argument with the three boys they didn't really step in. Well, apart from the part that Jess informed us about Aro.

'Bella,' Jessica said quietly, silently asking permission to come in. I made some sort of sound that must've indicate they're permission granted because the next second they were in and sat on the bed with me.

'Oh Bells, you know the lads. They never understand a girl's feelings – and probably never will.' Jess said soothingly while running her hands through my hair, trying to get me to relax.

'Yeah Bella, you have to say it out loud about _why _you don't want to involve the Cullens... 'coz even I admit that it'd be better for us if we have more people on our side.' Jade said, looking at me apologetically. Yes I agree with her too, if I go with the logical part of my mind, I'll say that we gather more people and fight. However, my emotional side got the better got the better of me.

'You guys have to understand, I know that we'd have a better chance at winning if we have more companion with us. I'm not stupid. But I simply just _can't _let the Cullens get involve.' I explained my voice cracking, 'I just can't _bear _the thought of them being hurt when it was unnecessary. Especially Edward...' I trailed off quietly, I didn't even intend to say that last bit out but it just slipped from my mouth before I could take it back. Jade and Jess shared a 'look'.

'Look honey, we respect your decision, each of us would die for you – you know that.' Jess said, 'We can see how much you care for the Cullens and if... if you don't want to involve them then... we'll do as you said.'

'Even if it takes all of our lives to make you happy... we'll do it in a flash Bella.' Jade said sadly, then she somber up even more, 'We all saw how you drift through your life without actually _being _there. You always looked so lost and empty Bella, like you're missing and looking for something that you don't know of. No matter how well you try to hide it from us, we could read you like an open book.'

'I was happy.' I argued weakly, knowing that she was spot on in her theory yet didn't want to admit it.

'Maybe,' Jade said, 'but you're not exactly 'happy' though are you? You're just content with it, you don't mind your life but you certainly don't love it. We all saw the change in you when we met the Cullens, even though we hate to admit it they lit up a part of you that we didn't know existed. You started to smile more, laugh more and actually started to look _happy.'_

There was a moment of silence as I began to realise how my family truly felt about me. I knew that they'll do anything for me but I'd always thought that they said that because they felt like they owe me. But now, after Jade's detailed observation of me, I realised that they truly loves me. Not because I saved their life, but because I'm _me. _

'Look Bella, I'm not saying that I totally agree with your decision,' Jess nudge Jade and Jade shot her a look saying '_what? I'm only telling the truth.' _I began smiling at the sisters closeness, 'however, I understand your feelings and if that's what you really want then...' Jade shrugged. I smiled at her acceptance, truthfully I've never seen Jade this understanding before... she always does what she think will keep this family protected... I wonder what has changed...

'But do you honestly think you could keep Edward in the dark?'

'Bella?' I sped up quicker while still maintaining a human speed, 'Bella!' Suddenly an arm reached out to grab me, halting my hurried footsteps. 'Bella, why are you avoiding me? Its been a week!' His voice grew more frustrated with each word.

'Look this is not the place for this.' I looked round, sure enough the other students were all looking at us as if we're the most interesting thing in the world, not even bothering to look away when they were caught.

'Well you tell me where the right place is!' Edward continued, his voice holding a hint of anger 'You've been avoiding me for a whole week Bella! Whenever I come anywhere near you you'd run away! This is the only place where you can't run Bella!' I spun to face him.

'Look Edward, I'll talk to you outside. Just not here okay? Not in front of everybody.' I said in desperation, I was starting to feel embarrass about the staring from the students. To my surprise Edward nodded sharply and turned to walk out of the building. I buried my face in my hand. Why did I just say that? What am I going to say to him?

'Good luck Bells.' Callum said cheekily and walked away with the rest of my family throwing smirks at me. They've already accepted my rules of not getting help from the Cullens... now they're just enjoying teasing me about my avoidance with Edward. I suspect they're having fun watching me squirm.

_What am I going to say to him? _I groaned, _I shouldn't have even talked to him in the first place! _

_Oh to hell with it. _I took a deep breath, squared my shoulders and walked out of the school building, following his scent into the deep forest. A part of me was grateful that no-one could see what was about to take place... However, a larger part of me was really scared that it'd turn into something big and there wouldn't be any civilian to reduce Edward's reaction (if he gets angry or something).

'Bella, why are you running away from me.' Edward said as soon as I stepped into the meadow. I tried to not take a double take at his voice. It sounded so... tired, so different from his angry voice, he sound as though he's got nothing left. As if he's gave up on everything... 'Bella, tell me what I did wrong, please!' My heart honestly broke for him at that moment. Instead of the centuries old vampire, all I see was a little boy in front of me – lost and all alone. Unable to restrain myself, I walked towards him and lifted my hand to touch his cheek... I hesitated just as I was an inch away from his face.

_Bad Bella. _I scowled at myself. _What do you think you're doing?He has a mate remember? Its not your job to comfort him. _I just about convinced myself to take a step back when he looked up. His forlorn eyes were my undoing. I threw away all my doubts and wrapped my arms round his waist, trying to offer him some comfort, in return, he hugged me back. For a moment I forgot that the reason for Edward's sadness was me.

'Why Bella? Why are you avoiding me?' I felt a foreign feeling when I heard his broken voice, it felt as if its weighing my heart down.

'Its just that...' I paused, struggling to find the right word, 'something unexpected had happened.' I finished and sighed in defeat. I just can't lie to him could I? I just couldn't say that everything's okay.

'What happened? Is it dangerous? Are you okay?' It seemed that as soon as he heard that I might be in danger he snapped out of his empty shell... he seems really protective of me... _I wonder why _I though in confusion.

'Its fine. My family and I could protect ourself.' I reassured him before realising my mistake.

'Protect? That means you're in danger? Because you don't need to protect yourself when you're safe right? What's going on Bella? What aren't you telling me? You know we'll help you don't you?' Oh great, he was now hurt, fabulous. This vampire's emotion's like a yo-yo – always going up and down.

'Look Edward, I said _we're fine _alright?' I said feeling completely useless, 'We can protect ourself. There's no need for you and your family to get involve so just... drop it okay?' Suddenly I felt his arm tightening round me.

'I'm not letting you go until you tell me.' He huffed, he kind of reminds me of Emmett – like a little child who wouldn't accept the word 'no'.

Even though I kind of knew that I wouldn't be able to escape, I still struggled against his hold. As much as I want to stay in his embrace I don't want to tell him the truth.

_Great, just fantastic. _I thought sarcastically _I'm trap. _

Feeling that there's no use in trying anymore, I sagged into his arm, my resolve disappearing. 'I give up. I'll tell you.' I rubbed my temple, trying to get rid of my headache, 'A week ago, a received a warning letter. It said that he'd... take away all my happiness.'

'He means business Edward, he's serious.' I said, knowing that Edward would wonder how I know but unwilling to not warn him before he gets involve. 'I don't want to put you, or your family, in danger if I don't have to.' I look up at him, 'You can still run away you know? Pretend you don't know what's going on and escape to safety with you're family. You don't have to be involved.'

'Nonsense,' He laid his head on my hair, successfully blocking my view to his face. 'Wherever you are, I will be too. I'm not going to leave you.' I thought I heard the word _again _but I waved it off. I must've heard it wrong.

_So much for plan 2._

* * *

_Okay, so I was going to write longer but I didn't update in a long time so I figured I should just put it up._

_Aww! Bella and Edward kinda got their moment. You got your with granted_ RoyalRose _=D_

_And if you haven't notice, Plan 1 was to not let Bella's family know about the letter. Plan 2 was to keep the Cullens in the dark. Sorry if I confused some of you!_

_Please can I get 10 (or more) reviews this time? I know I don't update regularly but I'll try! Right now, I'm trying to write daily so it'd be quicker to update... Reviews are my motivation! _

_Please Review!_

_Oh, and one last thing, I need a beta. My last beta was... well... she kinda ignored me during the last few chapters =(_


	15. Chapter 14

_Hello everyone! This chapter would explain more about Bella's memory... and who actually changed her. Oh, and the one who's behind everyone is revealed too! Though I'm sure a lot of you had already guessed it... I've just done my Grade 2 theory exam and I understood all of it so that's not so bad _ _

CGRAY3119 

_hehe, thanks! Me 2! I really wish Bella can get her memory back... but that's the plot isn't it?_

no name for now

_hi no name for now _=]_ Seriously? That's so cool! I was just checking on the internet and apparently South Africa is the furthest away from Forks... Don't know if its true though _._ Thanks!_

_But overall thanks to everyone who reviewed, put me on story alert, favourite story & favourite author! _

_Oh, and just a little note, you might get the impression that Daniel does love Bella... but I swear to God he doesn't! Just... try to put yourself in his character and you _might _understand where he's coming from._

IMPORTANT NOTE: This is mainly directed at Katherine who reviewed in Prologue. However, I think that everyone should listen to (read) this too. You don't have to read the sentences in _Italics_, since its for Katherine, but I would be grateful if you do. If you don't though, I would still appreciate it if you read all the others:

I am open to, and even appreciate, any criticism that points out my flaws because by pointing out my mistakes and weakness, my writing becomes better too. However, I do not tolerate anyone calling my story 'totally damn crap! Why would Bella just forget?' or things similar to that. This does not, in any way, help my writing. _If this is 'totally damn crap' then why did you click on my story in the first place? You already knew that this story's plot is about Bella losing all her memory when you read the blurb but you still click on my story and criticise the plot. _If you don't like the plot, don't go into the story. Simple as that. _To make matter worse, you reviewed in Prologue so, I dare say, that you haven't even read a single word in Protected Memories so you have no right to stay this story is 'crap'. Also, haven't you heard of humans, such as ourselves, that had lose their memories? Why don't you ask your doctor _why _humans lose their memories?__ If you don't even have the guts to leave a proper signed name, and instead left an anonymous name, so that you don't have to confront public accusation, then I suggest you stop condemning on my work. _This story was written for yours, as well as mines, entertainment. I've only started this story because I myself, had read several other stories on Fanfiction similar to this but yet, it had always been abandoned and unfinished. All I wanted was to satisfied all the others who, like me, didn't receive a concluding ending. Of course, I have reasons for every single thing I wrote in this story; whether it be Bella's memory lost or Daniel's affection.

* * *

Bella's POV

'Told you you can't keep it from him.' Jade smirked looking too damn proud of herself, 'So tell me, how did he get it out of you?'

'I don't know,' I admitted, 'I just... I just blurted it out you know...' Jade raised her brow, even though she knew I would tell them eventually. I knew she was just as surprised as everyone. They all thought of me as a person who doesn't spread things around and who's quiet and mind their own business. Actually, I was just as surprised as everyone. I was so firm in my plan, I honestly believed what I was doing was right, but yet when he looked at me with those beautiful golden eyes, I just couldn't help but say the truth. It's like I can't lie to him no matter what, and when he twisted his perfect face into a sad and broken expression, I honestly felt my heart break. At that moment it was like his pain was my pain and his happiness was my happiness – it was like we were connected... but that's ridiculous, right? I'm just thinking too much. Without meaning to, my memory flashed back to that embrace.

Dear God, and an apology to Edward's mate,I just couldn't stop myself from hugging him when he looked at me with those forlorn eyes. All I had in my mind was to comfort him, make him feel happier and turn that ugly expression into a smile. It felt so natural as if I was meant to do that. And the moment he wrapped his arm around me... I melted against him. I've never felt so alive before. It was like little static was dancing across my marble skin. The hug wasn't even awkward! It's as if my body automatically knew how to fit into his arm, where to put my arm, and everything. Even after I told him the truth, he still didn't let me go – I didn't bother to remind him either. I felt so comfortable in his embrace, so _happy – _something I thought I'd never feel again. It felt as if, no matter what would happen, everything would be alright... as long as I'm with him... Eventually, we broke apart and I have to admit, I was pretty reluctant in leaving his warmth.

Why am I feeling this? According to Aro, a vampire only has one mate who they would love forever and would not hesitate in following them to death. Coming up with my own theory, I concluded that a human can have a mate too. A mate is very difficult for humans to find because humans have all sort of feelings (happy, sad, crushed, love etc.) whereas vampire's feelings are practically sealed, which means that it would take a lot to unlock 'love' from a vampire's heart. Because humans are capable of crushes, they can't tell the difference between a crush and 'true love'. That's why humans find it so hard to find their 'soul mate'. Vampires however, know when they love their mate, because those feelings are so rare in them. They knows when it awakens and who by.

Edward already has a mate so I shouldn't have these... _feelings _towards him... Maybe it's a crush? I know it's practically impossible for vampires to have crushed but then, what other explanation is there?

'Anyway.' I tried to change the subject so they wouldn't read too much into it. Jade gave me a knowing look that made me question just exactly ow much she knows about everything. 'We have to decide what to do now that the Cullens knows.'

'Duh!' Callum said, rolling his eyes as if asking me if I was stupid, 'We go over and ask them for help. Then we plan out what to do, and then... _voila! _We live happily ever after.'

'Back up there a minute, Callum. What makes you think they'll help us? And what's with the 'plan'? There is no plan! We don't even know what exactly is going on!' I said. Callum threw me a look that clearly said _are you for real? _I'm surprised that no-one's strangling him already because I sure want to – he's acting too simple-minded for something that could result in our death.

'C'mon, Bells, they treat you like their own!' Callum said. 'And anyway, if we don't have a plan then what do you think we should do? Sit back and let them do whatever? No way, I'd like to fight for my life thank you very much.'

'So what do we know about these people?' Jasper said, his eyes were hard as he looked at everyone; his body was curved protectively over Alice. It was night time, so none of us were busy with school or work. We were all currently at the Cullen's place, crowding in their living room, and discussing the 'plan' on what to do with the threat. Everybody was with their mates leaving me in between Edward and Daniel. Needless to say it was awkward with Edward staring at me and Daniel glaring at _him. _

'He/She has a grudge against Bella for no apparent reason?' Callum suggested, truthfully, we don't know anything about them. That's why I think it's useless to plan.

'Yes, but that's obvious.' Jasper said flatly, shaking his head as if he was disappointed at our lack of knowledge, 'I'm talking about details. Is there anything special happening lately? And that scent that you picked up from your house, where did it lead to? Even the smallest thing could be relevant to this topic.'

'We tried to follow its trail, but it disappeared into the water. We couldn't track the scent after that.' I said.

'Oh, Aro mentioned a group of Newborns in South Africa.' Jessica said, 'But I don't think that's any help, I mean, South Africa's miles away from here.'

'Jess!' Brandon moaned, 'Didn't you listen to what I said before? It's too much of a coincidence for that to happen.'

'Wait, explain that clearly, why is it too much of a coincidence?' Jasper frowned in confusion.

Brandon went on to explain about how it's rare to have a whole town turning into newborns, and his theory about our mysterious visitor turning them so that the Volturi guard would be too busy to help us; otherwise, the number of guards would be reduced, thus shortening our chance at winning. Jasper listened intensely as if it holds all the answers in life.

'That makes sense.' Jasper finally said. At that moment I was in awe at how he looked. His whole face was different from the usual one. Usually, he has this calm and cold mask on, as if he doesn't care about anything but Alice. Sometimes, he also looks like he's in pain because of his blood lust. But not this Jasper. He's far different from the detached Jasper I was used to. His face was brightened with excitement and his tawny eyes blazed. His stance was tall and proud. His voice also held a note of authority that you couldn't deny.

'If that is so, then we have a large problem.' Jasper said. 'Can someone tell me how many people went missing lately?' After some commotion, Jess finally found the answer.

'31,440 in our region this past fortnight.' Jess declared, 'But what does that got to do with anything?'

'Just as I thought.' Jasper muttered under his breath, 'It is entirely possible that this vampire is creating a newborn army to destroy us.'

'I don't get it!' Jess whined, 'People go missing every day!'

'Yes, that's why I said entirely_ possible.' _Jasper replied, 'Besides, an average of 2.240 people go missing per day; for a fortnight, it would be 31,360. You said 31,440 people went missing, right? If you round it off then it'd be 100 too many than normal.'

'Wow, how mathematic do you want to be?' Emmett asked and Callum nodded his agreement.

'But that doesn't prove anything though!' Jessica argued, ignoring Emmett completely.

'I already know that,' Jasper said, 'however, this is the only clue we have right now so it's the only thing we can rely on... We have to make our plans according to our theory; otherwise, we can't do anything.'

'Why doesn't Alice just check the future?' Edward asked in confusion, interrupting Jess and Jasper's argument.

'It seems that you still do not understand.' Daniel said. Even though his voice was void of emotion, everyone could sense the hatred he has for Edward. 'Alice Cullen can't use her gift if Bella's presence is in it.'

'That's not true.' Alice injected, 'I _can _see it, at least a little, it's just... _hazy..._'

'Exactly. You practically can't see it.' Daniel said, 'Can we just drop this and go back to the plan?'

'No, wait. Even if we have a plan we still have to know when they are going to attack, otherwise, who knows how long we'll have to wait.' Jasper said, his eyes calculating.

'And how exactly do we do that?'

'Alice, you just said that you could see a _bit _of the future, did you not?' Jasper turned to Alice, only instead of the soft and loving tone he used on Alice before, his voice was sharp and impatient; as if he was speaking to a fellow acquaintance instead of his precious wife. Alice nodded. 'Even though you had said your visions are foggy and you could hardly see it, at least we could get a little information that might be able to help us.'

'Why don't we ask Bella to just use Alice's gift?' Emmett said in confusion, he looked at me, 'You said that you could absorb other's gift when they use it on you, right?'

'I did,' I told him honestly, 'but it's really difficult for me to use another's gift if I haven't practice it yet. I was only able to master how to perform half of the gifts in Volturi because I spend ¾ of my time practicing each gift. If I should use Alice's gift then... it'll take me a long time to be able to use it smoothly. You could ask Alice yourself, how long she took to completely control her gift and not let every random vision hit her, to only look into the future whenever she wants; it'd probably take twice as long for me since it's not my own power...'

'Then why don't you just lift your shield up?' Emmett suggested, every single member of my family turned towards him sharply, glaring at him. He put his hands up in defense.

'Are you crazy?' Jade hissed, 'If you haven't forgotten already, someone's targeting Bella. Now you're asking her to put her shield down? Who knows if this crazy vampire is watching us? You're practically asking Bella to commit suicide by asking her to be vulnerable!'

'Okay, okay, chill.' Emmett muttered, all his usual playfulness was gone from his face. Jade looked as if she was going to snarl back at him when Jasper spoke.

'Enough.' He said strictly, 'I'm not going to tolerate your behavior. If you want to argue then fine – do it outside where you can't interrupt us. Our lives depend on this and I won't allow you to ruin it for all of us. Have I made myself clear?' Both of them nodded reluctantly, 'Good.'

He turned back towards the rest of us. 'Alice, can you check the future and see when they'll come?' Automatically, Alice's eyes were half-way here and half-way locked on the future. It was fascinating. Her body merely looked like an empty shell while her mind was elsewhere. Humans probably wouldn't have notice but I could see how she's concentrating really hard to try and understand her foggy visions. At that moment I felt a little guilty (not that I haven't already) and lowered my shield slightly, just slightly, careful to not let anyone know. I know I was being careless... and Jade was right, I'm practically committing suicide, but... I just can't stand here and do nothing when this whole mess was my fault!

Alice came back after a while.

'I didn't see much.' Her face fell, 'I don't know if it's only the fog or something, but for a second I could see some white substance covering the forest. It might be snow but I'm not 100% sure.' She scrunched up her tiny nose 'It was strange though, I didn't see anything for a while, it was the same as usual, but then an image suddenly came to mind...' My family looked suspiciously at me and I'm grateful that they didn't say a word.

'It seems like it'd happen a little over two weeks. ' Jasper nodded looking disappointed, 'That would only give us about half a month to get ready .'

'Judging by the amount of people that went missing that's more than normal, 80, I assume that ¼ of them most likely wouldn't have made it depending on the control of our mystery vampire, so that's 20 gone. Half of them would also be reduced because of fighting amongst each other, etc. leaving 30 behind. And... a few have probably been kidnapped so that leaves us the total somewhere between 20 and 25 newborns... Plus the 'creator'.' Jasper calculated.

'Even though it's a large reduction from the number we began with, its still a vast number and we can't win by ourselves – we would need to sort out all the help we can get... Can someone pass me a piece of paper?' Alice sprinted upstairs and back holding a piece of A4. He took a pen out and began writing our names down. 'Bella? Do you know anyone who might help?'

'I don't know.' I admitted, 'Apart from the guards, I practically don't know anyone.'

He nodded, a frown appearing on his face, 'What about any of your family?' I shook my head. We all tended to stay away from any area that vampires might inhabit so we almost never come across any fellow members of our kind. The reason for this was because of Aro's selfish fears. He fears that if one would come to learn about my power then they would keep me to their selves, or declare a war on the Volturi simply because it's too 'powerful'. I was offended and appalled on his reasoning. Firstly, I wasn't an object to control or 'keep' – I have a mind of my own. It appears to me that Aro still thinks of women as weak and mindless creatures who roam the Earth for no other purpose than to give birth to the next generation and/or follow the orders of the males in the households.

Secondly, not everyone was as power-hungry as Aro is. He thinks that every creature is like him, whose only purpose is to rise above the others and destroy anything and everything which comes in his way. I really wanted to yell at him at this point, to tell him that unlike him, people (at least half of them) have a heart and use it. They don't see people as objects, but as living creatures that have feelings and thoughts. The only thing that kept me to keep my lips shut was the fact that this was his compromise in order for me to escape Italy.

The only reason we met the Cullens was purely by chance. We did not expect any of our kind in that area since no unexplainable murders happened in Forks, so to say we were surprised was an understatement. Thankfully, because Carlisle was an old 'friend' of Aro, we didn't get as much berating as we would have.

Despite all the commotion that's going on, I could hear Jade, Brandon and Daniel in a deep conversation, discussing which few they should ask Aro to send. They figured that even if Aro dispatched half the guards to South America, we could request for just one or two guards to come help us. They didn't speak up though, for fear that they are mistaken.

'We could ask the Denalis to help us...' Jasper suggested, looking at Carlisle for permission. He nodded although his face looked regretful at involving his friends into a life/death situation. 'Of course they would be given the choice of joining us or not...' He wrote down all the Denalis names on the paper – not that I know who they are.

'Peter and Charlotte might help us,' Alice said, looking hopefully at Jasper, 'I'm sure they won't mind if you asked them. After all, they do owe you a favor.' Two more names were added on the list. I wonder why Peter and Charlotte owe _Jasper _and not anyone else...

'I could call the Irish coven to help us...' Carlisle spoke, 'I'm sure Mary won't mind, and wherever she goes, Randall will too, so that'll help us.' Jasper nodded, he wrote down their names and looked back at us for any other suggestions.

'Garrett enjoys a good, adventurous challenge so I'll get him.' Emmett said, his voice rising in excitement, expression returning to the childish, immature Emmett that I know. It was clear from his tone that he was very fond of Garrett.

'So Kate, Tanya, Irina, Carmen, Eleazar...' Jasper stopped abruptly, 'Edward,' He said softly, 'what about Laurent? Should we 'invite' him too?' The name 'Laurent' sent a pang of memory through me as I recalled Edward informing me about him – a vampire who was in the coven who tried to help kill Edward's mate before turning 'good' and going to another family that the Cullens know of.

'Well... if he happens to betray us in the fight then, undoubtedly, Irina would follow her mate. When that happens, the rest of the Denalis would probably either go on Irina's side or flee...' Edward shook his head, 'No, it's too much of a risk. We should just ask him to step aside.' He shot a quick glance at me, his eyes conveying something that I don't understand. I was left confused when he turned back as if nothing had happened.

Jasper cleared his throat, 'Well, Edward has a point,' he agreed, 'anyway, Peter, Charlotte, Mary, Randall and Garrett. That would make 21 vampires on our side, including ourselves – that is if they agree to fight with us...'

'Taking that into consideration, 21 against an estimated 25, it gives us 46% chance in winning. Our opponent has a bigger chance at winning than us,' Jasper admitted, 'but only by a little. It's impossible to tell who would win just by looking at the figures so both of our sides have an even chance...'

Soon after, Carlisle and Esme excused themselves, followed by Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie, to ask for help. Carlisle phoned the Denalis and they (apart from Laurent) agreed to come to Forks and let us explain more details regarding the purpose. Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie all went out to look for the Nomad vampires, each pair going their separate way. The rest of us, my family and Edward, were all standing in awkward silence, unsure of what to do with ourselves.

'I'm going back to practice,' Jade said, referring to her fighting skills, 'anyone coming with me?' Everyone agreed, eager to get out of the house that seems to be tense with dread.

'Can I stay?' I asked, At this moment, I'm not even sure why, but a physical need to be near Edward is nearly overwhelming and I felt a wave of agony when I imagined being divided from him now... Jade shot me an understanding smile while Daniel rolled his eyes, they left within minutes.

'Do you want to go to our- the meadow?' Edward asked quietly, I noticed his slip-up but didn't comment on it – I had no reason to. Part of me was thrilled that he had said 'our' meadow, a bigger part of me however, was certain that he had mistaken me for his mate when he said that... and it would hurt so bad if he confirmed it.

I followed him and entered the woods. We were surrounded by seas of endless, ancient trees as I ran side by side with Edward. I took a deep breath. It was clear that the oxygen here isn't as polluted as outside... it's a wonderful smell. The scent of uncorrupted air. I could hear animals bolting away from us as we ran through the forest, scared of the unnatural predators that's unidentifiable. Other small insects were silence, their breath quickening in fear.

I could see light filtering through the mass of trees, the murky olive tone shifting to a brighter jade. The night sky had turned into a dark shade of orange and yellow as the sun that rarely makes an appearance in Forks slowly rises up. It was a magnificent scene.

We were getting closer now; I could almost see the brightness shining in the trees ahead. It was strange how I hadn't noticed all these details before, back when I was trailing Edward. I suppose I was too... distracted with my thoughts...

I stepped into the rays of sunshine and looked at the small, round meadow. It hadn't changed much since I last been here. It was still filled with wildflowers, shaded in three different colours. The sound of the stream slowly flowing, splashing softly, filled my ears, conducting a gentle, bubbling music... It looked so peaceful here, like the cruelty of the world doesn't even exist...

A whole two hours had passed before the silence was broken. We were both lying on the grass, only about 5 inches away from each other. I have no idea how we managed to get into this position nor do I know why we are so close, but at this moment, I was too lazy and content to care. I had my eyes closed, so I have no clue what Edward was doing, and my hands rested on my stomach. The wind was breathing quietly, ruffling the grass, and every now and then my hair would flutter along with it.

'Bella?' Edward said tenderly, I heard him shift his body towards me. Neither of us felt the need to fill every moment with chatter and we were just comfortable being in each other's presence (or maybe it's just me).

'Hmm?' I hummed softly, scared to break the peaceful atmosphere that we somehow created.

'Can you tell me...' He hesitated. He sounded so unsure of himself that I automatically laid my hand on top of his, encouraging him to continue. When I realized what I was doing, I pulled my hand back, only to find him grasping onto it. 'Can you tell me a bit more about your change…... and how much you remembered?'

'I.. don't remember my change much.' I admitted, despite my reluctance to stop this from heading towards a serious conversation, 'My very first memory was just... waking up in a forest...' I stopped, unwilling to go any deeper than that.

'When Daniel and I went to the Volturi, Aro was really curious when no gifts could be used upon me.' I recalled, 'As time went by, he found out that I still have my 'procedural memory' – a memory for how to do things; like how to tie my shoes and how to read without consciously thinking or remembering about how I learned these activities. It's a type of 'implicit memory'.'

'Its like the phrase 'your mind might not remember but your body does – and your heart would never forget'.' I tried to explain; I remembered hearing that phrase somewhere, and thought it fitted in with what I was trying to clarify, 'Like your body remembers everything that happens to it even if you lost your memories. For example, when something familiar happens I react subconsciously in a habitual pattern before I can consciously be aware of it to control it.'

'However, even though I have my implicit memories, I do not remember any personal information.' I said, 'You could think of me like an empty shell. A robot, zombie, whatever you want to call it... that knows how things work, how the society is, etc., but doesn't have a personality of its own. Like... a book full of information, yet nothing 'personal'.' I looked at Edward and found him listening to me intently, 'Gradually, like a little child, I began to develop a mind of my own as well as a personality, due to the influence of the Volturi and other outside sources.'

'Bella,' Edward interrupted, 'how do you know your name then... if you lost your memory of yourself?'

I chuckled nervously. I've been trying to avoid explaining it and telling anyone, I didn't think that Edward would pick up on it... But then again, vampires are perceptive, are they not? 'Well... I heard a woman calling me by that name once.' I said, hopping that he would drop it. Apparently not.

'What woman?' He prompted.

'I don't know.' I replied, his expecting look made me continue reluctantly, 'She was standing metres away from me when I woke up... I was confused and my mind was hazy, so I didn't attack her, but I didn't flee either...'

'She's like a cat with long, curly, fire-like orange hair.' I sighed, I hate relieving this memory, 'She's beautiful of course... like any other vampire, but her beauty has a kind of... danger to it. It was terrifying. She walked over to me with perfect, lethal steps and said in a high, scratchy, girly voice:

_'Bella, Bella, Bella. I've decided to keep you! But please remember, when the time your happiness arrives will be the end of everything! A fair deal, don't you think?' _

'She ran away soon after that... Her voice sounded so innocent too, as if she didn't just say she'll destroy me...' I smiled sadly, 'I thought that it was an empty threat you know? Because I _was _happy when I found Jessica, Jade and everyone... and yet she never came...I never thought she'd come back until now_._'

I didn't realize something was wrong until Edward took a deep breath and dropped back down onto the grass. I looked at him – _really_ looked at him now. His face looked a little paler than usual, if that's even possible, and his eyes were shut tightly as if he had just seen something terrifying and impossible. His hands were clenched into fists, tendons standing out under his pale skin, as if he's trying to control himself from doing something he'd regret. I was really worried about him now.

_Could it be something that I've said?_

* * *

_Sorry about that little rant at the beginning, but I mean every single word I say._

_Some of the characters is a bit OOC and a bit different from Twilight but I'll try and keep it as close as possible. The only change that is really noticeable are Mary and Randall. Instead of being just friends, like described in Breaking Dawn, they are going to be mates. _

_I was going to put the whole fighting scene in here too... but it turns out it'd be a very long chapter if I wrote everything here..._

_So I did a bit of calculation and I guess this story would end in 2-3 chapters... I'm not sure though. Probably a little longer, 5 at the very most._

_I guess it was a but cheesy when Bella described her hug with Edward... what did you think about that?_

_Yipee! I've finally got 10 reviews this time! Its been ages since I got more than 9..._

_I also noticed however, that a lot of my old, constant reviewers hadn't reviewed for the last few chapters; i.e.: _dolphindreaming_, _dicton777_, _Blueeyes37_, and many others. Can you tell me if your still there? Please? Or have you got fed up with this story...? _

_Oh, an a little question, if I replace, edit or delete a chapter, would you get a notification? _

_Please Review!_


	16. Chapter 15

CGRAY3119

_=D You always makes me laugh with your reviews. _

softballstar921

_Well, originally I wasn't planing for Jade to tell Bella anything... but... _

_But overall thanks to everyone who reviewed, put me on story alert, favourite story & favourite author! Its really an honour =) _

_Also, thanks to RoyalRose who put up with my constant mistakes and helped me beta it._

one clumsy person

_I know right? Lol. Thanks! & I don't find your review boring at all! In fact, I'm very happy that you wrote that long a review and described how you feel about this story =D Oh, by the way, I kind of forgot about "...", hehe, I'll keep it in mind for the next chapter._

* * *

Edward's POV

I had thought that it was the end of the story. That another chapter had began in my life and my time of lonely and painful period was over... After all the heartbreak we've gone through, shouldn't it end already? Was life that cruel? Is fate having fun toying with us? Are they having the time of their life watching us struggle?

Haven't we gone through enough drama to last a lifetime? Why her? Why us? Had everything I'd done, all the murders I've committed, finally catching up on me? Is that it? After all these years a curse had been fallen upon me, saying that I can't be happy? Am I cursed to spend my life without her? Or even worse – part from her by death?

That aside, why does she have to suffer too? First, to fall in love with a monster, then getting changed and losing her memory after getting attacked by my brother... Now that I had finally reunited with her again we had to go and fight with the possibility of _dying? _What had she done to deserve this? She had been so innocent, so trusting and accepting... Even me! She had accepted me, a monster who's not worthy for her attention, and even loved me and put her faith in me... and I broke her heart.

Perhaps her only flaw was to fall in love with me. If she had ignored me from the very first day... treated me as the repulsive creature I am... hated me when I involved her with James... She'd have lived a normal life... Maybe she would go through some hardship and heartbreak and would had eventually die... but at least she'd be more happy and free... she wouldn't have had to worry about our secret and live a life depending on a lie...

So in the end it all came down to me. No matter what I do, everything's wrong. No matter how I tried to fix the hole, it only grows larger. No matter how much I _ignore _the hole, it's still there. Nothing I ever try to do goes right. The thing I'm most good at is hurting the people around me, intentionally or unintentionally.

Perhaps _I'm _the bad guy here. Not anyone else, not Victoria, but me. Always me. After all, Victoria's only avenging James – even if she's using the wrong method. If I was in her position, and Bella was the one who got destroyed, then I know I'd take revenge too...

_And I did_. I thought suddenly, _I _did _take revenge. Emmett and Jasper was the one who physically disarmed him... but it was because of _me. _Because he had hurt Bella..._

I had thought it was strange when Bella told me that someone was coming after her – I didn't believe she would have done something to make someone hate her. I became even more suspicious when she confessed she didn't know who it was. I didn't though, for the life of me, I didn't predict that it would be _Victoria. _I also didn't foresee that Victoria would be the one who _changed Bella. _

I guess, in her twisted mind, that she thought after all those years apart and finally seeing each other, she'll have the perfect revenge if she pulls us apart just when we catch a glimpse of forever happiness... that will never happen. The only flaw in her plan was that she didn't predict Bella's memory loss... But then again, it's good enough for her that _I'll _remember what had happened, isn't it?

Part of me had always been waiting – waiting for another twist. Another complicated matter that would ruin everything. I guess part of me had always been thinking_ happiness doesn't last long... _but I had always hoped... hoped for peace settle and never be broken...

I couldn't even begin to sort out all my emotions right now; anger... disappointment... surprise... guilt... love... protective... proud... ashamed... hurt... regret... hope... everything and anything all mixed up into one big equation. No matter how different all my emotions are, all of them have the same goal – to protect Bella. I don't care to what extent I have to go through, my only priority is Bella's safety... I would give up my life for her, and, if Bella's life happens to be destroyed, I wouldn't be far from behind her.

'Edward?' Bella asked hesitantly. She took her hands off of mine, much to my annoyance, and began to fidget nervously. 'Are you okay? Did something I say... upset you?'

'No, of course not.' I lied and tried to smile for her benefit, but it felt tense and fake. 'Should we go back?' I was determined to go and discuss this with Carlisle and Jasper. Our plan should be altered slightly since we now know our opponent a little better... The one thing that I'm certain wouldn't change is keeping Bella in the dark... I don't like lying to her... I never did. Even when we left Forks for 'her own benefit' and I was talking to her in the woods in front of her house – my usual emotionless poker face had broken a few times during the conversation. I felt like I was betraying her... like I had disappointed her trust...

'Sure.' She shot me another look that clearly said she doesn't believe me but was willing to let it go. I sighed in relief. I was prevented from telling another lie for the time being... I felt a wave of gratitude towards her.

We ran back out of the forest and I couldn't help but feel as if it was natural for us to run side by side – as equal. She's no longer the fragile human who was powerless... Bella's a powerful creature now; she can protect herself as well as the others... It makes me feel so... proud of her... even though I have no right to...

She's truly an angel; _no-one _could deny that.

'Carlisle...' I ran my fingers through my hair, trying to find the right words. We were currently in his study alone. I had closed the door, silently asking for privacy, even though I knew Esme would be able to hear us. The rest of the family had all gone out to look for the people that would _probably _help us, and Bella's gone hunting on her own... I was really worried about her and was about to follow her when she waved me away. Her family was practicing their fighting skill, leaving Esme, Carlisle and I on our own. The Denalis would come, very soon, so I had to grasp this rare alone time with Carlisle to talk about Victoria.

'Carlisle,' I tried again, looking back up at him. 'I... well, Bella... she told me something that I feel would be... helpful to the fight...' Carlisle looked at me with curiosity, and I knew I had his attention then.

'She... When we went to the meadow, she explained to me a bit more about her newborn phase.' I said, 'She also explained to me about her memory... how she still has her implicit memory, but doesn't remember her own identity or personality.'

Being a doctor, Carlisle knew immediately what it meant, his eyes brimmed with excitement and he leaned forward, his arms folded neatly on the desk. Of course, having earned several medical degree himself, as well as having a 'father' as a doctor, I knew what Bella meant too when she first explained to him. However, even though I knew the details of implicit memory, I drank up the unknown info about Bella like a dying man.

'If that _is_ the case then Bella shouldn't even have remember her own name ...' Carlisle trailed off, his mind immediately began to turn to try and solve the puzzle, spinning with the possibility of the _why_s and _what if_s.

'I realized that too' I admitted, 'I asked her about it and that's where the problem comes in. She _doesn't _remember her name.'

Carlisle expression turned even more puzzled, 'Do you mean someone else told her her name?'

'If that is the reason then it shouldn't be surprising since Bella had said that she's immune to human's appeal...' Carlisle mused. 'But I wonder why we didn't hear about it... There must be a big uproar with her look of difference and absence...'

'No.' I corrected, _I wish it was just someone in Forks, _'Not just anyone in Forks... Vic... _Her.'_

'What do you mean, Edward?' Carlisle is a clever man. His job requires him to be extra perceptive; to know what the patient was feeling and their problems without being told as well as guessing what they're about to say before they say it.

'Victoria?'He asked in disbelief as he solved puzzle pieces together. 'Do you mean to say that... Victoria was the one who changed Bella?'

He shook his head, trying not to believe, 'But you were tracking her, Edward. You were tracking her after we left Forks, remember? You did not sense a trail leading you back to Forks, and judging by Bella's appearance, she was changed not far from the time we left, so how could Victoria had changed her then?' Carlisle said. I wasn't sure if he was trying to convince himself or me. But the one thing we both know: Victoria won't stop at anything until she gets her revenge.

'I'm not certain.' I said, 'It might have been a false trail. After all, I suspect her talent is to escape... It makes sense why I could never manage to find her.' We both sat in silence for a moment, trying to digest the new information we had received. I wasn't really sure myself what surprised me the most, Victoria was the one who changed Bella? Or the fact that Victoria had enough brain, resource, and willpower to withstand the time to be the one behind all this? I now know that when one loses their mate to another, all there is in their thoughts is revenge. They won't think about anything else. The only thing running through their mind is to kill the person who destroyed their mate.

It's surprising that Victoria, who had quite a temper, managed to not only change Bella, but to wait for a century for Bella to be reunited with me. I have always thought of her as a person who acts before they think things through... but her plans required detailed planning to succeed... She must've been waiting for this day since the beginning. I've got to give Victoria her credit; she's much smarter and cunning than I thought.

'It's of our best interest to inform everyone.' Carlisle said, 'If Victoria is the one who's planning this, then Jasper would most likely be able to plan the best strategy.'

The Denalis came first, their car moving quickly through the road. The car pulled into the meadow and stopped by the front porch. Four doors opened and closed, then, all was silent. Five pairs of footsteps approached the door. I opened it before they could knock.

'Edward!' Tanya said in surprise – she had every reason to be. During my stay in Alaska, I'd only been locked in my room and rarely ever made an appearance. Her face lit up in enthusiasm, running through all the possibilities that could happen. I could tell that she thought I've 'moved on' and was ready for a 'new start'.

I smiled at her. She's going to be disappointed soon.

'Hello, Tanya, Eleazar, Kate, Carmen,' I nodded to each one of them, 'Irina.' True to their promise, Laurent was nowhere in sight.

Three murmured hellos back.

Irina just looked nervous and kept fidgeting. I felt a pang of sympathy for her. It must be difficult to be away from your mate. I would be the first person to know.

I stepped aside and let them walk through the door way. Then they turned to look at me, expecting an explanation.

'Carlisle said he needed to talk to us right away.' Tanya said, 'What's the problem?' By now, Carlisle, Esme, and Bella were in the big room with us. Bella's family wasn't present, as we don't want to overwhelm them with unfamiliar people.

Tanya's face fell slightly as she looked at Bella, 'That's _her_ isn't it?' She asked curiously, I shot her a warning look. It was none of her business, plus, Bella don't need to hear this.

'Tanya, and everyone, you have to understand that this is only a request.' I started, 'Don't feel pressured by it; you can refuse if you want.'

There was a short silence as anxious looks passed through the coven.

'What's going on, Edward?' Tanya finally demanded. 'Are you all right?'

'Yes... and no.' I said.

'We are all in grave danger, Tanya.' Carlisle interrupted, 'And without your help – and all the others – we would surely all be destroyed. Would you please listen to our situation?'

A longer silence greeted his request. Through the strained hush, Irina stared nervously at Tanya, wanting nothing more than to go home.

'We're listening, Edward,' Tanya finally said. 'Tell us about the danger that could possibly threaten a coven as large as yours.'

'We... You were already informed of my history with _Marie _were you not?' Tanya nodded slowly, along with the rest of her family. She eyed me suspiciously, wondering why I would address Bella as if she wasn't in this room... and using her middle name above all that.

'Well, as you know, the fight with James and his mate ended rather... carelessly.' I explained, 'We had killed James, but his mate was spared as we could not find her. Now, all she seeks is revenge and she had, _mistakenly, _recognized Bella as _Marie._'

Bella shot me a look, telling me that she was more than annoyed. I knew it wasn't fair for me to reveal it to her _now _but I had no other choice. If we should persuade them, then we'd have to give them details – that include secrets that Bella doesn't know.

'We predicted that she had organized a newborn army.' A couple of gasp echoed in the room.

'That's breaking the law!' Eleazar exclaimed in disbelief. He knows better than the rest how dangerous that was – the Volturi would no doubt destroy the creator as well as the entire army.

'She knows that.' I concluded, 'But she's willing to risk it all. She knows that, at some point, she would be hunted down and be destroyed, but she doesn't care. The only thing on her mind is 'revenge'. She doesn't mind if anything happened to her as long as she killed me... or Bella. '

'Victoria had actually created a very... clever plan.' I revealed, 'She had diverted the Volturi's attention to another army, that is far away from here, thus buying them more time...'

Nobody said a word. The Denalis were all absorbing the new information that had been thrown at them. Tanya looked deep in thought, her face tilted to the side.

'Edward.' Tanya broke the silence, 'Do you... are you requesting our help?'

Carlisle bowed his head in shame; that was all they need to confirm their suspicious.

Tanya took a deep breath, as if to reassure herself, and spoke. 'I'll help you. You are my family. I would never betray you.'

'Of course I could not speak the same for my family. 'She continued, 'They are free to do whatever they will.'

'Do you suppose I would leave you, dear sister?' Carmen asked.

'Do you doubt me so, sister?' Kate snorted.

'It does involve a life-or-death situation.' Tanya grinned, looking relieve that she's not standing alone in this. 'The option is up to you.'

Kate flashed a grin back and then shrugged nonchalantly. 'I'm in.'

'I, too, will support you. After all, I could not leave any one of my family behind...' Carmen agreed sweetly.

Irina frowned, looking torn between staying and fleeing, Carmen reassuringly laid her hand on Irina's shoulder. At that moment, it looked as if Carmen was the mother of all – I suppose that's the truth though. After all, Carmen has a personality like Esme – caring and loving.

Jasper and Alice came back, first – her gift gave them the upper-hand. Since Bella wasn't there to disrupt the use of Alice's gift, her visions improved.

Jasper and Alice came back with Peter and Charlotte. They both accepted our request, though reluctant, to pay back the debt they owe to Jasper. Neither of them wanted any harm to come to Jasper either – since, in the past, he had saved Peter many times.

Rosalie and Emmett returned next, with Mary, Randall and Garrett. They were all travelling together, thankfully, making Rosalie's and Emmett's job easier. Mary and Randall were mates who couldn't turn down a request that might save our life – that made it easier to convince them.

Garrett, a tall, rangy vampire with eager ruby eyes and long sandy hair he kept tied back with a leather thong, was an adventurous creature. Craving for a new challenge, he accepted right away – he even questioned the Denalis' sisters about our lifestyle, asking endless questions, especially to Kate. If I didn't know better, I would have said Kate was smitten with Garrett too – but I imagine the still single sisters would never settle down.

Garrett and Kate got closer for the next few days... Perhaps, the craziest and most effective way Garrett used to earn Kate's affection, was challenging Kate to 'put him flat on his back'. Kate, though not a sadist, was ecstatic to inflict pain on a willing person. Garrett, fascinated by her gift, stayed close to her and her to him.

Bella was acting strange lately; she always looked so far away from the presents. Always deep in thought. Her smiles to me constantly seems forced, and she act as if she's avoiding me again. I wanted to ask her about it, but something always held me back, warning me to give her some space. I do not understand why Bella would deny my presence... but I would do whatever she wishes for if it's in my power.

Bella's POV

I knew I was being rude, and I do feel am in the wrong for ignoring Edward, but I just can't help myself. It wasn't like I wanted to... but Jade's words kept running through my head, confusing me enough to stay away from Edward.

For the past few days, I tried to avoid Edward as much as possible, and when I couldn't, I'd give them smiles that even I felt fake. I'm sure Jade said those words with her best intention and she didn't plan for me to act this way... but I'm just thrown off with her meanings...

_Flashback_

_'Jade?' I asked hesitantly, 'Why... You act as if you know something... I mean... Do you know why I feel like this? Are you...'_

_'Bella,' Jade rolled her eyes, 'Calm down!' That is the reason why I asked Jade and not Jess. I love both of them, truly I do, but Jess chooses her words carefully – never hurting anyone nor breaking their confidence. You could say that, most of the time, you wouldn't know when she's lying. Jade, being the complete opposite of Jessica, is straight-forward and always says the truth – never poking her nose into where it shouldn't be._

_'Just answer my question.' I frowned; it's not fair that she's not taking me seriously. She's usually very serious with affair that concerns me. _

_'He told me not to tell you though...' Jade muttered, sighing as she looked at me. _

_'He?' I encouraged, 'Who's 'he'? Edward? What did he tell you not to tell me?'_

_'Put yourself in my position, Bella.' Jade suddenly said, 'You have a secret that you're trying to keep for others too, right?' She looked at me knowingly, 'Something that you wouldn't tell even me?' My mind immediately flashed back to Edward. _

_I remained silent. _

_'See? It's the same for me. 'Jade smiled, 'Though I don't know why I'm keeping this secret for him... Maybe it's for your own good...' _

_'My own good?' I repeated, reminded by what Edward had told me. She could go on with her life without any interference from me. And it'll be as if I'd never existed. Edward said he did it for 'her best intention'. _

_'I think my 'own good' is up to me to decide.' I snapped._

_'But I promised him...I can't betray that... not even if it's for you, Bella.' Jade smiled sadly. I softened my glare. Jade was a very loyal person, if she promised you something, she'd follow it through. No matter what. Even if you're her worse enemy. _

_'Just... listen to this Bella;' Jade suddenly brightened up, 'Do whatever you want to do. Even if logic isn't on your side. Not everything makes sense in this world... Including your feelings for him. You can't control how you feel. And well... not everything is always as it seems to be...'_

_'I'm sure Edward would be happy with whatever you choose...whatever you want.' Jade continued, 'But... just... don't hurt yourself in the process. Choose correctly... and don't regret...'_

What does she mean by 'not everything is always as it seems to be'? It's almost as if she's implying that the truth that I believed was false... that everything, my existence, was a lie... and what does she mean by 'choose correctly'? What decisions are there to be made? As far as I'm concern, all I asked was what she knew and why I feel for Edward. There _is _no decision. In the end, I didn't even get any answer as of how I should act! Jade's answers only left me with even more questions and confusion.

I hate not knowing.

Why can't she just tell me? I understand that she's loyal to whoever she keeps a secret for – I'm nearly positively certain that it was Edward's secret she swore to keep... but doesn't family comes before that? Furthermore, if it really was Edward, then I thought Jade hated him. Although those two seemed to be more suspiciously closer than before, Jade still gave off the impression that she disliked him greatly.

Also, why is this... _creature, _my creator, trying to destroy me? I thought the one she had hatred for was Marie... so why pick me? Is it as Edward had said, that she had mistaken me for her? Because I look like her? Act like her? Sound like her? Perhaps that's also why Edward is so close to me, it explains a lot of things; I remind him of his mate...

Why is everything so confusing? Why can't all things be in black and white?

Maybe I'm just out of my mind. Maybe I'm just over thinking things_. _

When I first saw Edward after my discussion with Jade, I felt all awkward and unsure of how to act. I long for the days when we'll be back to normal – just Bella and Edward. The days when we would be back to before, before this whole mess started. Back to when we were alone together, when everything was so quiet and comfortable, no awkward smiles and avoidance.

But life was not as easy as fantasy.

It was as if everywhere I go Edward's right behind me; it's almost as if we're being pulled together... As if we simply could _not _be apart... Maybe it's just wishful thinking. Besides, it is well known that the more you evade someone, the more you get the feeling that they're there. Yes, that's got to be it. I'm just imagining these things; there is no way we are being tied together.

Right?

* * *

_Only 6 reviews? Come one guys. Reviews doesn't really matter to me (okay, that was a lie) but all the other people out there look at the amount of reviews the story got before reading it... _

_All the other new readers, can you just take 1 minute or so to write a review? It doesn't have to be much, just what you think of this story so far. I'd be grateful if you do._

_So it seems like my old reviewers still haven't reviewed... *sigh_*

_Please continue to review!_


	17. Chapter 16

_Erm... Well... So Sorry! I meant to update far earlier than this but... real life caught up... writer block, studying, a possible divorce (for my parents), visitors, work... well, everything just piled up and I can't write... Thought it's no excuse, I apoligise sincerely to those who looked forward to this story. I can't promise this won't happen again, since I have a lot of studying to do lately, I can't write as often, but I'll try and prevent this from happening again. Really..._

Names-R-4-losers

_Sorry! Well, look at it this way, if I die then you won't get any more updates... so I can't possible be choked to death =P And you failed on the second comment too... I don't have any other story XD Oh, and nice name by the way, love it. Hehe, well as much fun as it was reading your comment, I swear I'll try my best to update! _

Noe76

_Don't worry, your English isn't bad. I used to speak English badly too, hehe, but I learned because of my surroundings (you know what they say, survival of the fittest). Anyway, I promise you'll read read more of this story =D Kisses _

KyoLuvAllForMe

_I don't mean 6 reviews for my entire story... Gosh, of course not! It was 6 reviews for the last, last chapter, that's what I meant. Thanks for following my story! I'm regretful to say that I've already got a beta... three chapters ago DX Sorry! But we can still exchange MSN and talk about these? I don't know, anyway thanks again!_

( didn't leave their name)

_I know... but Bella can't remember Edward and he's practically a stranger to her! If I have them act all lovey-dovey all of a sudden then it's going to be... weird. It'd be almost as if you go up to a random stranger and kiss them ^.^_

LittleMissDreamer7

_You make me feel so ashamed of myself *began crying* I'm sorry! I meant to update but... *Sniff Sniff* Anyway, thanks for following my story!_

letsjustdance 

_Thanks for reviewing again =') To be honest, I really thought that my old readers had abandoned me because my writing style's changed slightly or something... but I'm glad you're still with me. I know! I keep reading fabulous stories then... _Bam_! They say that they're abandoning it or something... It's not fair to us who loves them... Thanks for being here for me! *hug back* _

_But overall thanks to everyone who reviewed, put me on story alert, favourite story & favourite author!_

* * *

Edward's POV

It had since been a week when Bella still ceased to talk to me – she still hasn't except when necessary. I saw no problem when she was talking to Peter or Garrett though, she had been at ease with those men so, why not me – her own mate? Against my better judgment, I felt a flicker of hatred for them, for every man who interacts with Bella – mated or not, human or vampire, it doesn't matter. I curse the men who Bella touched upon, and resist the urge to kill whenever Bella smile at them.

Was this what humans called jealousy? I often found amusement in how easily envious humans become, never quite understanding the need to be jealous and had only dismissed this useless emotion. I was always irritated whenever they acted ridiculously due to their begrudging, thought of them as foolish when they cursed them to the pit of hell. But yet, here I am, thinking the same hateful remarks those 'foolish' humans had thought. What did that say about me?

Tainted with anger, I emit a loathsome aura which in turn caused the others to refrain from me. The piano bench was a space that I had marked as my territory, never departing from that particular area unless necessary. It doesn't matter if I hadn't touched this piano for a century, it doesn't matter if I can't find the courage to play it; the urge to protect this beautiful instrument from wandering hands and senseless playing still exist within me.

From time to time, I would laid my hands on the grand piano, remembering the time where I once played peacefully on this very spot, with Bella standing right beside me. I recalled the feeling of my hands on the keys, the vibration made when notes are being produced – I longed to be able to play it again, to put this beautiful wasted instrument into use, but I could never work up the courage to.

So now, here I sat, with my hands on the fall board.

Slowly, inch by inch, I lifted the board up, gently sliding it back inside. My hand was sprayed across the keys as I relieved the feelings of pushing those light weighed keys, trying not to crush it, and how the music had echoed through my mind, transferring into the piano. Looking around the room, I realized that Bella was the only one staring at me, a sense of recognition passed through her face. As quickly as I caught her expression, it was gone again, replaced with a look of curiosity. Clearly she wants me to play, if not, why was she looking at me so intensely?

Suddenly, something sparkled inside of me and a plan began to form in my head. If her look of comprehension was real then this is going to work perfectly. Surely if she was able to remember me on the piano, she'd definitely remember when I actually play it, right?

As I began to think of songs I could perform, my mind immediately flashed to Bella's lullaby. I hadn't played it since we left Forks so I wasn't completely certain on the notes, but I was fairly confident I could play the lullaby without any major noticeable hitch. For humans, it'd be entirely impossible to play a song out of your memory, after a long period of time without the music sheet. But I'm not human, and having photographic memory is a pleasant advantage to obtain when becoming a vampire.

The tune started off gently and slowly as I familiarized myself with my piano again. I thought about all I had then, and laughed dryly when I remembered feeling so lost. If I thought then was hard, it's nothing compared to having your loved one forget about you. I was so selfish, compared to now. I had always thought Bella would simply be there,and I would be the one to make the final decision... I suppose life doesn't always turn out in the way we suspect.

The music gradually turned immensely sweet and a touch louder but still remaining its softness. This part was when I had overcome my wavering decision and stayed firmly in our relationship. I was so happy, just basking in the new-found feeling of love, ignoring the dangers my world would present...

During my performance, I made a few mistakes here and there, even our kind can't always be perfect. Nevertheless, I managed to keep on going, ignoring the flaws. To a musician, the greatest mistake you could make was to pause in front of an audience, indicating that you have definitely made a mistake. The best action was to act as if it was meant to be and pray that the audience won't notice. I had no doubt Bella would notice, however, I still had to attempt and cover it. It's an artist's pride.

The lullaby drifted to an end, and the harmonic shifted into a melancholy key – a bitter sad ending. When I first wrote this music, I had wondered what the world would bring for us. Even as content as I was with Bella, a part of me was still worrying. I had meant to finish this piece, compose it into a firm ending that signaled finals to all, but now I suppose there would ever be an 'end' to anything. When one chapter ends, another opens; that's the definition life.

I stole a quick glance at Bella.

She looked almost exactly the same as when I first played for her – her light-topaz eyes was wide and downcast, and her expression expressed a kind of sadness. Her brow was furrowed in concentration as she chewed her bottom lip softly; an action I know all too well. I don't know whether to be pleased or disappointed with her reaction. Her face was openly displaying every emotion she was feeling. There was sadness, I predict due to my piece, and somehow, she looked content and relaxed too, even in the state of confusion. At that moment, she chose to glance back up at me, her eyes piercing into mines as if she could uncover my darkest secrets.

I avoided her gaze.

How many times had I wanted to look in her eyes? To remove the walls she had built around herself? But yet, here I am, looking away.

_How cowardly_, I smiled bitterly.

It's ironic how I'm afraid of the girl who I had tried to protect. I had always prided in being able to keep her safe, to shelter her from danger besides myself. It seemed now, however, she's strong enough to keep herself from harm, powerful enough to protect her own family, and have enough influence, as Aro's top-guard, to command others.

Even though it hadn't been confirmed, I suspect Jade, Brandon, Jessica, and the rest are guards Aro had dispatched to protect Bella; not that she needed it. Although Bella was the one who found them, there was no way Aro would let such talented vampires go once his eyes had been set on them. Alice and I were an exception since Aro wanted to be in the good term with Carlisle, and I'm sure Bella had been the case too. Undoubtedly, Aro hadn't wanted to let Bella, who has a unique and one-of-a-kind power, be destroyed, hence letting them off.

To my relief, I spotted Carlisle and Garrett by the door, both looking immensely absorbed in a conversation. I briefly wondered how an adventurous person and an inquisitive doctor could possible converse about, but I dismissed that thought as soon as I considered it; it's not important right now. My first priority is to escape Bella's scrutiny; I'm beginning to feel awkward and uncomfortable under her inspection.

I felt a tinge of guilt for interrupting their discussion, and silently apologized to them. Still, I stood up from the bench and, with Bella's eyes following me, I stride towards them and tapped Carlisle on his shoulder, asking for his attention.

Being the generous person he was, Carlisle excused himself from Garrett and turned to me. One look was all it took for him to head towards the study, with me following closely behind him. I didn't dare look back at Bella, for fear of what I would find in her eyes. Judgement? Rejection? I don't know, and I don't think I want to know.

"So Edward, what can I do for you?" Carlisle asked pleasantly as he sat behind an ancient mahogany desk in a leather chair.

I divert my attention to the towering bookshelves behind him. Now that it's calm and quiet, I wasn't sure why I had called for Carlisle any more. Was it because I wanted reassurance? Or was it because I wanted advice... Maybe it was just a form of escape? Whichever reason it was, I don't know how to start; there was just too many things jumbled in my head right now.

"You look very... disturbed. Can I ask what happened?" Carlisle volunteered, ending my inner turmoil. It's easier to answer now that he'd directed my thoughts in one direction.

"I played for Bella." I stated.

"I heard it... you played her lullaby." Carlisle smiled, and I was surprised. I hadn't thought of an audience when I played, all I had in my mind was Bella. However, the house wasn't very crowded, as Bella and I were splitting our allies between our houses, so I don't especially mind. Only Tanya's family and Garrett are living here, and it's not like Tanya and such hasn't heard me played before. "I honestly didn't think you'd play again... not after leaving all those pianos untouched for years..."

"I wanted to restore her memories."

"Why now?" Carlisle asked curiously, "What's so special?"

"I-I'm not sure," I stuttered, "It was just that she looked so, I don't know, like she... remembered when I was sat on the piano."

"Did she really?Are you sure it wasn't just a fragment of imagination?" Carlisle replied gently, "I'm not trying to let you down Edward, but you're saying she could remember now of all time. I just don't wish for you to be disappointed."

"I'm sure she remembered though! Or, at least, a little bit..." I argued weakly. I wasn't as sure as I was now, perhaps Carlisle is right. Maybe I'm just imagining things; it's not the first time after all.

"Maybe she did, Edward." Carlisle sighed, "We won't know for certain until Bella informs us."

"She's been avoiding me, too, Carlisle..." I added frustrated, "It's the second time now... I just- I just don't know what she's thinking."

"Bella's avoiding _you?_" Carlisle said in disbelief, his brow rose, then he started chuckling. "Well, that's a first. It's always been the other way round_._"

"It's not funny ." I frowned, not amused with the whole subject.

"Sorry." Carlisle began to talk more seriously, his chuckling ceased. "Have you ever thought of the fact that Bella might need some... space, Edward? I told you from the start, ever since we saw her again, to not get too close to her, and give her some room."

"It's for her sake, Edward. If you're right – about her memory – then I could imagine how confused she would be. With foreign memories flowing into her, she wouldn't know what to do, how to act, or even if they're real. Maybe Bella's just trying to think, to figure and sort out her mind and the chaos that must exist in her mind. You being so close doesn't necessarily help."

"But she should have talked to me about it..." I said, "I would've explained everything to her if she asked."

"I understand your pain, Edward." Carlisle sympathized. "However, you should look at it from her point of view. At this point, if you are going to discuss her lost memory with her, what would she think? Bella awoke as a vampire without her memories and her life from that stage onwards, up until now, are without them too. She began a new life Edward, and I would think she doesn't even think about her human life."

"I explained all this to you before ,haven't I?" Carlisle asked rhetorically, "If, all of a sudden, you went and explain to her about a life she doesn't remember, would Bella believe you? I think not. She isn't that Bella you know any more, Edward. She's 'grown up' differently than when she was human therefore; her personality would be altered through her experience."

"Of course, that would also mean Bella wouldn't have the same feelings as she would have when she was a human. Her way of thinking would differ too. You can't predict her reaction as well as before Edward, thus you should be careful with her."

"I am." I protest. Carlisle sighed, and I felt like a little child, arguing nonsense with their parents.

"Just give her some space, Edward, give her time to think and, when she's ready, she'll come to you." Carlisle advised, " Please don't force her to discuss her matter with you, Edward. What you want doesn't always mean it's good for Bella"

"I understand." I said reluctantly.

"Now, should we head back downstairs?" Carlisle stood up and gestured to hallway. "Jasper would be explaining our fight soon; we won't want to be late now, do we?"

"So what you're saying is, we have to be hidden?" Tanya asked, stunned at Jasper's proposal. She was leaning against one of our cupboards with Irina. The rest of her family were all scattered in the room, standing with their mates.

"Newborns are often not in control with their own action. They react rashly due to their instinct and would, no doubt, lose their judgement if something unexpected were to happen, therefore, a surprise attack work best in this situation." Jasper explained, "We don't have any choice. Statistically, the odds are against us. If we don't make the newborn army feel surrounded, they won't be as wild as I'd like them to be."

"Having the newborns feel trapped... Making them react rashly... Then destroying them in the progress..." Eleazor mused, "What if they don't respond the way we plan? We won't know for certain, do we?"

"We don't," Jasper agreed, "but I'm nearly positive they will. I've dealt with newborns before, and I know how they act. It's not easy for one to be in control of themselves, their protective instinct is too strong for their mind to be clear. If we make them feel trapped then, surely, their first reaction would be to flee. However, since we had surrounded them, the only option left for them is the fight with their minds clouded."

"The newborns' would rely purely on their instinct and won't think about any tactics or skills." Peter said, "Their only advantage is physical strengths, so without any skills, we have an advantage."

"So let's just say our plan was a success," Randall allowed, "How are we going to surround them in the first place?"

"Bella's family and mines would be out front, 'greeting' Victoria and her army." Jasper gestured towards us, "The rest-"

"Aro just called some time ago," Jessica informed us interrupting Jasper's speech. She peeked from behind her mate's shoulder, her arms wrapped lovingly around his waist. "He told me he's sending Demetri and Jane over."

"Why didn't you tell us right away?" Bella scolded, huffing slightly from beside me. Jessica just shrugged, not looking an ounce apologetic, and curled up in Callum's embrace.

"So that means we have more people on our side." Jasper sighed in relief, "Well, then it's going to be easier now that we have twelve vampires."

"Alright, so the rest would be hidden far behind us. Now, when Victoria appears, they wouldn't be able to see any of you due to the trees, so slowly spread out into a circle. Remember to be as far away as possible from us, therefore, the newborns won't notice." Jasper said, "I want you to close in when it becomes clear that a fight is going to break out, at this point, it doesn't matter if the army would notice you or not since they're already fairly trapped. Though despite this, make a tight circle with as little space as we can manage so the newborns can't escape."

"The forest would help camouflage you, we can safely assume that they're coming from the mountains, from the south, but there is still a chance our estimation is wrong." Jasper warned.

"What if we run into them?" Charlotte asked, her quiet voice muffled by Peter's shoulder, "What if they see us while we're surrounding them?"

"Then we'd be force to fight like that." Jasper said, "We won't have any choice."

"Your strategy involves a lot of danger." Kate pointed out, clearly not pleased with the situation.

"But yet it provides more chance at victory." Jasper continued, not missing a beat. It was obvious that he had it all planned out and nothing anyone could say would change his mind.

"Well, whatever." Jade shrugged, not looking at all bothered, "It doesn't matter to me. One way or another, we're going to win."

Jane and Demetri arrived five days before the fight, strolling into Bella's house as if they owned it. Jane wore a sadistic smirk on her face as she came through the door eyeing anyone in her way, no doubt considering who to inflict pain on when the time comes. Both of them rarely make an appearance, usually concealing themselves inside their given room, and even when they do come into sight, Jane and Demetri just interacts with Bella and her family.

We started training the day Jane and Demetri arrived, they refused our offer though; stating 'we had been professionally trained and does not need tutoring from the likes of you'. Afterwards, they merely shut themselves inside once again, leaving the rest of us to train by Jasper.

At first the others had doubted Jasper's abilities and skills as a fighter, and brushed off his commands, muttering how they don't like being boss round. But slowly, yet surely, they began to accept him and view him as a leader.

"They'll fight like children. The two most important things you'll need to remember are, first, don't let them get their arms around you and, second, don't go for the obvious kill. They only have brute strength, so any evading, dodging, or even feinting – directed by the newborns – won't occur during the fight." Jasper spoke to his audience, "They're only prepared for the obvious kill so keep moving and come at them from the side, they'd be too bewildered to respond capably."

"It'd be very easy to fight a newborn since they're very straight forward in their attacks; they won't be trying anything subtle, and goes for an easy kill." Jasper waved Emmett over, "I'm going to demonstrate now. Emmett, I want you to just rely on your strength and charge towards me." Emmett stepped out of the circle we gathered ourselves into, and stood in the middle with Jasper. Jasper took a number of steps back, creating a distance between the two.

"Right, Emmett – try to catch me."

It was like a scene carved out from a book – so surreal that any human onlookers would be questioning their sanity. Emmett's movements were all quick and honest with no hidden moves, he charged towards Jasper with no hesitation, his claw-like hands reached to grab hold of Jasper yet failing every time, his curled fingers grasping nothing but air. Snarls erupted from the pair. In one's eyes, Emmett looked wild and uncontrollable whereas Jasper appeared to be calm and collected.

Jasper's movements was deliberate and purposeful, dodging Emmett's every attempt to seize him at the last millisecond, leaving Emmett frustrated and more determined. Jasper hardly moved, apart from evading Emmett, never returning an attack of his own. All eyes were fastened on the brawl, each aware that in one split second, one tiny mistake, and it'd be all over.

Emmett gave in first.

Somewhere during the battle, he became annoyed and irritated with Jasper's lack of action and evasiveness, his attack became noticeably impatient and aggressive, giving Jasper a chance to attack.

Then it all ended.

Emmett was frozen, his structure showing that he was preparing to spring. Jasper had him from behind, his teeth glistening with venom, was inches away from his throat. Murmurs of apprehension erupted, thought some were still skeptical, most were convinced of Jasper's fighting skills.

"You all saw what happened; Emmett just continued to attack me while I dodged." Jasper explained, "I would imagine that it's clear why I did that instead of attacking back. If I face him straight on, he would've been prepared to dodge, however because I avoided doing what he expected me to, not to mention the fact that none of his hits were successful, he became more impatient, thus letting his guards down."

"There's different ways to fight though, this is just one of the many tactics." Jasper said, "If we could get in pairs then?" Jasper soon became a popular target in practice, and his directions were in such a tone, no one could object.

Two days before the estimated day, we all went out to hunt, too thirsty to ignore the burn in our throat. We came to an agreement with the human hunters that we wouldn't interrupt their meals as long as they hunt outside our land Some were reluctant to travel so far away while others were thrilled to escape the house for even a few hours.

I can't blame them.

Apart from Jane and Demetri, I don't believe any of them had actually been in an enclosed area for that long, and even if they're no newborns, no-one likes to feel trapped – and that's exactly how they feel. Both of our houses – Bella's and mines – had already turned into a suffocating place, gloomy and filled with dread of what is to come. It's no surprise that they're relieved to get out of our houses.

One day before our planned fight, we camped in the forest where we and Victoria were supposed to meet. Snow was drifting down the night sky, covering the landscape with white. Bella's families and mines were together in the same space while the others were far behind us, barely able to hear our movements, but ready to close in whenever the signal arises. None of us directly commented on the fight that is certainly going to come, instead we chattered about other nonsense in an attempt to take our minds off the battle.

We're just kidding ourselves though, how could we ever distract ourselves when we don't know our fate? It's every bit possible that we would _die _out there. I can't even identify my feelings right now. While in the past, I would've been, not quite happy, but I wouldn't mind to be destroyed; after all, what meanings does my existent have? Nonetheless, I now have something to live for – to be there for Bella, to make up for her, and to restore her lost memories. How can I possibly die when I contain so much regrets, so much reasons to exist?

However, it wasn't for us to decide our life and death, and even Alice, bless her, can't predict what's going to happen. Would it have been better if we had though? I can't say for certain, ultimately, if we knew the future, would we still follow the steps we left behind? The outcome would be different, no matter what we do, so perhaps, just maybe, I'm better off not knowing. And I made a decision, right there in that very moment, despite the fact that it may be wrong, I still believe in it.

_I_ decide my own fate.

* * *

_Well, there it is, another chapter. What do you think? It was kind of short, but I can't really help it... I'm actually not that good at writing a fighting scene, in fact I don't even know if I'll be able to write a thousand words on it... Oh well, I'll try my best so the result would be alright!_

_I plan to bring Victoria's POV in next chapter. I actually don't hate her you know. In fact, I feel sorry for her. I understand that her action is wrong... but won't you do the same if you were in her position? What's your opinion, eh?_

_I love all of you so much for giving me lots of reviews last chapter that tipped my overall into over 200! Thanks so much! Continue reviewing please!_


	18. Chapter 17

_Well, I know you all expects some fighting be in this chapter. Some blood and gore flying all over the chapter; hell, even I did. So the content of this chapter came as a surprise to me.. You'll know what I'm talking about when you finish. _

ajaxmom

_Hmm, me too. I've already got some sort of idea as to how Bella would react... I think most people expects that she take the news calmly... so the reaction of the revelation might possibly be a surprise to everyone. But it'd good, eventually, don't worry!_

LittleMissDreamer

_Ta-da! Another chapter, only three days late. So proud of myself! =') Thanks for supporting me!_

CGRAY3119

_You'll have to wait a teensy bit longer I'm afraid... Even so, I guarantee you won't be disappointed with the ending!_

letsjustdance

_Hehe, you have great predicting skills, __*zipping lips* t__hat's all I'm going to say. Thanks for reading!_

Noe76

_Thanks so much! I know the first few chapters were rubish but... thanks! You made my day. Kisses _

_**Warning: Parts of this chapter might disgust you. Please skip those sections if you are offended. Thank you. **_

* * *

Victoria's POV

"Shall we depart then?" I heard Riley shout. He received no response apart from the snarls and growls erupted from the few brave ones. It wasn't easy to break free from Ephah's spell, but then again, she was already stressed out from having to control my army. I suppose the restrain has been lessened amongst them due to that.

"Settle down," Ephah commanded. Her voice was weak and quiet but held an unbelievable amount of power, "You'll have your fair share of blood later." I can almost imagine Ephah standing there, her brows furrowed in concentration as she pressed her fingers against her temples in an attempt to relieve the pain.

I sighed.

How pathetic. Honestly_, _it's just some measly newborns, but yet she still doesn't have a hold on the accumulation. She's so useless and her limited gift irritates me to no end. The only reason I put up with her was because no matter how many I make, none of them have a gift remotely similar to hers, otherwise, I would've destroyed her a long time ago.

"Right, it's your last meal, so fill up and save your energy – we'll need it for the fight later on."

Riley led half of the newborns into a direction while Ephah led the rest to the other. I had no doubt that they had already gathered a bunch of lowly humans who couldn't resist but be seduced by their given charms, hence following them and ultimately to their doom.

I would've gone with them, but where was the fun in that? Having your dinner handed on a plate eliminated the rush of adrenaline only available on hunts. I started running towards the city; my high heels barely touched the grass before lifting again. The wind rushed against me as my hair whipped back and forth due to the strong current.

I stopped abruptly.

Even at this hour, the sky had already darkened considerably since I set off, and it had grown noticeably colder too. The snowflakes drifted down slowly as I laid my hand out, catching one of the small white fluff. My cold temperature prevented it from melting as I examined it. Despite being so common, it was surprisingly elegant with its delicate sixfold symmetry; almost like a flower.

___So pretty__, _the humans would murmur, ___we'll have a white Christmas this year._

I crushed the flimsy piece of ice. I had no use of 'pretty things'. Being so fragile and weak, they're of no use to me.

___Survival of the fittest._I recalled how James taught me I first joined him. ___Being soft-hearted and kind to others would only lead you to your end; they'll grab hold of your weakness and lure you in. That's why I had to close my heart off. Dispose of those who are worthless and exploit those who are advantageous. But know this, in the end, the one left standing should only be you; trust no-one and help no-one._

I took his words to heart, like every other serious conversation I had with him, and to this day I had never believed in another beside James. Sure, I had taught Riley and Ephah everything about fighting, how to overwhelm the opponents, etc. But that's all because it's advantageous to me; if they win, I win. Nothing else matters apart from victory.

Come to think of it, I hadn't even told Riley about the real reason for the fight. After several years of trying and failing to force the truth out of me, he relented and came to a conclusion of his own – Bella stole what was mine. He was sort of right, in a way, after all Bella and her mate were the ones who destroyed James hence stealing him from me.

___How dare she leave me for that son of a..._

My sensitive ears picked up on a pair of footsteps, heavy and clumsy, as a man tumbled down the street. I raised my brow at the words that he spat out. There was no doubt that he was highly intoxicated, his incoherent tone created a sense of familiarity to me.

I sniffed the air.

A foul sense of alcohol wafted over to me, his blood was tainted and weak due to the strong smell. I wrinkled my nose in disgust. Why do humans feel the need to make themselves more valuable by drinking? Well whatever. At least it'd make my job easier to clean up. I could just dispose him in the middle of the road, wait until someone run over him, and none would be wiser.

I plastered a sweet smile on my face and began strutting over to the man, my hips swaying slightly as I neared. His human eyes squinted slightly as he attempted to make out my form in the night. I wasn't near him yet, not quite, I could've just used my speed and get it over and done with quickly, but just didn't have it in me to do so. Tonight could very well be my last hunt, so who can blame me for craving a little fun and game?

"Hi," I purred loudly. I was within hearing range now. I suppose he's not ugly, it's not his fault his look pale in comparison to vampires. Even so, I kept up my act to convince him to follow. I can hear his heartbeat, thudding quickly and unevenly against his chest, his blood rushing through his veins.

I licked my lips.

Right now, I can't bear the thought of dragging this out. I want his blood___so badly;_ his scent was smacking me in the face, covering me with the scent of human blood. I clenched my teeth in concentration as venom began to pool in my mouth.

___I can do this. He __deserves ____to be played first__. _I held my breath and rein my monster in. It was just so _hard_ to ignore my blood lust; I almost wanted to say to hell with my games. Nonetheless, I waited, and waited, until I was completely calm and had my act together again.

Only a second went by since I nearly lost control.

"Hello, gorgeous." His words slurred together almost in-comprehensively. I stood right in front of him, my hands twisting together in front of me, and peered up at him through my eye-lashes to make myself look smaller. "What's a lady like you doing here?"

"Am I not supposed to be here?" I pouted, cocking my head to the side in a confused manner. With my experience, I knew men like him desires women who needs to be protected to show off their muscles.

"It's pretty dangerous round this area," I scoffed silently, like he can talk, I'd bet anything on where his thoughts are leading to, "You shouldn't be round 'ere."

"I don't know how to get home though," I sniffed, pretending to be lost, "I just came here by accident... Do you happen to know where I can get out of this place?" I widen my eyes, trying to appear innocent and his baby blue eyes were getting hazier by the second.

"You should follow me," He suggested. I almost laughed. As if someone as drunk as him can protect _anyone – much less a vampire._

"Oh, thanks so much!" I exclaimed in false gratitude, "I don't know what I'd do without you." Such a cheesy line would normally make me gag. Oh, the joy of being round humans, but of course I had

to remain in character.

"It's my pleasure, miss." He licked his lips almost uncontrollably, and stared down at mines. I smiled, careful not to show my teeth. This was almost too easy. Not that I'm complaining.

I walked gracefully beside him while he staggered and wobbled like a child. I was getting impatient, having to wait for him to catch up each time he fell. Truthfully, I was the one leading us, but it didn't really matter since in his woozy state, he had yet to realize something was wrong.

I rounded the corner, into an alley.

I discovered this alley a week ago, when I was out hunting, and it served it's purpose well. Rarely anyone passes by here, for fear of the danger lurking behind, thus any screaming from my food won't attract any attention since their self-preservation is far greater then helping someone.

"What we doing here?" The human asked after finally catching up, his voice held a hint of confusion but no panic. Not yet. He still thought he was safe, free from harm in the presence of a lady, how funny. Men always thought they were more superior than women. That's their downfall.

"Won't you like to know?" I fluttered my lashes at him, dropping nearly all my act, and ran my brightly painted red nails down his chest, lightly; I don't want to hurt him yet.

He shuddered – in fear or lust? Probably both. His survival instinct's probably kicking in right now, even in his dazed state, slowly but surely. He began fidgeting, his eyes darting from left to right before landing on me. My lips curved upward in amusement as I watched his struggling to make sense of things.

He took a step back.

Showing my teeth, I widen my smile, my sharp teeth glinting in the darkness as venom began dripping off.

"Now, now," I cooed, "don't go yet. I'm still having fun." He stood frozen on the spot, his mouth opening and closing but no words came out.

"Look, miss," He finally spoke; his words still slurred but was clearer. In this moment of danger, it seems he managed to gain back some clear thoughts. Too bad it won't help him. "I don't know what you want or what you're playing. If you don't want my help then I'm going." Lifting his hands, he ruffled his curly, brown hair, his eyes blinking rapidly. Even though his words were surprisingly sensible for a drunk, it doesn't take a genius to figure out he was nervous.

"Of course I need your help," I hummed, stepping closer to him, "What made you think I don't? If you're not here then... my thirst won't be satisfied." I chuckled; my wording might come out wrong to the lustful humans but... I didn't really care at the moment.

Despite his obvious distress, his eyes darkened considerably and he followed me, albeit hesitantly, into the deeper end of the ally. I rewarded his obedience with a light kiss on his shoulder, my lips lingering when I felt his beating pulse just underneath his skin, quickening slightly as I pulled away reluctantly.

"What're you doing?" My food asked, "What about my help?" He was confused, more so than before, but desire was layering the confusion; his judgement clouded with lust.___My prey_. I had him right where I wanted.

"Oh, yes, your help." I licked my dry lips in anticipation on what was to come, "So eager... So eager to ___die__._" I murmured the last part, my eyes were fixed on his pulsing vein and my mouth opened as I closed in onto his neck. He didn't have time to react, any time to scream. He just stood there, understanding finally hitting him, but it was already too late. As I pieced my teeth into his brittle skin, blood began dripping into my mouth. Drop by drop...

___It's too slow__, _I thought in frustration, ___Oh, but the blood... so __good._

I began to suck, taking in more quantity of blood, and moaned at the taste. It wasn't the best I'd ever had, course not - no-one can top my___la tua cantante_- but hell if it wasn't sweet_. _How I managed to put this off for so long was beyond me.___Why on earth did I go through that torture?_ I should have just taken him from the very beginning, blood this sweet shouldn't have had to wait this long to be tasted. It just wasn't right.

"Stop..." In the back of my mind, I registered that man mumbling. His voice was already weak with the lack of blood. It was a miracle that he managed to speak at all. "I'll do anything just... let... me... go..." I snorted; there was no way I'm letting go. Even if the world was ending, I'm not going to bail.

Nothing, and I mean absolutely ___nothing__, is_ going to stop me from drinking this blood.

His body began to sag against me, his head hanging on my shoulder, and I sucked one last time before pulling away. I savored his delicious blood, unwilling to swallow it yet, and just let it lay in my mouth for a while. Eventually though, it began to lose its taste much to my annoyance. Reluctantly, I consumed the little blood I had left and took a glance at the lifeless body.

Disgusting.

I threw him away onto the road quickly, he was too repulsive to look at now that he was drained of blood; not worthy of my attention. Instead, I began to slowly lick the remaining blood off my lips, not wanting the high from drinking to end, relishing its final drop. I could've gotten another human,___should've __so_ I can gather more energy for the fight. But I can't. I just can't work up the enthusiasm and patience for the thrill of another game.

I was tired.___So tired__. _All I wanted was to rest, to be relieved from this nightmare without James, to forget about the world and just be... at peace. Why, of all my rotten luck, did I mate with James? Why didn't I just ignore him and flee? If I did then I wouldn't have gotten whole mess in the first place... I wouldn't have turned into this person I don't know any more. Sometimes, I wish I'd never met James, never joined as his companion, and most of all - never turned into a vampire.

Nevertheless, I hadn't whole-heartedly regretted it either.

I had my fun, and I have no doubt that I will be destroyed during the battle, I'm not stupid. Even if my army wins, I know I won't be there to celebrate. What were the odds of more than twelve vampires against little 'ol me, and I come out unscathed? Granted, I'd created an entire army to help, but it doesn't mean they'd be able to protect me twenty four seven. They'll all be busy, with someone to fight, and then there's me; defenseless with no shield. I can only hope my newborns can buy me enough time to dispatch Bella.

I have to admit, the thought of destroying Edward had crossed my mind more than once. ___He _was the one who impaired James, ___he _was the one who took him away from me, I have every right to tear him apart and set his wretched body on fire... Except... I didn't want to. I don't want him to just die and be at bliss in his unconsciousness; that bastard doesn't deserve that kind of serenity.

Yes... He deserves to rot in hell... To go through that kind of pain like I did...

It's his turn now, to live without his mate. Torturing Bella was something I had planned ever since James was gone, though Edward abandoning her was an event that even I didn't predict. My plan was to tuck Bella away somewhere and change her... then lock her away so she can't see Edward. Forever. But I have to admit, that turn of event was even better. Changing her, letting them reunite, then tearing them apart again; how tragic. If this was a fairytale, then there'd be no question about it - the baddies would die and the couple would live happily ever after. However, this isn't fiction, and there's definitely not going to be a happy ending for the two. Absolutely not. Even if it costs my life I'll ruin their happiness with my own two hands, and nothing's going to waver my decision.

Whilst running back to where Riley was, I reflected on my life. From the start, I've recognized all the paths I was able to take, all the option that I was able to make. I knew that I could've left them alone in their own little bubble. I could've just walked away and let the Volturi take care of me, to send me to my happy place where James was. But the thing is, I actually _couldn't_. The need to take revenge is far greater than any other feelings. I can't help it; it was a part of me that I can't control.

I reached the clearing in the forest where Riley, Ephah, and the newborns were waiting for me. All the newborns were staring at me in such fear, such curiosity that it made me laugh. Some flinched in alarm, whereas the others appeared horrified and aghast. I wasn't surprised. I can just imagine how my laughter must've felt like in their ears; shrilling, sharp, and a maniacal. Maybe I am, maybe I had already lost my mind when James ceased to exist. I often wondered about that myself, but it doesn't matter. Nothing matters any more. Nothing except revenge.

I stopped laughing abruptly. Without another word, I turned on my heel and left the clearing, striding towards where I knew Bella would be. That's the advantage of stalking someone for so long; one would know what's on the other's mind. Following Bella for the past few decades has been... entertaining, to say the least. Of course, I had only started to trail Bella when she left the Volturi, for if they knew what I'd done, and what I've planned to do, I'd surely be eliminated before my time.

Watching Bella mingle with the others of our kind, but yet looking doubtful and insecure as if she doesn't belong there, had been my main form of amusement. She didn't suffer as much as I would've liked though, due to her loss of memory. Still, my main purpose was to make Edward suffer, so she doesn't really matter. In some way, she's almost like a chess piece. An object that moves according to my will, a piece I'll use until it's deemed useless, and a body to dispose of once its purpose is over.

As I ran, I couldn't help but notice the newborns timidly following me, keeping a visible distance from me, almost as if they were afraid to be devoured once they get too close. I wondered if they knew that I could destroy them in no less than two seconds, with or without the distance between us. They had absolutely no experience in fighting, Riley and I had discussed about it and we both agreed that even if we taught them, they'd fail to use our methods. Once self-preservation kicks in, they'll be unable to think of anything, much less on how to fight. I guess I had been counting on that, for them to lose control - the whole fight would be messier, thus, easier for me to get to Bella.

We were nearly there, just a few miles away from them, the group that I'm certain Bella had gathered. A few newborns had started to fidget; some stray away while others looked longingly back into the direction we came from. It took all but a glare for Ephah to strengthen her power on them. I wasn't pleased, not at all, if her gift's weak now, what would it be like when we enter the battlefield?

I began to slow, and straightened my clothes. I don't want Bella to think that I lack any manners now, do I? It won't be very polite to meet Bella for the first time, since I changed her, looking so filthy. I would have to excuse my newborns, though. After all, they hadn't had a change of clothes since I bit them. I could only afford to steal so much; it's only a matter of time before I get noticed.

Tying my curly, red-orange hair into a sloppy ponytail so it won't get in the way later, I wondered briefly how I should greet Bella. Perhaps as an old friend? It'd be so humorous to confuse her with the memories not known. Sooner or later, Edward will inform her of the past, but I know for a fact that he still hasn't yet. Like the coward he is. If he's afraid of Bella's reaction to his departure, then he shouldn't have made that decision in the first place.

It was when I started entering the clearing that I heard them, running through the forest. Sets of footsteps flying above the ground, defying the laws of gravity. Their steps were inpatient, almost as if they knew they were running out of time. Uderstanding dawned upon me then. They were circling us, trapping us in the center.

I chuckled.

___How clever, _I mused. I expected nothing less from Bella; though I'm sure she didn't come up with it on her own. Perhaps that Jasper, the one Maria mentioned to be her top underling, created that plan. I wasn't alarmed. I suppose I should be, seeing as I'm walking into my own death, but I wasn't. I had accepted my death long ago, and to be honest, I'm not really concernd with the others; if they can't survive here, then they'd be better off dead.

Judging from the way Riley glanced at me, you would think I've gone insane. The newborns weren't much better. In fact, all were eyeing me in disbelief, fear swirling around their bloody red eyes. I can already sense their survival instinct, boiling underneath the surface, threatening to break out. A long time ago, I had already learnt that once they're out of control, there's no going back. However, even though I said I w_ant _themto be unrestrained, I didn't wish for it to be now. We haven't even joined with Bella for heaven's sake, there's no point in wasting energy for a battle that hasn't started.

Ephah, realizing my impatience with her, quickly stood still. Frozen like a statue. From my knowledge, she only does that when she's at her limit, when she has to concentrate the most. I should've felt some sympathy for her, or maybe guilt for forcing her to push her limit. Still, despite everything, she owes it to me. After all, _I w_as the one who changed her, made her existence worthwhile,___and_ presented the gift of control onto her. It's her debt to pay, until the end of time, to serve me until I wish her away.

I stepped into the clearing; all whispers were hushed as soon as I made an appearance, and grinned sweetly at the assembled vampires in front of me. They all had different emotions on their face. One was anxious - I presumed it's Laurent's mate - some were impatient, and the others were all angry, buzzing in anticipation of what lies ahead. My eyes instantly landed on Edward, seeing him for the first time since the baseball game, and he didn't look that much different than before. His eyes were shadowed with guilt, his posture tense and angry. Wrapping his arms protectively around Bella, he pulled her in closer, not breaking my gaze for a second.

I raised my brow.

Bella didn't seem to mind his possessive claim,. In fact, she seems to get relief from it. Her obvious distress disappeared – her tensed shoulder slumped as she laid her head on his chest, burring her face out of sight. The sweet moment between them sparked something deep inside me, and all of a sudden, I longed for the fight to start, soon. I could no longer stand waiting for my enemy to start our fight. Instead, I spoke out. Vaguely, I noticed my army stopping behind me, with Riley and Ephah flanking both my sides. But all I can focus on are ___them._

"Hello, _my child_, aren't you glad to see me?"

* * *

_Calm down. Take a deep breath... In and out... In and out. Alright, are you calm enough to listen to my explaination?_

_I _swear_ I didn't intend Victoria to take up the whole chapter. I know I'd said, in the previous chapter, that I'll include Victoria; but I only planned to write about one thousand words of her! I started writing and then... well... she sort of started to take over. She didn't let me finish her story and forced me to keep typing! __Honestly I can't believe I ended the chapter like that - a cliffy. Originally, my plan was to end this chapter with the fight already ended, so this is as much of a shock to you as it is to me. Sorry!_

_Now that that's put aside, what did you think of Victoria? Personally I thought she sounded a bit insane, and as much as I tried, I couldn't imagine Victoria acting the same as she had in Eclipse. I believe that living a century without her mate would cause her to be a bit mentally challenged. But, then again, that's for you to decide. (P.S. I don't mean to offend anyone)_

_Did I make Victoria's feelings and thoughts sound believable? Please review and tell me!_


	19. Chapter 18

_I'm back! Sorry I'm late, it's just that my open office file keeps corrupting -.- does anyone know how to fix it?_

LittleMissDreamer

_Yes, I left it like that. But last chapter shouldn't even be considered a cliff-hanger if compared to this one ._

letsjustdance

_Haha, I totally agree. Hmm... you're so going to hate that b*tch more after reading this chapter XD_

Dark Chubb

_Thanks, I didn't watch the Twilight saga movie though. I just gets embarrass and everything when I see the way Kristen Stewart act -.-No offence. _

softballstar921

_Hehe, thanks. I'd love to write faster, in fact, I'm currently spending half my time with my friend writing ;) _

* * *

Bella's POV

We heard it before we saw them.

They were advancing slowly, almost at a human speed in the direction of us. It was hardly noticeable as there were too many footsteps, but I somehow got the impression that they were being forced against their own will. As if they're dragging their legs reluctantly, step by step, and only just managed to acquire the small consciousness they have left to slow down the process.

One set of footsteps was more distinctive than the rest. While the others were heavy and hesitant, this one was light and enthused. Although its speed was as slow as the rest, it gives off the impression that the owner of those footsteps could barely restrain itself at its current pace.

We all stood up briskly, aware that the fight would soon begin, and each savored their moment with their mate. None of us know if we're going to make it out alive, and it was such a horrible feeling; to know that you may survive while your mate's gone from the world. Before moving to Forks, I never thought I could understand the way Jade and Jessica felt for their fated one, so I was surprised when I felt dread – not for me, but for Edward.

Still, I didn't question my feelings.

I was sick of trying to contradict myself; wondering why I'm feeling for a mated vampire. Each and every time I avoided confronting Edward, a hole ripped opened in my frozen heart. His expression of agony didn't help either. It literally caused me physical pain to see him so sad and defeated, and for what purpose was I avoiding him? To make myself feel better about crushing on someone that was clearly emotionally unavailable? Or, maybe so the temptation to touch him would cease to exist?

Either way, my avoiding him and ignoring my attraction to him doesn't help me in any way. If not, it's only making it worse. Even as I pretend that our lack of communication doesn't affect me, even when I act as though I was having fun interacting with all our 'guests', the truth was, my eyes will always involuntary wonder back to him.

It's not as if I chose to. Hell, would _you _want your sight to be on someone – who you understand full well that you can't have – 24/7? In my defense, I didn't _want_ to desire Edward. It's not my fault that my body can't comprehend the words '_he's unavailable_'.

Regardless, I couldn't prevent the feelings of guilt from being planted inside me. Although I'm convinced that I'm innocent and have no means to destroy Edward's relationship with his mate (a mate whose existence is questionable), the thoughts of betraying Edward's partner won't escape my mind. It's ridiculous, trust me, I know. I've thought of this over and over, and each time, I always end my debating with a conclusion – it's not in my place to feel guilty.

Why should I?

I'm in no relationship with Edward; therefore, I'm in no way helping Edward betray his mate. Also, I don't truly know who I _am _to Edward – a friend, acquaintance, a stranger? I could be any of those things, and it's not like I'm the only woman on earth to like Edward. In fact, I'm certain that the whole female population in Forks wanted something _more _with Edward. So I can't be all that bad to just have feelings for him.

Nonetheless, despite comprehending that I can never be his loved-one, I accepted my more-than-innocent-feelings for him. There was no point in attempting to sever my attraction to him since it'd just worsen in the end. In my opinion, it's best to give up and just welcome our connection. Hopefully, perhaps with time, my feelings would start to dull and I would eventually discover my own other-half.

"Get into position, everyone." Edward whispered. Clear enough for us to perceive, yet gentle enough so Victoria wouldn't suspect. "It's starting."

Every single one of us knows what we have to do, understand which role we have to play in order for the ambush to succeed. The vampires behind us all scrambled to their given direction. They started to spread out, left and right, until they were circling the newborns.

A laugh rang out within the woods.

Confusion swirled inside me as I searched for the reason of her – I'm almost certain it's Victoria, since who would dare, apart from the leader, laugh in a battle – amusement. Surely she noticed that she's being surrounded with no escape route, in danger of being demolish. Why would she be _laughing _at such a time?

"Victoria thinks you're clever," Edward leaned over to me. His eyes were still trained on the direction of the sounds, but it was obvious that the rest of his attention was directed at me. "And she doesn't care about her army – hence why she's laughing."

Realization dawned on me as I comprehend how Edward was aware of this knowledge. I took a quick peek at him before returning my gaze to the opening. His brows were furrowed in concentration, no doubt trying to concentrate on meaningful thoughts that can aid us in our battle. His light-topaz eyes flared in anger as his frozen face settled into an expressionless mask.

I felt a surge of pride erupt from my heart and I swallowed in an attempt to push down my emotion. Whether I accepted my lust for Edward or not doesn't have any connection with these feelings. It's one thing to lust after an unattainable man; it's another matter entirely to be proud of said-unattainable-man.

Notwithstanding, putting that aside, I knew how big a step he took by reading our enemy's head. He'd already confided in me before, told me the reason why he shielded his mind from the world, and I admire his bravery to step out again for the first time. To use his gift after lying dormant for so long.

"The newborns are reluctant to move forward." Jasper murmured. He twisted his head around to face Edward, but still managed to keep his body facing Alice. "Why?"

"They don't want to fight." Edward answered, "Riley – Victoria's companion – is threatening to withhold their _food" _Edward spat the word out, "if they don't gain victory. The newborns don't know a thing; they haven't been around civilians since their change. So the only person they can... rely on is Riley."

A few made a sound of disgust, and poor Esme was horrified of their way of treating the newborns. Much to my dismay, images began to form inside my head; Esme standing alone, a group of newborns circling her, attacking when a chance appeared. And Esme just stood there, letting them rip her apart, burning her flesh in the fire.

Now was one of those few rare times when I hated Esme's compassion nature with a passion. I was terrified that Esme couldn't find her will to fight for her survival due to her sympathy for the army. Carlisle's almost as caring as Esme; only his protectiveness towards his 'children' overrides his strong sense of justice. I can only hope it's enough to save both of them.

Fear began to seep into me without my consent when I saw her entering the clearing, and I couldn't help but freeze up. It was right then that I noticed how scared I actually was, and how much I dreaded this fight. In the past, I'd only waited, and waited, for the fight to start. Of course, I was slightly depressed and guilty knowing I've involved others, but now the force of the situation hit me – and I was shaking.

"Damn." Jasper hissed as he took in the army. "They've got more than we predicted." I swept down the carefully constructed lines of vampires. Twenty-seven altogether, I counted, Jasper's right; it was a little more than we estimated. Even so, that little more can change the entire outcome.

I watched as a woman – Victoria, I assume as her stance was more of a leader than anything else – swept her gaze across each of us, taking in her opponent and focusing on Edward in particular. The wind blew harshly against her curly, orange hair, whipping it against her icy face as her bloody, red eyes ran down Edward's body appreciatively before settling on his face.

I didn't like it.

In reflex, my hand reached out to grab Edward's, our distance was so close to one another that I didn't have to search far, and I tightened my hand, tugging him towards me possessively. He complied, and his reaction was more than I ever hoped for.

Edward pulled his hand out of my grip, and wrapped his arm around my waist. While he pulled me closer, I turned my head and buried my face in his shirt, breathing in his calming scent. In some way, I've discovered, his scent soothed me almost as much as his presence does. Somehow, when I know that he's _here_, I feel strangely protected and warm, as if I can just fall asleep _now_ and all will still be well.

"Hello, _my child, _aren't you glad to see me?" A voice rang out, cutting through the commotion, and disturbed my peace, reminding me of my surrounding. I looked up reluctantly and found myself staring straight at Victoria. Even with the face of an angel, she still found a way to look like a devil with her sneer.

Edward pulled out of my embrace to stand protectively in front of me, blocking me from Victoria's sight yet still holding onto my hand. "What do you want, Victoria?" He snapped.

In reply, Victoria widened her smirk, looking too damn pleased with herself. Before long, our ally came into view, coming in together in a circle as planned. My eyes flickered over to them, taking a moment to observe the scene. Ever so slowly, they began to close in, their steps small and cautious as they waited for the newborns to lose control on their senses.

We didn't have to wait long.

Almost instantly, the newborn's eyes blazed in alarm when they realized they were being trapped. A cloud of fear hovered above them, though they were still tense, unwilling to attack. Sensing their hesitation, we walked briskly forward some more, and that was all it took for their judgment to fly out the window.

Snarls echoed through the forest.

The scene blurred in front of me, and it was almost impossible to figure out whom on whose side. There was no way to examine who defeated whom as the newborns dashed forward and engaged into a fight with our side. It was a mess.

But it was over nearly as soon as it began.

"Enough." Victoria screeched. She raised her hand above her head, almost as if the simple gesture could stop the newborns – which, astonishingly, it did. The ones who remained their control stood silently behind Victoria, assessing the situation they're involved in with wary eyes while the others froze, and I can almost swear that their bodies were quivering, before trudging back to Victoria's side.

As the crowd parted, my eyes focused on two mangled bodies lying on the ground. They weren't from our side. The newborns could have easily walked away if not for their torn legs. Looking at Victoria, I noticed that she wasn't going to help them. Instead, she ignored their screams of dismay and appeared to be bored at the situation.

"What's going on?" I was too stunned to realize that I had wondered out loud, the words came tumbling out before I had the common sense to stop them. "Why are they retreating?"

Apparently, Edward wasn't scared of Victoria over-hearing us since he made no effort to lower his volume. "Seems that they have a very... unique gift on their side."

"And that is?" Despite fearing for the answer, I was simply too curious to disregard it.

"Influence." Edward murmured. His glare moved from Victoria to a young girl at her side, scrutinizing her. I assumed that she was the girl in question, and examined her a bit myself, sizing her up as a possible opponent. She couldn't have been more than fifteen – her face still held it's childish nature despite the transformation – but she looked awfully mature. Too mature. I briefly pondered how such a young girl ended up in the hands of the devil, and why her face looked so grave and strained; my conclusion was simple - Victoria. I shudder to think what she'd done to the poor child to make her so much older than she looked.

"Her gift is still new," Edward continued to explain, oblivious of my sympathy for the girl. "Hence why the newborns went out of control for a second there. But she's powerful. Her influential gift has the ability to restrain her fellow comrades and follow the orders of Victoria. Luckily for us, her gift has its limit; she can't control many at a time."

"Edward." If it was possible, Victoria's creepy smile grew even wider. "Your gift certainly works perfectly even after not wielding it for so long."

"Thanks for your compliment." Edward replied sourly. Although he fought to remain neutral, I could see him narrowing his eyes back to Victoria, an indication that his barely existing patience was reaching its limit. "Enough of this chit-chat. We both know what you really want, let's stop this pretense."

I wanted to chastise him, to remind him that like a newborn, letting your anger take over isn't exactly the best frame-of-mind to fight, but Victoria interrupted my speech before it could start.

"Do you, really?" Victoria mused, "I don't believe you fully understand my intention." She waved her hand back and forth as if swatting a fly. "But _that _doesn't matter. I suppose you're right though, we've been dragging this way too long."

She spoke as though this was an every-day conversation, like we were talking about the weather over breakfast. Not the amount of blood, figuratively speaking of course, that would undoubtedly shed today. Beneath that calm and child-like act, I hate to think just about how cruel and cold this woman actually was.

"Ephah?" Victoria said, clapping her hands suddenly, "Would you please do the honor?"

Edward tensed beside me, his hands left mine and he stepped forward. I missed his warmth already. Not to mention the security his closeness brings. My attention was taken away however, when I saw movement from the army. All thoughts of Edward vanished and instinctively, I knew the fight was starting.

The scene exploded.

Unlike the last time where only a handful of newborns went wild, this time the entire army did. Lunging themselves forward, they scattered into several directions. They tried to flee at first, but when our resistance grew apparent and their escape was unsuccessful, they fought back with their amateur strength. I watched as every vampire on Victoria's army struggled with every one of mine. Too engrossed with this rare event, I failed to notice anything else surrounding me.

Perhaps I should have paid more attention.

"Bella." As the sound of my name rang out, my eyes searched in the direction for the source of the sound. I had an unpleasant surprise when my sight landed on Victoria, approaching me with a sly smile. It was then that I noticed how I've somehow become alone with nobody surrounding me, all struggling in their own conflict. That was also when I noticed no-one had come up to me, engaged me into a crusade of some sort when it was ostensible that Victoria desired me to be destroyed.

"I don't know why you're here," I declared, trying to make myself sound braver than I actually am. If there was one thing I learned in Volturi, it's to not show a weakness, which is actually easier said than done, for they will grab hold of it and force you to bide. "And frankly, I don't care. You're just an unknown to me; a sire who abandoned me, and nothing more. I can't comprehend why you waste your time, and people," I gestured around the newborns before continuing, "Just for me. And anyway, if you're _really_ searching for revenge, should you not be hunting for Marie? Why me?"

Guilt aroused inside me for putting Edward's mate out like that. Truthfully though, I can't help it. After all, it _was _the truth; it's not me Victoria should be demolishing.

"Of course you know, you just don't _remember_." Victoria said, "I suppose Edward still hasn't told you the true identity of his so-called Marie then."

Confusion and hurt flooded me as her words registered in my brain. Victoria claimed that Edward hadn't revealed the 'true identity' of Marie, but is that the truth? If so, I had to admit, I hurt at the fact that Edward kept a secret. I informed him of everything about me. Why didn't he do the same?

Plus, what does Victoria mean by 'true identity'? Does that mean Marie's existence is... false? So Edward doesn't have a mate? Except, why does he feel the need to lie? Was it to distract and let me down gently? This turn of occurrence is just too perplexing – my head swirled with the over-loaded questions.

I really should stop zoning out into my own world because the next thing I perceived was Victoria surging towards me with natural grace. For a moment, I just froze in fright before my body reaction kicked in, and instinct took over. I automatically moved out of the way, skipping to the side to dodge her, and recalled Demetri's words before – from one of our practices in Volturi.

_Pay attention to the enemy__, __Bella__;__ don't let them out of your sight. One mishap from either of you can be vital for victory – or defeat._

Taking Demetri's advice, I pushed all unnecessary sentiment away from my mind. If I wish to survive, its best I keep a clear head since it seems that whenever I let my thoughts take me away, I constantly get into difficult situations. I can worry and hurt over Edward's secrecy afterward. Right now, I have my own battle to fight.

I turned to Victoria.

Knowing that her surprise attack had not only failed, but brought me back to attention, I suspect she'll mostly be treading carefully from now on. Instead of going after me immediately, she was scrutinizing me delicately, circling as she inspected me. In response, I circled back.

Our eyes never left each other as we danced around in a circle, each anticipating one another's attack. After a while, she sprang towards me. This time though, I expected her tackle. Instead of letting her weight simply push me over, I took the full force of her impact. Somehow, her hands managed to curl themselves around my waist – not as a lover's embrace, but an enemy's dig – squeezing me tightly as her sharp fingernails dug into my marble-like flesh. My hands immediately found their way to her shoulder, grabbing it, and pushed her off me, ignoring her resistance.

She landed against a tree.

The tree snapped, unable to take her weight and the force behind the throw. A bang echoed through the air as it hit the ground. Everything had faded into the background by now, all noise had turned into a faint buzz. The only thing left in my world was Victoria and I. The only object I focused on was my prey. Not giving her a chance to recover, I snarled as I jumped onto her spot against the broken tree.

My hand seized her arms in an effort to keep her still as she struggled underneath my weight. My lips found her skin and attached itself firmly on her shoulder. As I prepared to rip her arm off, she sank _her _teeth into my arm – a desperate attempt to foil my plan.

Unfortunately, her attempt worked.

As her venom moved through my body, I can't help but halt in shock, a hiss escaping my lips. My body nearly collapsed onto Victoria as my right arm began to lose it senses; which I predict Victoria would use to her advantage. While my arm was numbing, I jumped away from her, comprehending that if I stayed, she'll have the upper advantage for the time.

Slowly, I backed away. Not too far, just enough to put some distance between Victoria and I – for my arm to heal before she advanced. My left grabbed my right arm, covering the mark that remained and I rubbed it gently, trying to earn some feeling back.

I can feel her venom coursing through my body, seeking to destroy my muscles and organs. But my own venom was there, too. They fought back against the invader, struggling to overcome the venom, and barely succeeding because they were both so alike considering it was Victoria who changed me.

Feeling her disgusting poison circumcising around myself, I wanted to puke.

Gradually, my arm began to return to its normal state, apart from the permanent scar I'll bear forever. To be honest, it doesn't really matter. I'd expected to get bitten, so one or two scars were inevitable. What surprised me however was the fact that Victoria would be the one to mark it.

"When he left, he really did a number on you, didn't he?" My wary eyes stayed on her as she walked over, and I wonder idly what Victoria is playing at now. "Of course he did, silly me, you even laid there motionlessly when _I_ came!"

Personally, I think she was baiting me, but I didn't take it. Partly because I don't have a clue what she was going on about.

"Being Edward's mate must have been hard." Victoria sighed, taking another few steps, "He takes his job to make decisions for you too seriously, and look what happened in the end. Sometimes he's just too responsible for his own good."

I hate to admit it but she got me intrigued. I couldn't help it. Even though she's so cruel and horrible, her voice still has that alluring ability, stringing me along to whatever she says. Her words tempted me and whispers unrivaled secrets, leaving curiosity in its wake.

"I'm not Edward's mate." I said slowly, word by word. "That's Marie – although you claimed she doesn't exist."

"Marie? Oh! _The_ Marie." Victoria lit up with mock sympathy, but her eyes betrayed her for it danced with amusement. "Isabella Marie Swan! He hasn't told you yet?"

Truthfully, I can't distinguish whether to be baffled, because of the way my name sounded so close to 'Isabella', the name she just mentioned. Or be alarmed because, Marie_, – _Edward's mate – was right after my closely resembled name. The most incredible thing though, was the way I recognizethose names. They strike something in me, and I was almost positive I heard that name constantly in the past.

"Oh, you poor, poor girl." Victoria continued, "You must want your memory back so much. I can tell you if you like. After all, I watched while the whole event unveiled itself."

_Tell me, I'll do anything you desire. I just want to know who I _am_._ I almost begged, but my consciousness stopped me before I can do any damage. _Why would she tell you?_ It questioned, and my mind instantly flooded with doubt. _And would she even be telling the truth? If she is, then what's the price for the answer? A life? _Your _life? Would it be worth it to pay your life just for a past you no longer need?_

No.

As much as I crave the answers to my questions – who I am, what I am, for what purpose was my memory destroyed – it's not worth my life. What's the point if after revealing the so-called truth, I'm destroyed straight away? My life outweighs any secrets, no matter how big or small; it's the most precious thing I have. Not being arrogant, but it's the truth. Without me, Jade and Jessica would blame themselves, I'm certain of that. They'll start wasting away and would possibly attempt to follow me in order to repay me. I know because I know them.

I was painfully aware of how near Victoria was, each step she took closed the distance between us. Every one of my senses flickered in alarm, urging me to either flee or attack first. I ignored them. Even when I ached to back away from the danger, I held my ground and continued to stare at her.

Victory frowned impatiently, "Isabella Marie Swan. That's you_, _you know. _You're _Edward's mate. The one he abandoned was _you."_

However, though I tried to hold onto my concentration, it began to disappear into my mind. And try as I might, my vision swirled around me, almost dizzily. Victoria soon disappeared, whether in my world or in the real world, I wasn't sure. All I'm certain was that I'm in serious trouble.

That didn't stop the questions forming in my head though, _again_.

What did Victoria mean when she said I was Edward's Marie? Was that one lie amongst many? Still, she looked so serious... Plus, she said Edward had abandoned me – so the girl who Edward left behind was _me? _The girl who I was jealous of, was me? It all seemed so ridiculous, too unbelievable to believe.

Yet, it all made sense.

Why else would I be attracted to Edward if not for the fact I'm his mate? Besides, that will mean that Edward doesn't want me, despite what he said about leaving for Marie's – my – own good. Maybe that was his way to appear like a good guy. Then again, Edward wasn't the kind of person who fakes their personality; at least I don't think he is. What do I know of him anyway? Of all the days I spent with him, which was the truth?

Part of me noticed a force slamming into me, Victoria I assumed. My head went through the snow with the force used, and slammed onto the hard ground. My fragile half-human skull cracked a little, not enough to do any permanent damage but plenty for me to black out.

It doesn't concern me though, for my vision was already blanked. So I laid in the peaceful silent for a while, relaxing into myself. No thoughts, no questions, no doubts ran through me. It was just me; plain, old me.

That was my first mistake.

Unfortunately, the peace didn't last for a long period of time.

"You know, I've thought about this for a long time," Victoria whispered softly, bringing my focus back a little. I noticed that her teeth were closed between the skin on my neck, a position where she can easily tear my head off. "And a part of me knows that this all isn't your fault. Not exactly. You were all right being my pawn; you did find him for me after all. And I guess I _am_ grateful to you for your help in extracting my revenge."

Victoria didn't seem to care about the fact that I didn't purposely help her.

"What are they _doing_?" Victoria suddenly whined. Her volume rose in alarm and back to its normal cruelty. "I told them to leave Edward alone!"

At the sound of _his _name, my vision rushed back to me, anxious to see what was wrong. Following the way in which Victoria's head was turned, my heart jumped at the sight. Edward was standing in front of Esme, no doubt trying to protect her. I would've found it endearing if not for the crazed newborn in front of him, looking like he was ready to pounce.

And pounce he did.

Except that Edward was looking at _me _with worried, frightened eyes. Instead of fending for himself, he was staring at me. If the newborn does land on him unexpectedly, he didn't stand a chance because the newborns strength and speed is quicker than his. I wanted to shout, to yell for him to watch out. But even as my mouth opened, no words came out.

So I did the only thing I could.

Noticing that Victoria's grip has loosened as she watched the scene unfold, I took the opportunity to roll out from beneath her. I sprang to my feet and started sprinting to where Edward was, not bothering to look behind me. My body and mind had only one goal; to protect Edward. All thoughts flew out of my head as I rushed forward, pushing myself faster.

It doesn't matter if Edward was lying to me anymore. Whether I'm his mate or not, I'm not concerned. If he truly did abandon me, then it's still all right. Nothing else matters apart from him. Other than his survival, nothing's important anymore.

My second mistake occurred.

Everything happened so sluggishly then. Have you ever heard of people from near-dead experience commenting on the fact that the world slowed down against them? As if they were racing against time? It felt exactly like that. My legs appearing as though I was dragging them amongst water as though the current was forced me back.

I continued to push on.

In an attempt to stop the newborn, I leaped up, colliding into him mid-air. My head clashed into his and we both fell. I winced as I hit the ground. My eyes rolled into my head and my vision went black. I wasn't positive if my lids were closed or not since I can't even feel my face; but I saw no-one. The battle noise has faded into nothingness, and no distinguishable sound entered my ear.

In the back of my mind, I heard someone pleading me, hands shaking me softly, yet firmly. For what, I wasn't certain. All I knew was that they were dragging me away from my sleep. Can't they tell that I'm exhausted, too tired to put up with anything? Why wouldn't they just let me sleep in peace? I ignored their pleas and sank deeper into the darkness, detaching myself from the outer world.

My third and ultimate mistake took place.

The final awareness I had was,

_Bella, don't leave me again._

* * *

_Don't hate me! This _had _to happen in order for the story to continue. _

_Damn! This story's getting longer... *sigh* Anyway, I'm sure it'd end soon. _

_Remember to review! It'll only take you a minute or so to write a review but it'll make my day! _

_Tell me about your hatred for Victoria!_


	20. Author Note Important

Sorry Guys, this isn't a real chapter but a mere Author Note

I know I haven't updated in a long time, but lately I just can't find it in me to continue writing this story.

Truth to be told, I had already planned the ending out, all I have to do is write it... but I just can't seem to type down my thoughts in such a way that it'd make sense.

So I finally came to a decision; this story will be on hiatus for a while. Don't worry! I'm still going to pick it up again... sometime in the future.

Actually, I've been thinking that maybe I should just delete this story and start over again. Or maybe just delete it entirely. Unfortunately, I noticed that this story has less and less readers and, well, I have to say I'm feeling a little disappointed.

I haven't came to any final decision yet as I think it's for you to decide.

Hope I will see you all again... sometime in the future.

Please inform me of your thoughts...

Sorry for the inconvenient.

Thank you.

* * *

_To my beta, I'm sorry I haven't contacted you yet._


	21. Chapter 19  Preview

**AN: Surprise! I'm back. No, you're not hallucinating. And, yes, I'm continuing this story. Wow, shock? I understand. I _has _been 4 months since my last chapter. Unfortunately, _this _isn't a new chapter - though not another Author Note, thank God. I just thought you might appreciate a little sneak preview on the upcoming chapter. I haven't finish written it yet though, but I have a good idea on what I'm going to write so it shouldn't be too long. The whole chapter of this one should probably be up in the next two weeks. Enjoy!**

Somewhere in the back of my mind, I realized I had experience this feeling before. I tried to identify when, and to my horror, it was the exact feelings I had when I left Bella. When I walked away from her.

Despite how much I didn't want to, a pattern was starting to form beneath my mind. This couldn't be a coincident, could it? Does this mean that _Bella's_... walking away from me? That she's going to be out of my reach?

It's not as though Bella can actually _walk _though, not in the state she's in. I highly doubt she'd be able to take off when my arms was wrapped tightly around her body. I had half a mind to merely grab hold of Bella's decaying body and flee from this battlefield, to take flight for safety.

The only thing holding me back was Bella.

I was all too aware of Bella's reaction when she wakes – if she ever arise – and I didn't dare face the wrath of her then. I had no doubt that Bella would be incredibly resentful if she discovered my cowardly take off, deserting my – our – families to fend for themselves.

A small part of me that was still focused on the battle registered a women's voice. Victoria's to be exact. No matter how much I desired her to be silent so I can continue cradling my love, it was hard to ignore her voice when she was screeching angrily, like a ferocious cat that had its prey stolen from it.

Wishing for something else to concentrate on instead of guilt and despair, my mind automatically clicked to Victoria. It was all her fault. Gradually, I could've won Bella back, could've had her by my side, could've had her stay with me forever – she destroyed it all. Not only did she damage Bella, Victoria also shattered my dream.

_Bella._

Bella was her prey. _My _Bella. Her aim was to destroy _Bella, _not me_. _Her goal all along was to make Bella disappear from my side. And she had succeeded. Perhaps not in the way she'd planned, but it happened nonetheless.

I heard a strangled growl, and wondered idly who can possibly sound so defeated. It took my a moment to realize that the unfamiliar growl had came out from my very own lips. Was this how I sounded? How I felt? If so, then I must be utterly pathetic. Afterall, even in my angriest state, my voice only sounded hollow with no hint of strength.

Unbelievable anger overcame my entire my body and my grip on Bella loosened .Anger filled my heart and I blamed Alice for not seeing this. At Esme for not being able to protect herself. At Rosalie for persuading me to leave Bella. At Victoria for taking away my only happiness. But most important of all, I was angry at the entire situation and myself. How could I have let a _lady _defend a man? How can fate be so cruel?

I gently laid Bella on the ground and smoothed out her hair. She looked like an angel; her hair flowing out like a halo, her sweet lips curved into a shape that's could be mistaken for a smile, her eyelashes rested on her face, each one flicking out as it touched upon her skin. My love almost seemed in peace.

But she wasn't, and Victoria was the one to blame.

A red haze clouded my mind.

**A/N: So... that's it. I know it's short. I know it's kind of cr*p. But at least I'd wrote it! Anyway, hope you enjoyed it and please, leave your opinions by clicking that lil' review box underneath. Thanks! **


End file.
